The Assassin Waltz
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: After moving from Oxford with her father, Moira wasn't sure how she was going to like Crawley. Sure enough, she would learn from George and Ethan and made friends with Evie Frye. With Jacob Frye, it is a whirlwind of emotions that she can't decipher. There was no doubt the impetuous Assassin has her attention. Their emotions, like a dance. (Prequel to "Vows and Unities in London")
1. Greetings

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Moira and James Haywood!

* * *

 **Summer 1863**

Moira Haywood had her arms crossed and a stern look as she looked out the window of the carriage. She was not happy about leaving her home in Oxford to move to Crawley. She understood that they would be closer to her father's friends who were also Assassins, just like her and her father, but she hated leaving the place she lived all her life. Oxford had her home, where she was born and where she became an Assassin. She had no idea what would be waiting for her in Crawley but did her best to put on a happy face for her father. Though she did hear many stories about her father's two friends, George Westhouse and Ethan Frye. Apparently she met them but she was too young to remember either of them. Ethan Frye was a very skilled Assassin and even taught George the ways of the Creed. Ethan had trained many Assassins and was also in process of training his children. The only thing Moira knew about Ethan's children were around the same age as her and that they were twins. Her father even mentioned about her training with Ethan to further more of her skills which the young Assassin was excited about.

"Moira, sit up, please," James said, "A lady doesn't slouch."

Moira sighed and sat up but still kept her arms crossed, "I wasn't trained to be a lady, father. I was trained to be an Assassin."

James chuckled and shook his head, "Of course. My mistake, dear. Though at least act a little ladylike to Ethan and George."

Moira sighed again and glanced up at her father with dark blue eyes, "Father... I understand you wanting to be close to George and Ethan but I didn't want to leave Oxford..."

James saw the disheartened look in his daughter's eyes then placed a hand over hers, "I know, darling... I didn't want to leave either but we need to bond with more members of the Brotherhood, especially since you are of age to learn more tactics that even I can't teach you alone. You also expressed interest in learning from Ethan."

Moira sighed then nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry, father."

"I understand that Oxford is where you grew up... it's also where I met your mother..." James replied as he trailed off a little, "but we will make a new life in Crawley and learn from our Brothers."

Moira half smiled at what he said, "When you put it like that, I am even more excited."

"You'll also meet Ethan's children too," James replied smiling big, "They should be your age so hopefully you can make friends with them."

"I am sure that I will," Moira replied with a soft smile.

The carriage had finally arrived at their new home which was decently sized and had around two stories. It was a little smaller than their home in Oxford but it would be comfortable for Moira and her father. She still had a feeling of being homesick since Oxford was the home she knew so well. Moira continued to stare up at the little house then felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think?" James asked looking up at their home with her.

"It will do," Moira replied almost hesitantly.

"Oh, come now, Moira," James replied patting the top of her head, "It will be wonderful. It will take time to adjust to new surroundings."

Moira knew that her father was usually right about these things. Though there was something nagging at the back of her head that something felt off. They both made their way into the home to see that it had a large foyer with a kitchen close by and a study where her father would surely take over. As her father looked around the foyer, Moira headed up the stairs to look at the rooms. She took note that there were at least three rooms and one would surely be a guest room. Moira stepped into a decent sized room that had a large window with a window seat. She walked over to the window and opened it to let in fresh air since the room smelled like it hadn't been aired out in awhile. She leaned on the window sill to look out at the view to see there was a lovely park nearby and she could see people walking along the streets. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, she had a place where she could read and gaze out at the world.

Moira then sat down on the window seat and curled up on it, letting out a sigh. She thought of her old home where she had many fond memories, especially when her mother was still alive. She didn't like change all that much and preferred if things stayed the same. She was curious as to what surprises Crawley would bring to her. Cerulean eyes glanced down to see four people approaching her new home. She wondered if these were the other Assassins her father was talking about. She then took notice of the Assassins to see two older gentlemen and a male and female around her age. Judging from their appearance, they looked like the twins her father had mentioned. She saw the male twin look up at her and she could of sworn she saw him smirking at her. Clearing her throat, she got up from the window seat and closed the window. She didn't really want to interact with anyone right now since she was still getting used to her surroundings. Moira let out a sigh when she heard her father call for her to come downstairs. She might as well go greet her other Brothers.

As she began to descend the stairs, everyone's attention was now on Moira since they all were at the base of the stairs. She could feel herself getting a little nervous since she didn't feel comfortable with so many eyes on her. James smiled up at his daughter then back at the Assassins as Moira joined her father by his side.

"Gentleman, if you remember, this is my daughter, Moira," James replied proudly as he placed a hand on Moira's back to lead her to one of the elder Assassins, "Moira, this is George Westhouse. He will be happy to train you as well."

"It is very nice to see you again, Moira," George greeted with a gentle smile, "You have grown up so much since I last saw you."

"Happy to see you, Mr. Westhouse. It really has been a long time," Moira said, "I am excited to learn from you."

"Your father has told Ethan and myself about you and how far you have come in your training," George replied.

"I am always willing to learn more," Moira replied with a soft smile.

"And we are more than willing to teach you more techniques to further your skills, Miss Haywood," the Assassin standing next to George piped up.

Moira then looked at him with blue eyes, "You must be Mr. Ethan Frye. I am so happy to see you as well."

"It's very nice to see you as well. You were barely up to my knee since I last saw you," Ethan said with a heartfelt grin, "Your father has spoken highly of you and we are looking forward to working with you along with my son and daughter. Moira, please meet Evie and Jacob."

Moira turned then approached the female twin who smiled softly at her. Moira thought that she was extremely beautiful with her flawless skin, freckled face and striking blue eyes. She was almost jealous of the girl before her but smiled back at her.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, Moira," Evie said taking Moira's hand into hers.

Moira blushed a little and chuckled lightly as she held Evie's hand, "I am happy to finally meet you as well, Evie. I've heard wonderful things about you from father."

"As have I," Evie replied heartily, "I hope that we can learn from each other. It will be wonderful to train along another Assassin besides my brother here and actually take it seriously."

"You enjoy the laugh and know it, sister dear," the male twin spoke up in a cocky tone.

Moira then turned to look at him and cocked a brow at him, "And you must be Jacob."

Moira looked over the male twin and knew that he was the one who smirked at her while walking up to the house. As she looked at him, he seemed like a complete opposite of his sister. She noticed that he didn't share the same blue eyes as Evie but they were a bright hazel that caught her attention. There was something about him but she couldn't put her finger on. Though judging from Evie said, he didn't seem focused on the Creed.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Haywood," Jacob replied grasping her hand into his, lightly kissing her knuckles.

"Charmed, Mr. Frye," Moira replied as she scrunched her nose and pulled her hand away.

"Moira, be nice," James scolded.

Moira huffed slightly then moved back to her father's side, her gaze looking over at Jacob to once again to see his smirk. She didn't like him one bit especially with him giving her a cheeky smile which infuriated her a little. She decided not to pay him any mind and ignore any of his childish actions. She had a feeling that she was going to get along well with Evie but her brother on the other hand, Moira couldn't stand already. If he wasn't going to be serious, then she couldn't work with him.

"Since you both have traveled a long way and still need to unpack, would you like to join us for dinner at my home tonight?" Ethan asked James.

"You are very kind, Ethan," James replied smiling, "We would love to join you. Right, Moira?"

Moira looked up at her father and nodded, "Yes, it would be nice."

Ethan then looked at George, "George, you are welcome too of course."

"You are kind, Ethan. I would love to join as well," George answered.

"Wonderful, we will see you around six this evening," Ethan replied with a nod.

"We are sure that you will love it here in Crawley," George said with a smile as he headed towards the door.

Evie walked back up to Moira, "It really is wonderful to meet you and I am excited to learn from you."

Moira grinned at her and nodded, "I am as well, Evie."

Evie walked with George and her father towards the door then Jacob passed by Moira, "Until later, Miss Haywood."

"A dubious honor, Mr. Frye," Moira replied crossing her arms as she looked at him leave, the smirk still evident on his face.

James and Moira stood at the doorway and watched as their fellow Assassins left down the cobblestone walkway. Moira eyed the twins closely to see Evie chastising Jacob a little. Moira then felt her father's hand on her shoulder which made her look up at him.

"Well, dear," James started, "What do you think?"

"It's going to take some getting used to," Moira replied with a sigh.

"Indeed it will," James replied then patted her shoulder.

"Though there are certain things that need to change," Moira added.

"I want you to be nice to Ethan's son. He's a very nice young man," James said sternly.

Moira scoffed as she left his grasp to head back into the house, "I can't promise anything, father. I am not fond of his attitude."

"Honestly, dear," James sighed while closing the door and narrowed his eyes at his daughter, "You only exchanged a few words. Right now, I'm not fond of your attitude."

Moira rolled her eyes and began to make her way up to her new bedroom, "I'm going to start unpacking my things."

Moira managed to get some unpacking done by setting up some of her personal items and placing her books on the bookshelves. After awhile, she found organizing her things didn't pique her interest at the moment, she pulled out a book by George Meredith called _Modern Love_. Moira thought it was a sad set of sonnets about a husband and wife's love just crumbling to where the wife ran off with another. Moira had always read about love in stories but she never experienced it herself. She didn't know if she ever would since she thought of the Creed as her life. Reading through so many books, she wanted to experience the overwhelming feeling of happiness and warmth love could bring but always had the fear at the back of her head of her heart being shattered to where she didn't want to love again. Though she did have the occasional daydream of having a loving husband who helped her raise their children and love her until the end. The thought made her smile but she knew that it wouldn't be a reality. Not the love that would happen today in this day and age.

She was happy that her parents weren't like other others who wanted to marry their daughters off to a rich man or a lord. She knew that her parents didn't want that life for her, especially not her mother. Her mother went through something similar in her youth and that's why she was rebellious with her marriage choice. She didn't want to be betrothed to a boring, stuck up man and had eloped with James. Her mother's family were infuriated for the life she chose but she didn't care, all the mattered was that she was happy. Moira's mother and father wanted their daughter to choose and fall in love with whomever she wanted. Though, she never found interest in any man, not even in the Brotherhood. Moira decided to dedicate her life to the Creed since it truly made her happy. She would like her lover to be an Assassin as well but if she found love along the way with anyone, she would at least try.

After an hour of reading, James had told her to get ready for dinner at the Frye's home, stating that she had to dress presentably too. Moira had decided on a violet dress with short, slightly puffed sleeves and black ruffles along the front. Since they didn't live too far, Moira and her father had walked the couple blocks and arrived at the Frye's home. James knocked on the door and they were soon greeted by Evie opening the door.

Evie smiled at both of them and stepped aside, "Hello, Mr. Haywood and Moira, please come in."

"Thank you, Evie," James replied with a smile as he stepped inside.

"Hello, Evie," Moira greeted as she walked in.

"You look lovely, Moira," Evie replied as she looked over the violet dress.

"Thank you," Moira giggled while looking down at herself and glanced over Evie who was wearing a burgundy dress with draped sleeves and patterned with vines, "You look lovely as well."

Ethan and George then walked into the room and greeted James with a handshake, "It is nice to see you both. Dinner is just about ready that Evie has helped prepare."

"I hope that you will like it," Evie chirped, "It is a beef roast that father and I picked out this morning."

"Well it smells divine," James complimented.

"Thank you, Mr. Haywood," Evie chuckled lightly.

Ethan then looked towards the stairwell, "Jacob! Come on down! The Haywoods are here!"

Ethan then turned to James and led him into the living room with George, leaving Moira and Evie to talk amongst themselves. After a bit, both female Assassins heard footsteps coming down their staircase to reveal Jacob. Moira noticed that he was dressed in a crisp white shirt, a dark navy waistcoat that had an intricate design, a black coat and black pants. Moira cocked her eyebrow at him when he waltzed down the steps, the younger Frye twin grinning at her.

"Miss Haywood, you look radiant," Jacob replied.

"And you certainly clean up well for yourself, Mr. Frye," Moira replied eyebrow still cocked as Evie snickered.

"I do my best," he chuckled lightly.

"Excuse my dear brother, Moira," Evie replied crossing her arms over her chest, "He doesn't know when to leave a pretty girl alone."

"I've no idea what you are talking about, sweet sister," Jacob replied, trying to act innocent but had a somewhat harsh tone toward her.

Evie rolled her eyes, "You know exactly what I mean, Jacob."

"I am sorry to cease your little fun, Mr. Frye," Moira started, "I am not the kind of girl that wants to fall in love and be a mindless little wife. I am an Assassin and if I marry, my husband will be a well respected Assassin."

"Meaning, you don't count, Jacob," Evie laughed.

Jacob slightly glared at Evie but then looked at Moira with a smirk, "I'll be Master Assassin before you know it, Miss Haywood."

"Right and the Brotherhood would fall to its knees under your order," Evie scoffed then looked at Moira, "Would you like to join me in the kitchen to check on dinner?"

"I would love to," Moira replied as she walked with Evie towards the kitchen, "I'll help you as well."

Moira then began to follow Evie into the kitchen, slightly glancing back at Jacob. She couldn't understand him and why he was trying so hard to get her attention. Moira decided to try and not pay too much mind to it. As far as she knew, she had to focus and wouldn't let Jacob Frye be a distraction. Soon, they all sat down to dinner and the elder Assassins were delved into their own conversation about missions and other matters. Evie and Moira were talking about various things as Jacob listened to them, not speaking a word.

"So, what is Oxford like, Moira?" Evie asked intrigued.

Moira had a soft smile on her face, "It's so peaceful. I remember when mama was still alive, she would take me to the Bodleian Library... that's where I developed a fondness for reading. She would also read to me before I would sleep so I could have grand adventures in my dreams. I also remember the walks my parents and I would take through the parks. We've even gone out on the lake a few times. Walking with mama and papa through the streets of the city, I would always gaze at the many windows of the shops to see if there was anything new. It really is the city of dreaming spires..."

"It sounds wonderful," Evie replied with a smile.

"Do you already miss Oxford?" Jacob piped up.

Moira looked at him then blue orbs cast down sadly, "I do... very much so... I felt like I left so much behind... even a part of myself..."

Evie slightly kicked Jacob, making him jump a little and glared at her. Evie matched her brother's glare then nodded towards Moira. Jacob then noticed how depressed she look as she mentioned her home in Oxford. Jacob couldn't help but feel a little bad for bringing up her home. He would feel the same as her and be upset if he was taken away from his home. Evie knew that she had to help her friend and placed a hand over Moira's.

Evie then tried to lighten the mood, "We are happy to have you here, Moira. You've already become such a good friend and we will be the best in the Brotherhood."

"Evie is right, we will grow together," Jacob piped up, a small smile on his face, "We'll work together."

Moira glanced up at him to see a genuine smile on his face and not like his grin earlier today and smiled to herself, "Thank you, Evie... Jacob."

After the meal and spending some time in the drawing room with tea, James and Moira had said their good-byes to their new friends. As James was speaking with Ethan and George, Moira was saying good-bye to Evie and Jacob. Moira hugged Evie to which Evie gratefully accepted and hugged back.

"Have a goodnight and sleep well, Moira," Evie chirped.

"I will and you do the same, Evie dear," Moira replied smiling softly. She then turned to look at Jacob, gazing into his hazel eyes, "And you have a goodnight, Mr. Frye."

Jacob smiled and grasped her hand again, "Goodnight, Miss Haywood. Rest well."

He kissed her knuckles softly before letting her hand slip from his. James had said his farewells and bid the twins a goodnight before walking down the path with Moira. Moira looked up at the night sky as she walked beside her father. She then felt his arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Well, darling," James started, "Has your opinion changed at all?"

"Well," Moira began then looked back to see the Frye's home and everyone still standing on the porch and smiled, "I guess that it won't be so bad after all."

* * *

A/N: Welp! There is the first chapter of the prequel for you guys! What do you think so far? I had to rewrite this beginning so many times and edited it over five times! It was hard writing this but I hope you guys like it! Reviews are very much welcomed. Thank you all for the reads!

Also Moira's father is based off of Galahad from The Order 1886. If you don't know what he looks like, look him up!


	2. Brute Gentleman and Ice Queen

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters, however I do own James and Moira Haywood!

 **Autumn 1863**

Moira turned the page in her book, very intrigued by the story that was unfolding. Her dark blue eyes raced across each word, wanting to know what happens. Her concentration was then broken when an orange leaf had fallen onto the page she was reading. She picked it up then looked up at the tree she was leaning against and noticed it was beginning to turn, signaling that winter was arriving within a couple months. She always loved autumn and considered it her favorite time of year considering she was born during this time. Letting out a soft sigh, she decided to head inside and get ready to head to George's home so she could continue her training.

It has been at least a month since Moira and her father had moved to Crawley. James had adjusted well to the change but Moira was still trying to get used to her new surroundings. She was slowly liking her new home but she still felt a little homesick for Oxford. Moira headed back inside then ascended the stairs to her room and entered her room. She had at least made her room more homelike and felt comfortable in it. As she placed her book on one of the shelves, she glanced towards the window. She approached it to gaze out at the world before her and thought that it looked beautiful. Rain had soaked the streets from the night before and left a crisp smell in the air. How she adored days like this.

"Moira! You should be leaving for George's soon!" James called up to her.

She pulled away from her window to answer, "I will be down shortly, father!"

She looked back out to see that Jacob and Evie were walking along the sidewalk and towards the cobblestone path to her home. She knew that the Frye twins were also going to train with her father since she was going to train with George first and Ethan later on. She was happy knowing that her father was going to preoccupy his time teaching new students instead of Moira. She made her way downstairs in time to open the door for the brother and sister twins. Evie smiled at Moira as she approached the door.

"Good afternoon, Moira," Evie greeted.

"Good afternoon, Evie," Moira replied softly, "I'm sorry I can't stay around. I have to head to George's home."

"How is your training with George?" Evie asked with a smile.

"It's nice learning something new from someone else," Moira replied, "Not to say father hasn't taught me anything at all but it is certainly something fresh."

Evie chuckled lightly, "Jacob and I are ready to learn from your father. We were talking almost all night about what he'll teach us since father has spoken so highly of him."

"Be careful," Moira giggled, "Father will not go easy on you both. Good luck to you."

"Same to you," Evie chirped as she walked through the doorway.

Moira then walked past Jacob, "Father especially won't go easy on you, Mr. Frye."

Jacob only smirked at her response while walking into her home, "I am willing to take that challenge, Miss Haywood."

Moira then headed towards George's home then began to think about what has happened the last month. She began to grow close to Evie but she was still wary around Jacob. There was still something about him that she couldn't put her finger on so she decided to keep her distance from him. Still, she had respect for the twins and viewed them as worthy allies for their cause. She had arrived at George's house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, George opened the door and smiled at her.

"Ah, Moira. Right on time," George replied happily and stood aside, "Come in."

"Thank you," Moira chirped as she stepped inside, "How are you doing today, George?"

"Very well, thank you," George replied as he turned to look at her, "Are you ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Moira said with a nod.

For the rest of the day, George and Moira were focusing on Moira's marksmanship with a pistol. James suggested that George would be the best one to teach her since he was advanced with a pistol. Moira was still a little off in her shooting but she was better than she was before. Moira felt invigorated after learning something new from someone else. Again, she loved learning form her father but to learn something new from a different person's perspective was indeed refreshing. She said her goodbyes to George as she left his home to head back to hers. She looked up at the purple and orange sky that was turning into a beautiful night sky. She took in the smell of the crisp night air as she continued to walk along the cobblestone path. She enjoyed the scenery of Crawley at night and thought that it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" a voice said behind her.

Moira jumped a little then turned to look and see the younger Frye twin crouching on a stone wall and looking down at her. She let out a soft sigh and shook her head and continued walking, "Good evening to you as well, Mr. Frye."

"And what are you doing out this late, Miss Haywood?" Jacob asked as he hastily walked along the stone wall to catch up with her.

"Returning from George's home to go home," Moira replied, "And what are you doing out this late yourself, Mr. Frye?"

"Same as you but leaving from your home," Jacob answered.

"Yet here you are following me home," Moira said while quirking a brow up at him.

"I have to make sure a lovely lady such as yourself makes it home all right," Jacob replied, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort a lady home?"

"You a gentleman? Right and I am Her Majesty the Queen," Moira scoffed.

Moira gasped in surprise when Jacob suddenly jumped in front of her from his spot on the wall. Jacob then smirked and swept down into a bow in front of her, "Well, Your Majesty. I will happily escort you home."

Moira sighed and crossed her arms, "If I let you take me home, will you stop acting like a git?"

He only continued to smirk at her but nodded, "If you insist, I will obey your order."

Moira heaved out another sigh but decided to continue walking only to have Jacob walk beside her. The silence between them felt a little awkward to the female Assassin but she didn't have much desire to talk to the younger Frye twin. She didn't feel like she could relate to him except for being an Assassin. Even then, she didn't think he was entirely devoted to the Creed as she and Evie were. She then decided to try and at least talk to him to get to know him a little better. She knew she had to try and at least make friends with him if she was going to tolerate him for the rest of the time she was in Crawley.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Moira asked, her gaze still forward.

"Well, I like to look for a good brawl and earn a bit of spending money," Jacob replied proudly, "I get a thrill from fighting and roughing up a bloke."

"Ah, I see," Moira answered, "And your father approves of this?"

"He has no idea about me doing it," Jacob chuckled, "I already know he wouldn't approve of it. This is why I sneak out at night."

"And I can see that you are a master of that as well, am I right?" Moira asked as she kept a smirk to herself.

"Spot on, Miss Haywood," Jacob chortled, "What do you for fun?"

"Well, I like to read," Moira piped up with a smile, "I like to imagine myself in those adventurous scenarios and see myself as the main character."

"That doesn't sound like any fun at all," Jacob said bluntly.

"I beg your pardon!?" Moira snarled.

Jacob didn't falter from Moira's attitude and only looked at her nonchalantly, "It sounds like you really haven't lived at all. Not enough if you have to go to books for those adventures."

Moira glared daggers at him and crossed her arms, "What gives you the right to say that to me?"

"I'm only speaking from observation," Jacob answered and could see that she was upset, "Make your own adventure, don't just dream them up."

Moira pouted and noticed they were at her home, "I bid you goodnight, Mr. Frye."

"I still need to walk you to your door," Jacob replied.

"You've done enough for tonight, Mr. Frye," Moira snapped as she walked towards her door, "Goodnight."

Jacob watched as Moira stormed towards the front door of her home and entered it hastily. He sighed and shook his head, thinking that the girl was absolutely delusional. She was an Assassin yet she still hasn't lived her life yet. From what he could tell, the girl was sheltered. He knew that he tried to get Moira to lighten up since she was very uptight. She was even more stern than his sister which annoyed him greatly. He didn't need a second Evie on his hands. He noticed candlelight emanating from one of the rooms on the second floor then saw her silhouette in the window. Jacob swore that she could see him since she drew the curtains closed in a quick manner making him roll his eyes.

"Goodnight to you too, bloody Ice Queen," Jacob growled underneath his breath.

He stuck his hands in his coat pockets and decided to go home for himself, already knowing that his father was going to scold him for coming home so late. He was used to it by now and didn't care at this point. The relationship he had with his father was very strained and couldn't agree with most of the things his father tried to teach him. He tried to drown out most of things his father said that the older man tried to nail into his head. Jacob wanted to make his own path that his father encouraged but Jacob's idea of his own path was something Ethan heavily discouraged.

When he heard about Moira from his father, Jacob was hoping the girl could see his side but she was just like his sister, his father and George. Jacob didn't know why but he felt like he could be the one to pull the stick out of Moira's arse. He could see some kind of potential with her and she would be a valuable friend. Though right now, she pissed him off more than anything with her know it all and stuck up attitude. He knew he had to knock her down a peg or two and knew exactly how he was going to do that.

Jacob then returned home to see that his father was too busy to even notice that his son had arrived home late. He ascended the stairs to his and Evie's bedroom to see that candlelight was still on in the room. He waltzed into the room to see that Evie was fully dressed for bed. Evie looked over at her twin and quirked a brow.

"Where did you run off to, Jacob?" Evie asked as she undid the braid in her hair.

"I saw Moira walking home and figured I would walk her back to her place," Jacob replied walking towards the closet.

"How gentlemanly of you," Evie replied scrunching her nose, "She's not interested, Jacob."

"Nor do I have any interest in her," Jacob scoffed as he began to change his clothes, "She's a stuck up brat."

"Jacob!" Evie gasped, "You barely know the girl."

"Oh, I got a snippet of her and so far, she's completely mad," Jacob said rolling his eyes, "Always keeping her nose in her books and not experiencing life."

Evie sighed and shook her head, "You never know, that is her way to spend her free time. She can't be like you and sneaking off at night to go gamble and fight."

"I didn't say that is what she had to do," Jacob replied glaring slightly at his sister, "But she does need a little push in the right direction."

"Jacob, don't do anything stupid and make her hate you," Evie snapped as she slipped into bed, "It would be nice to have a friend around, especially our age."

"Don't worry, sister dearest," Jacob replied confidently, "We'll get along in no time."

"I don't like that look in your eye," Evie replied laying down and turned her back to him, "Don't ruin this friendship."

Jacob slipped into his own bed as the smirk was still evident on his face, "We'll be close friends in no time, Evie."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry for a very late update and that it is so short! This chapter was difficult to write but I managed to get through it. I have so much planned for this and have so many good ideas! I am so happy that a lot of my readers have returned and that you're giving me support! Thank you so very much! It is greatly appreciated and thank you for your reviews, I am touched. I hope that you are enjoying the prequel to Jacob and Moira's starting adventure!


	3. Know Your Opponent

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James and Moira Haywood.

* * *

The next day, Jacob and Evie began to head towards the Haywood's home so they could continue their training. Again, Evie was trying to tell Jacob not to cause any trouble with Moira but Jacob wasn't listening to a word that his sister was saying. He wasn't going to get along with her at all. She and him were different in many different ways that he figured it would be possible for them to relate to anything at all. As they arrived at the front door, Evie used to knocker to knock then looked at her twin.

"Remember what I said," Evie replied sternly.

"Remember what?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"Jacob," Evie growled, "I mean it."

They heard footsteps on the other side of the door and was opened by Moira. She looked at the twins and smiled at Evie, not wanting to acknowledge Jacob.

"Hello, Evie," Moira chirped, "Father is expecting you and your dear brother in his study."

Jacob picked up on the sense of sarcasm in Moira's voice when she mentioned him. It didn't faze him of course since he was starting to get used to Moira's icy demeanor. This of course was not going to stop him from getting her to lighten up. Evie thanked Moira and stepped into the cozy home. Jacob had followed behind his sister into the home then glanced at Moira as she closed the door. She looked at him then walked away from him to go upstairs. Jacob rolled his eyes and still kept his gaze on her.

"No lessons today with George?" Jacob asked.

Moira continued up the stairs, "George is out for the day so I am making my time useful."

"Going to escape in your fantasies again, Ice Queen?" Jacob queried with a slight smirk.

Moira snapped her head to him, "What did you just call me?"

"Just pointing out your cold aura," Jacob replied as he walked towards James's study, "Have fun daydreaming, Ice Queen."

Moira glared at him as he left and swore under her breath, "Damn brute."

She angrily stomped up the stairs and then slammed her bedroom door behind her. Jacob heard the door slam which made him smirk to himself then entered the study. Evie and James both looked at Jacob and immediately Jacob caught the glare of his sister. He could tell that Evie wanted to kill him for pissing off Moira but he knew how to face his sister's wrath. James then quirked a brow at Jacob and wondered what happened.

"What is the matter with Moira?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, sir," Jacob replied trying to act innocent, "I think she is upset she is unable to train today."

James continued to look at him then stood up from his seat, "I will see to Moira. If you'll excuse me both, I will return shortly."

James left his study to see his daughter as he left the twins alone together. Once James was out of earshot, Evie looked at her brother with a look that would have killed him. He smirked at her only to have Evie punch at his arm hard. The male twin wasn't expecting that and had to try not to yelp out in pain.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Evie!?" Jacob shouted.

"You damn well know why, Jacob Frye!" Evie snarled, "You can't leave that poor girl alone for five minutes without angering her!"

"Oh, poor girl, my arse," Jacob snapped, "She is a bratty cur."

"You're the one being a bratty cur," Evie spat, "Give the girl a chance. You two need to learn to deal with each other so it won't be a headache for father or Mr. Haywood. If not friends, then tolerable acquaintances."

"Hard promise to keep, sister dear," Jacob replied rolling his eyes.

"Do it or I will end you," Evie growled as she glared at him.

"So much love," Jacob chuckled lightly.

Evie was about to smack her brother again but heard footsteps coming towards the study. Evie and Jacob turned to see James coming back into his study with Moira right beside him. She did not have a very pleasant look upon her face, especially when she made eye contact with Jacob. Jacob still couldn't help but smirk to himself, knowing that he had Moira under his thumb now. Moira tore her eyes from his to look at her father who sat back down at his desk. James looked at the three Assassins in front of him and he could sense there was a lot of tension with all three. James already knew that Moira and Evie got along perfectly well but it was Jacob she always seemed to butt heads with. Considering that, James knew what he would do for training for the twins today that would also involve Moira.

"Moira, since you cannot continue your training today with George," James started, "I think it would be best if you worked with the twins today."

Moira had a little bit of a disappointed look on her face, "Father, I was just about to start my new book."

"That can wait, love. I think it would be best for you to work with us today," James replied sternly, "Though for now, you will work with Evie and I will work with Jacob."

Jacob was a little surprised to hear this and wasn't expecting James to have him and his sister work separately. Moira couldn't help but smile a little victoriously at her father's words. She told him that Jacob was annoying her and what he has done. She felt like this was her father's way of "punishing" Jacob for tormenting her. Evie and Jacob had both noticed the smug look on Moira's face. Evie encouraged it while Jacob on the other hand was not thrilled with her look. Moira agreed to her father's plan and would work with Evie. James began to pull out a few books for Evie and Moira to read from. He wanted them to read text from one of the greatest Master Assassins, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, and apply it to their teachings now while James would work with Jacob on his fighting. James instructed Jacob to meet him outside when he was ready.

As Evie and Moira sat at James's desk and arranging the books, Moira looked at Jacob with a small smirk, "Father will not go easy on you."

"I don't need your concern," Jacob replied a little coldly as he left the study.

Moira glared at him as he left the room, causing her stomach to bubble with anger. She absolutely could not stand him and didn't know if they would ever get along. Evie watched as her brother left then glanced over at Moira to see an equal look of anger on her face. Evie then placed her hand on her friend's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Don't let him get to you, Moira," Evie piped up, "He's doing it on purpose to ruffle your feathers."

"But why, Evie dear?" Moira sighed in defeat, "I don't understand why he is treating me this way."

"Jacob has always been like that. He does it to get a rise out of you so he could have a laugh," Evie explained, "Jacob is not a bad person but I admit he does go far in his teasing. I wouldn't take it personally, Moira."

"I'll try not to," Moira said grabbing a book and began to leaf through it, "He's just so brash and brutish."

"That is my "loving" brother for you," Evie replied leaning back in her chair with her book and rolling her eyes, "Again try not to let him get to you."

Moira let out a sigh and read from her book, "I'll try indeed."

Jacob followed behind James towards the backyard as he cursed in his head at Moira, thinking she had a hand in this. She really was a spoiled child underneath that know it all attitude. He figured that James would let Moira get away with a lot to an extent. James then turned to Jacob as the younger Assassin looked up at him with a questioning brow. Now that he really thought about it, James was a little intimidating but not enough for Jacob to falter. He's already seen the man in action and was ready to take him down if need be.

"Have you been practicing what we learned yesterday?" James asked as he eyed Jacob.

"Of course, I think I am ready to have a go at you again, Mr. Haywood," Jacob replied with a grin.

James couldn't help but smirk at Jacob's enthusiasm which made the young Assassin wonder what his master was up to. The smirk looked very familiar to him and he knew exactly where Moira got it from. It actually pissed him off a little bit but he couldn't let his mentor get to him like this. He's been in enough fights to hold his own and he studied his master's move almost perfectly yesterday. Bringing James Haywood to his knees would be easy enough, "All right, if you are confident, then let's get started."

Jacob removed his coat then balled his hands into fists, bringing them up defensively. The smirk was still evident on James's face as he also readied himself for the fight. Jacob was trying to read the look on his mentor's face but couldn't pick up on anything. James then made the first move by quickly by throwing a punch to Jacob's side which he had quickly blocked. Recalling as much as he could from the last few times he's trained with the elder Assassin, he thought about the fighting style that James had adapted to. The man was easy to read and Jacob frankly thought that his style was boring. Jacob dodged a few of his punches then decided to go for an attack to James's chest as he wanted to end this quickly. He was strong enough to take down this man as he did with men at fight clubs. Though James had anticipated this and quickly moved behind Jacob, completely catching the younger Frye off guard. James had kicked Jacob's feet out from under him and caused Jacob to fall onto his back. Feeling the wind being knocked out of him, he looked up at James who looked at him sternly.

"I know you've been watching me and studying my moves, Jacob," James replied, "That's why I decided to mix things up a little to see if I could catch you off guard. I see that I am correct in my theory. Always expect the unexpected when it comes to your opponents, even if you have studied up on him."

Jacob let out a sigh and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by this outcome. He carefully sat up then looked to see James holding a hand out to him. Jacob accepted the offer and took his mentor's hand. James then helped him up and dusted a few spots from the younger Assassin. James then looked at Jacob with his dark blue eyes and then smiled at him from under his moustache and beard, "You are learning well and fast, Jacob. It is good that you are studying your foe for weaknesses and flaws but you still need to be on your toes."

"Understood," Jacob replied with a nod.

James nodded at the younger Assassin's answer. He knew that Jacob had a lot of potential but he just needed to focus more. Both of them worked on different fighting techniques that Jacob was quickly learning from. He was definitely going to apply these moves to fight clubs in the future. He was glad that he was training with someone else instead of his father. Someone who wouldn't be so frustrated with him. It almost seemed as if James understood him a lot better than his own father. Maybe that was why Ethan suggested he work with James. Jacob felt like he could connect better with James instead of his own father. Ever since he was young, Jacob couldn't understand for the longest time why his father abandoned him and Evie until they were six years old. He always thought his father hated him and resented him because Cecily died giving birth him and his sister. Ethan reassured he loved the twins but at times, Jacob questioned that.

"Let's take a break for right now," James piped up.

Jacob nodded then sat down with a sigh. His body ached but it was a good feeling and almost refreshing. James then sat down right beside him and looked up at the tree in the backyard that the leaves were a a lovely shade of red, "I know that you and Moira are not getting along well."

"I apologize if I am stepping out of line," Jacob replied as he gazed at the ground.

"No need to," James said continuing to gaze at the tree, "I know she is not easy to get along with since her mother passed away and I've had to raise her alone. There were times where she had to be take care of by a nanny while I was away and she turned to reading while I was away. Her mother introduced her at such a young age that Moira has a fondness for books. Her books have been her friends and of course myself. She is still getting used to her surroundings and believe me, I have spoken to her about her attitude. I'm sure that if you give her time, she will come around."

"With all due respect, sir," Jacob started, "I don't know if that is possible."

James chuckled lightly and patted his shoulder, "Give it time. You'll see."

Jacob was confused by his words as he watched the older Assassin stand back up. What did he mean he'll see with time? There was no way that he was ever going to get along with Moira. Her attitude wasn't going to change if she kept having her nose in her books. He fully understood how it felt being raised by one parent but of course he had Evie to get along with. Moira just had her father and constantly having nannies which caused her to feel alone a lot. In a way, Jacob couldn't help but feel sorry for her. If her attitude changed just a bit to where they could tolerate each other, then maybe they could have a good friendship. Maybe he shouldn't give up hope completely on her.

When it was around four, they all settled for some tea and scones before Jacob and Evie decided to head home. Jacob, Evie and James sat at the table while Moira had made the tea and prepared the scones. James had questioned Evie about what she had learned today while Jacob looked at his sister with query since she had no idea what or who she was talking about. Eventually, Moira came in with a tray of tea as well as some scones. She began to serve the tea to everyone then sat next to her father after she was done.

"How did you two do with training today?" Moira asked as she added a couple cubes of sugar to her tea.

"Very well, dear," James replied sipping his tea, "Jacob is starting to learn a lot more than what he was taught."

"Hm, I guess you can put those tactics to good use," Moira replied eyeing Jacob, "Won't you, Mr. Frye?"

Jacob knew exactly what she was getting at and smirked, "You are not wrong, Moira."

Moira chuckled lightly to herself and drank more from her tea. As all four of them continued chatting with each other, Jacob and Moira would glance at each other ocassionally. They made eye contact a few times but then both of them would look away quickly. Jacob wasn't sure why but he was beginning to see Moira in a different light though he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Was it because her father opened up to him about Moira's past and why she acts the way she does. Though, she still needed to lighten up and he was going to help with just that. When they finished their tea and conversation, the twins decided it was time for them to head home to have dinner.

Moira gave Evie a tight hug then smiled at her, "I had a wonderful time with you today, Evie."

"Same," Evie agreed with a smile, "We must get together again and compare notes."

"That would be wonderful," Moira replied. She then turned to Jacob, "And you try not to cause trouble, Mr. Frye."

"Can't promise anything," Jacob said with a smirk causing her to smirk back at him.

"You two make it home safely or else your father will worry," James replied.

"Of course," Evie said and nodded, "Thank you for today, Mr. Haywood."

"Always, Evie," James replied heartily then looked at Jacob, "Good work today, Jacob. You have improved immensely."

"Thank you, Mr. Haywood," Jacob said, "I look forward to more exercises from you."

All four said their goodbyes and Moira and her father closed the door to their home. James told Moira he would be in study for a bit then would help her prepare dinner at five o'clock. Moira looked at her watch and saw that it was only 4:45. She told her father that she would be in her room and she would be down soon for dinner. Moira ascended the stairs to her room then took a seat on her window seat. As she looked out the window, she could see Jacob and Evie making their way home. She leaned against the window pane as she watched them leave. She then noticed Jacob turned his head to look back at her place. From the distance, she was able to lock her gaze with his. She then saw him nodding at her, making her nod back as well. Moira didn't know why but she noticed that Jacob seemed to ease up a little on her as they were having tea. Did her father say something to him to make him stop teasing her the way he did? She wanted to make friends with the younger Frye but at the same time, some of his attitude needed to change. She couldn't put her finger on it but she began to feel a little different towards Jacob.

* * *

A/N: So sorry that it is taking me a long time to get these chapters out. Hopefully the next couple ones will flow out smoother. This is kind of a filler chapter but not really but kinda and blah XD Thank you all to have reviewed and to livelyheart for saying that Jacob and Moira are your OTP, I freaking love you! Thanks again everyone!


	4. Bitter Confrontation

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James and Moira Haywood.

* * *

 **January 1865**

Moira pulled her scarf more around her neck as she was walking back home from the shoppes in town. Moira looked up at the sky to see that it was beginning to snow again. She smiled lightly to herself since she usually liked calm, winter days. She always enjoyed the times where it would snow heavily outside and her and her father would stay nestled by the fire and play games. Moira treasured those times with her father and remembered some of those memories with her mother as well. She let out a deep sigh as she thought about her mother. How Moira missed her so much and wished she was here. She was soon broken out of her thoughts by a snowball hitting her back, making her jump.

Moira whirled around quickly to see who had thrown the ball of snow and saw a certain cheeky Assassin with a wide grin on his face, "And how did I know that it was you, Mr. Frye?"

Jacob continued to give her a cheeky grin as he rolled up another snowball, "Because you are used to my antics by now, Moira."

"Too true but they still annoy me," Moira replied as she turned away from him to continue walking.

Jacob could only laugh at her reaction then began to follow right next to her, still playing with the balled up snow. Moira glanced at him and smiled lightly to herself as they continued to walk. It has been more than a year but Moira and Jacob were still butting heads but not as bad as before. They reached a mutual understanding and decided to work together so they wouldn't annoy their fathers, Evie or even George. Jacob had started using her name but still occasionally called her Ice Queen but Moira still was formal with him and at times called him a brute. Though there wasn't hostility in their nicknames for each other.

"Why do I see a smirk on your face then?" he asked with a chuckle tossing the snowball over his shoulder behind him.

"To lull you into a false sense of security, of course," Moira replied turning up her nose.

"Right," Jacob laughed and shook his head, "Like you would really tell me that."

"You never know," Moira said as she smirked to herself, "I could kill you right now when you least suspect it."

"You wouldn't have the heart," Jacob pointed out confidently.

"Oh, but I thought that my heart was made of stone," Moira giggled.

"Even I know you're not that cold hearted," Jacob replied.

"So kind, Mr. Frye," Moira said still slightly smirking.

"What is Miss Haywood doing out on this lovely winter day?" Jacob asked.

"Just picking up some ingredients for dinner and I have purchased a new book at the shoppes," Moira replied pulling a book from her basket to show him.

"Still in your fantasies then?" Jacob asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I am indeed," Moira said as she opened the book to a random page.

"You have fun with that then," Jacob said as he walked ahead of her, eating an apple, "I'm going to do something a lot more fun than that."

Moira noticed the apple he was eating then looked into her basket to see that he indeed took an apple, making her glare at him, "You cheeky sod."

"Have a good day, Miss Haywood," Jacob laughed and continued to walk.

Moira rolled her eyes but continued forward to her home. Even though they were on decent terms, Jacob still drove her insane. She could only handle him in small doses for a short amount of time. She learned that Evie felt the same which made Moira laugh a little bit. Moira then approached her home and unlocked it then walked into the foyer. She placed the basket of food onto the table and began to take off her scarf then placed it onto the coat rack. She noticed that there was a fire going in the fireplace then figured that her father was in his study.

"Father, I am home," Moira called out.

James then exited out of his study with a newspaper in his hands then smiled at her, "Welcome back, dear. What have you got there?"

"I had picked up a nice roast from the shoppe as well as some apples to make some Eve's pudding," Moira replied with a smile, "I should hopefully have enough apples since one was pilfered from me by Mr. Frye."

"Oh, did Jacob walk you home?" James asked as he helped Moira with the food towards the kitchen.

"To an extent," Moira replied, "It's the same with him. Annoying me as we walk, scold me for my imagination with reading, have the last word then leaves."

"Well it seems that things are a little better between you both," James pointed out.

"I've learned to tolerate him, father. Nothing more," Moira said as she began to reach for a few dishes from the cabinet.

James smirked then sat down at the table as he watched his daughter, "You know. Jacob reminds me of myself when I was his age."

Moira giggled and shook her head, "But you grew out of that. Especially since I don't think mother would have married you if you were so reckless and rude."

"True I did grow out of that and I am sure that Jacob will too," James explained, "Though in a way, your mother helped."

Moira stopped with her food preparation then looked at James, "Father, when you met mother, how did you know that she would be the one you would marry?"

James then had a wishful, content look on his face, "Isi... your dear mother. I recall as clear as day when I first saw her and my heart instantly beat quicker as well as weak in the knees. I remember attending a garden party to celebrate your aunt's engagement but of course I had no invitation so I snuck in."

Moira giggled slightly then sat down across from him and James laughed as well, "I was extremely bored with the party and was about to leave. I moved further into the garden until I saw your mother sitting underneath a tree with a distressed look on her face. In my eyes, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her dark brunette locks were done up in a gorgeous style, her bright blue eyes were sad but still breathtaking and her skin completely flawless. When she looked up to see me, her eyes seemed to get brighter. Poor girl didn't want to be there and said that her parents were also trying to find a suitor for her. I didn't want this woman to be upset and I wanted to see her smile so I took her away from there."

Moira always loved when her father spoke of her mother with so much love and admiration. She knew that her parents loved each other more than anything. When her mother passed away, she knew that her father was extremely heartbroken. Moira was only five when she lost her mother and even then she was still young to understand her mother wasn't coming home. Besides the love stories she read in her books, her parents story made her want a love like theirs.

"I am sure mother was happy that you whisked her away from that party," Moira asked with a smile.

"Indeed she was," James laughed, "We began to walk along the streets of Oxford, getting to know each other and talking of our hobbies, excluding my Assassin life of course. I knew right then and there that I was in love with Isi."

"Do you know if mother felt the same at the time?" Moira asked curiously.

"I want to believe so. Her eyes told me that she was," James said then smirked, "Also the kiss we shared when I escorted her home solidified how we felt."

Moira giggled again then stood back up, "Then you both were happily married."

"It wasn't that easy of course," James piped up.

"Oh, that's right," Moira replied as she began to make dinner, "You and mother had to elope."

"Yes, Isi's mother and her sister had disapproved of me the moment they saw me," James explained, "Isi would always wait for me at night so I could take her out. I took her away from the life that she dreaded so I could show her that life was beautiful and not so dark like she was always taught. After our time together, we were inseparable. Eventually when Isi's mother had a suitor found for her, she was so distraught... I did the only thing I could do, I asked her to marry me, she said yes and we eloped."

"What did grandmother and Aunt Genevieve say?" Moira asked.

"They were not happy with Isi at all," James replied, "Her mother disowned her and Genevieve didn't want anything to do with her. Isi didn't care though, she was happy with me. She fully welcomed the Creed and learned so quickly. She was also ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant with you."

Moira smiled softly, "She was a wonderful, beautiful person."

James let out a small sigh and nodded, "Indeed she was, darling."

James then stood up from his seat then kissed the top of Moira's head, "I'll be in my study for awhile. Please tell me when dinner is ready."

"I will, father," Moira said softly, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"If you don't mind, darling. Thank you," James said then left.

Moira heard her father leave the kitchen then frowned slightly. She knew that her father was still not over her mother's death, even if it was ten years ago. He would be happy talking about Isabel but as soon as he stopped speaking of her, he would reminisce about their marriage and her death, resulting in him locking himself away. Though Moira couldn't blame him. If anything happened to her husband that she loved with all her life, her heart would be shattered. Moira then began to make her father a cup of tea as for herself then continued to finish making dinner.

After they enjoyed their dinner and dessert together, Moira made her way back to her room. She thought back to the conversation she had with her father earlier. Her father had mentioned that Jacob reminded him of himself when he was Jacob's age. She was wondering where he was going with that. She then scrunched her nose and thought about what her father was implying. There was no way she would ever see Jacob that way. She knew he would drive her insane to where she would probably kill him. Once her Assassin training was finished, she was hoping to go to London to help the Brotherhood secure their hold there. She was determined to make a difference as well as prove her worth.

She then thought of her parents and how skilled Assassins they were. Obviously her mother wasn't born into the Brotherhood like her father was but Isabel learned a lot from George, Ethan and Cecily as well as James. Moira still didn't know the full story on how her mother was killed but she missed her mother terribly. Moira loved her father very much but wanted her mother's guidance as well. She still admired the love her parents had for each other since they faced so many hardships and always came out on top.

What made her father think that she was ever going to see Jacob that way? They had absolutely nothing in common and he wasn't even that invested in the Creed like she was. Letting out a sigh, she laid in bed then blew out the candle on her nightstand so she could sleep. The idea still burned in the back of her head but she shook her head and turned over in her bed to sleep.

 **February 1865**

Jacob walked along the street as he made his way home from training with Moira's father. Though they couldn't do much in the winter, they managed to work on a few techniques indoors. Moira wasn't around so Jacob couldn't do his usual teasing to her. He had made it his personal mission to get Moira to lighten up but after a month but to no avail. He figured the girl was a lost cause and couldn't be pleased or even be happy. Why was she resisting smiling or laughing in front of him? He would get the occasional sentence from her and smirk but that was it. She mostly threw things at him to get him to leave her alone. He has never seen a genuine smile on Moira's face.

As he let out a sigh into the night air, he gazed at his breath that disappeared into the chilled breeze. He then looked forward to see a familiar Assassin coming down the street, seeing her hold her coat close. Lo and behold, he noticed that she was reading a book along the way. He shook his head then spoke up to get her attention.

"I see that Miss Haywood is on her way home," Jacob piped up.

Moira looked up at him, "Oh, Mr. Frye, we really do have to stop meeting like this."

"But our encounters are always entertaining," Jacob chuckled.

"To you, maybe," Moira sighed as she started to walk past him, "I am more civil towards you but that doesn't mean that I always welcome your antics."

Jacob glared at her slightly as she just walked away. Enough was enough, he was tired of her cold demeanor. Clearly he wasn't getting through to her with teasing so he had to step it up.

"When are you going to take that stick out of your arse, Moira?" Jacob asked sternly.

"I beg your pardon?!" Moira hissed as she whirled around to look at him.

"You heard exactly what I said," Jacob growled, "Why are you always so cold with me? I tried being kind to you and all I get from you is glaring and smart arse answers."

"Do you know why I can't stand you?" Moira started, "Because you can't take anything seriously in life. Everything is just a game to you, including the Creed! You sneak out at night, you gamble, you fight and drink till you're completely pissed. You even dislike how I read and fantasize about adventures! You're just a large child!"

Jacob rolled his eyes then crossed his arms, "You really hate me for those reasons? I'd rather have fun and enjoy life then be a damn shut in and living with my own fantasies. The real world isn't the same as those fairy tales you read. You sure as hell won't find your husband like how they are portrayed in your books. Who is being childish now?"

Moira bit her lip as she felt tears nip at her eyes, "Go to hell!"

"You know I'm right!" he shouted at her, "There is more to life than being an Assassin and those books you read. I know you haven't lived your life yet if you're so cynical like this. I have tried to help you develop some sense of humor but even you can't do that. With how you are acting, you might as stay alone!"

"Stop it!" Moira shouted.

"No! You need to grow up and open your eyes to what is around you!" Jacob snapped, "You are the child and always get your way by being an immature brat!"

Moira could feel tears fall from her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists, "I hate you so much, Jacob Frye!"

Moira turned and began to run home, letting more tears cascade down her face and heard him shout at her, "Like I really care, bloody Ice Queen!"

Jacob saw the tears that streamed down her flushed cheeks as she ran off to her home. He felt good for finally getting that off his chest and expressing how much he hated her attitude. Though he felt his chest constrict a little when he saw her crying. Jacob shook his head then turned to head towards his home.

Moira sobbed as she kept running and running just to get away from him. She couldn't believe that he was so cruel to her like that. She hated him so much and wanted nothing else to do with him. She burst through the door of her home then hastily ascended the stairs to her room. She slammed the door to her room and locked it before throwing herself onto her bed. Not even a minute later, she heard knocking on her door along with her father's voice.

"Moira? Moira dear, what's wrong?" her father asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing!" Moira sniffed as her voice cracked.

"Moira, open the door," her father pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I want to be left alone, father..." Moira sniffed.

She heard a defeated sigh from her father, "All right, dearest. I will be downstairs if you need me."

Her father left her door to leave Moira to keep crying on her bed. After awhile, Moira sat up to wipe the tears from her face. She hated how her life has turned out. She was dragged from the comfort of her home in Oxford to move to a different place. Sure she had found a friend in Evie but she couldn't stand Jacob at all. Crawley didn't feel like home at all and she didn't feel welcome anymore. She decided she wanted to go home to Oxford. She had some money saved up to where she could buy a train ticket and hopefully stay in a hotel for a few nights. Moira knew that she had to do this in order for her to be happy again.

She began to pack some of her things together in a small bag, she then thought to her father. She loved him dearly and didn't want to break his heart. She knew he had George and Ethan for friends now and that he could train Jacob and Evie. Moira knew she had to make decisions for herself now. She had written a note for her father apologizing for her actions and that she wanted to go home. She packed all that she needed for now then opened the window to her room and scaled down the side of her home. Upon landing on the fresh snow in the yard, she gazed through the window to see her father sitting in the living room with a fire going in the fireplace.

She let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, father... I love you dearly..."

She turned from seeing her father to the road ahead of her. Snow was falling from the sky but this wasn't going to stop her. She wanted her home back and all the precious memories she had in Oxford. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she began to make her way towards the train station with a heavy heart.

* * *

A/N: I am **SO** sorry that this took me a month to get out. I have had major writer's block with this first quarter of the story but I am actually at a point now to where I can hopefully crank out a chapter a week but we will see since I am still very busy. Thank you all to have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. You are all amazing for your support! *sobs* Things are going to make a major turn here soon!


	5. Reconciliation

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James and Moira Haywood.

* * *

Ethan was reading from his morning paper as he sat at the table with Jacob and Evie as they ate their breakfast. There was nothing usually good or interesting in the newspaper for Crawley, always the same dry news. Not like the news that the Brotherhood has of course. He really did know the real news that was out there. He folded up the newspaper and took a drink of his tea then paid attention to his breakfast before him. Before he could take another bite, he heard a pounding at his door. Ethan cocked a brow then stood up to answer the door. Who could be here at this hour and banging so bloody loudly? Ethan opened the door to see that it was James who was frantic, which concerned him.

"James, what is going on?" Ethan asked, surprised to see his friend like this.

"It's Moira," James replied, tears billowing in his eyes, "She has gone missing. I need your help finding her, Ethan."

"What happened?!" Ethan asked very surprised.

"Last night, she came home very troubled," James started, "I didn't know what was wrong since she refused to tell me. I try to wake her up but I didn't hear her moving about and I had to pick the lock on her door. She wasn't in her bed and her window was wide open then I saw a note on her pillow. The note said she was sorry and that she was going home."

"What on earth caused her to act like this?" Ethan asked, still surprised.

"I am not sure..." James replied as a few tears fell, "I don't understand why she would do such a thing..."

"Father? What's going on?" a voice said behind the elder Assassin.

Ethan turned to see Evie and Jacob come into the foyer, "Moira has run off. We need to find her."

Evie and Jacob both had shocked looks on their faces. Regret began to wash over the young male Assassin, knowing that he was the reason why she ran away. He really didn't think Moira would take his words to heart but with how she acted towards him last night, he understood. He hated himself for making her run away and also making her cry.

"Run off!?" Evie gasped, "Why?"

"We are not sure," Ethan sighed, "Though she was upset last night."

"Evie... Jacob..." James started and looked at them with pleading eyes, "Do you know anything at all of why she could have done this?"

Evie shook her head with a frown, "Not at all, Mr. Haywood. I didn't get a chance to speak with her yesterday."

Jacob knew that he had to speak up since he was the one who had hurt her to where she ran from home. He noticed that his father and his mentor had eyes on him. As much as he didn't want to, he told them.

"I am the reason why Moira was upset... and why she was crying..." Jacob sighed.

"Jacob!" Evie hissed as she glared at her brother.

"What did you say to her?" Ethan asked sternly.

Jacob let out another sigh and closed his eyes, "I said she needed to stop living in her fantasies, to not be cynical and to grow up... also saying she should be alone..."

After explaining what he had said to her, it dawned on him how many hurtful things he said to Moira. He felt his chest constrict with the same feeling he felt last night when he saw tears falling from her blue eyes. He noticed that Evie had an extremely angry look on her face while his father had a disappointed look on his.

Ethan then looked at James, "We will help you, James. Where do we start?"

"We need to catch the next train to Oxford," James said, "We will start there."

* * *

"Please, I don't have much money... I can do dishes or clean or something..." Moira begged the hotel owner, "Please let me stay..."

"You don't have the money, you can't stay," he growled slightly, "Now bugger off before I toss you out myself!"

Moira had a fearful look on her face then grabbed her bag from the floor and fled into the cold air outside the hotel. She held her bag close then looked up at the sky to see that it was snowing again, making her let out a heavy sigh. She spent most of her money on her train ticket and some food to where she didn't have much for a hotel room. Moira didn't want to bother going to her grandmother or her aunt for help since they treated her mother so horribly. She pulled her scarf closer as she began to walk down the street, trying to figure out what she could do. Moira had no way of going back to her old home since a family already moved in. The snow began to fall heavier which concerned the Assassin.

She leaned against a wall then slid down to the ground, holding her bag close. What was she doing? She didn't have any way to pay for a hotel room, no way to even get back to Crawley and couldn't pay for food now. She closed her blue eyes to feel tears pool. She couldn't believe how everything has happened in such a short amount of time. She felt like her heart and soul were completely broken now. Maybe Jacob was right; she deserved to be alone. Moira then thought of the one place where she could feel welcome.

The streets were growing silent as people were heading to their homes so they could warm up from the setting sun to the snow falling graciously from the skies. Moira rubbed her arms as she felt a shiver go down her spine from the wind that was blowing. She then entered a cemetery and looked at all the gravestones around her. She walked to a part of the graveyard that she knew all too well. Approaching a stone, she kneeled in front of it with a frown.

"Hello, mother..." Moira whispered. She let out a disheartened sigh then sat cross legged in front of the headstone. Her blue eyes traced over the name of her mother, Isabel Haywood. Beloved mother and wife. Moira then touched the stone and frowned, "I wish that you were here right now... here with me and father... I know you would make everything so much better than it is right now... I just don't know what I have been doing wrong. I have learned the Creed well from father and have followed everything... yet... it still seems like my life is falling to pieces... I am starting to wonder if Jacob was right about everything and that I am just a stubborn child..."

Jacob's words seemed to cross her mind which made her close her eyes and look down at her hands. A few tears fell from her eyes and onto her freezing hands then took in a deep, heavy breath. She felt stupid right now for her reckless behavior. Here she was, all alone in front of her mother's grave as the night approached with snow that didn't seem to stop. She bit her lip as more tears spilled from her eyes, mentally apologizing to her father, George, Ethan, Evie and to even Jacob.

* * *

"All right, James," Ethan spoke up as he looked at his friend, "Where would be the places Moira would go?"

"She had several places she would go to," James began, "Her favorite places were the park where Isi and I took her as a child, the library, as well as a hiding hole near the sweets shoppe. I have a feeling she probably is housed in a hotel or trying to stay in our old home."

"That's enough ground for all of us to cover," Ethan said, "James, you should check your old home, I will look around the hotels."

He then turned his attention to Jacob and Evie, "Evie, you check the library as well as the hiding place. Jacob, you look around the park."

The twins nodded and were both on their separate ways to find Moira. Jacob began to use his eagle vision to try and see if he could track Moira at all. He slightly remembered where the park was from what Moira had told him and Evie before. Despite Moira pissing him off immensely, he did listen to everything she had to say. He wondered if she did the same for him. Obviously she hung onto every word he said last night since she ran off. He still hated himself for saying those horrible things to her. He finally entered the park to begin his search. Glancing around, he couldn't find any trace of Moira and it didn't look like she was even here at all.

After searching the whole park, Jacob concluded that she wasn't here. He crossed his arms then closed his eyes, thinking of where else he could check. Where else could she be hiding if she wasn't here? After a few minutes, it suddenly struck him. He then left the park and began to make his way to the cemetery. He figured that Moira would be visiting her mother's grave. If she wasn't there, he would meet up with everyone else. He just prayed to God that he was right and that he would find her there, safe and sound. Once he arrived, he used his eagle vision once again to try and find her. Sure enough, after a few seconds, he noticed a familiar form lying by a grave. Jacob immediately ran over to the form to see that it was Moira. He couldn't believe that she was actually here; he found her. She looked like she was freezing as she was curled up making him run to her side. He immediately took her into his arms to try and warm her up, mentally begging her to wake up.

He brought her close to him then cradled her head to his chest and frowned, "Moira... please wake up... This is all my fault..."

This still didn't wake her up and he began to worry for her. It really was his fault that Moira had run from home and that she ended up like this. He rubbed her arms to try and warm her up the best he could while trying to wake her up. He wanted to make it up to her for what he has done. He wished that she was awake and that she would say something to him, even if it was an insult. During the train ride to Oxford, he was already trying to figure out a way to apologize to her. He knew that he could be brash but it really cost him this time. Yes, Moira did piss him off but when he heard that she ran away, something in him made him feel like a part of him was missing. He didn't know how to explain it or even how to interpret it.

"Mmm..." Moira groaned lightly, "Ja... cob?"

Jacob looked down at Moira, surprised but smiled, "Moira, thank God that you are all right."

"Is... is this real?" Moira asked in a weak tone as she looked at him with half lidded eyes, "Did I die? Are you the one taking me to the afterlife?"

Jacob chuckled lightly at what she said, "This is real, Moira. I am really here."

She then closed her eyes, "I'm... sorry..."

Jacob quirked a brow at what she said, " For what?"

"You... you were right..." Moira said softly, "I am... a child who... who is stuck in her world of fantasy..."

Jacob then shook his head, his frown deepening, "Don't be sorry at all, Moira. It's my fault... it's my fault that this happened to you. You have every right to have your fantasies... I have mine too."

"You do?" Moira asked, reopening her eyes to look into his eyes as she began to breathe deeper.

He nodded as he gazed into her blue orbs, "Ever since I could remember, I have always wanted to go to London to conquer it from the Templars."

"You... want to go to London too?" Moira asked a little surprised.

"More than anything," Jacob said, "Do you as well?"

Moira nodded slightly, "When I was little, father would tell me all about London... and I have wanted to go there... and take back London. I thought I was the only one."

Jacob shook his head, "Evie and I want to go so badly... Moira, if you come back to Crawley, we can work towards that goal."

Moira went to speak but then passed out and went limp in his arms as her breathing became even more shallow. Jacob felt for her pulse to feel that her heart was beating slower which concerned him. Moira was extremely sick and he knew she had to be taken to the hospital now. He quickly shook his jacket off his shoulders then wrapped her up in it and picked her up bridal style. Jacob immediately ran towards the hospital as he kept an eye on Moira who had a pained look on her face.

"Hang in there, Moira," Jacob replied confidently, "I am not going to lose you."

He soon arrived at the hospital and entered through the front door. A couple nurses saw the distressed look on his face and the woman that was in his arms. They made their way towards him to look over the woman in his arms.

"What happened?" one nurse asked.

"She was asleep in the cold but I am not sure for how long," Jacob explained, "She is still alive but she is freezing."

"She needs to be treated now," the other nurse said as she looked over Moira.

"Will she be all right?" Jacob asked almost desperately.

"We will take care of her and do what we can, sir," the nurse said.

A couple more nurses came by with a gurney to take Moira to which he almost reluctantly gave her to them but he knew Moira needed help. He watched as they took Moira away through some doors, feeling his heart grow heavy again. He wanted to go with them to make sure that she would recover. Jacob hoped that she would be all right and that she wasn't severely sick.

"Sir," a nurse spoke to him softly. Jacob then looked at the woman with concern in his eyes, "Is she your wife?"

Jacob then shook his head, "N-no, I am... a friend of hers. But if you need to know anything about her, I can tell you."

Jacob gave the nurse all of Moira's basic information and the nurse said a doctor would be with her shortly. Jacob then decided to go and find everyone else and tell them he found Moira and that she was safe as she was being treated. Jacob had managed to locate James near his old home, seeing the elder Assassin looking in different directions.

"Mr. Haywood!" Jacob called to him.

James turned to see Jacob running towards him then approached the younger Assassin, "Jacob! Any luck?"

"I found her, sir," Jacob replied, "She is sick and I took her to the hospital."

James had a look of relief and fear on his face, "Where was she?"

"At the graveyard... asleep in front of her mother's grave," Jacob explained.

James's face fell when he heard that and let out a sigh, "Go find your father and sister, I'm going to the hospital to tend to Moira."

"Of course, we will meet you there," Jacob said as he turned to leave.

"Jacob," James called to him making the young Assassin look back at him, "Thank you for finding her."

Jacob nodded before he ran off to find Ethan and Evie. James then ran towards the hospital to see how his daughter was fairing. He didn't know what he would do if Moira were to die. First he lost his beloved wife and now it was a possibility that he was going to lose his daughter to an illness. James felt like a lot of this mess was his fault that made Moira want to run away. When he had arrived to the hospital, he notified the nurses who he was and they took him to Moira. When they entered the room, the doctor was writing a few things down then looked at James.

"Ah, are you her father?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am," James replied almost frantically, "What is wrong with my daughter? Will she be all right?"

"We need to keep an eye on your daughter for the night," the doctor started, "But Miss Haywood will live even though she had lost a significant amount of her body heat. We managed to get her body temperature back to normal and Miss Haywood is resting. If that young man didn't bring her in as soon as he did, then it would have been worse."

James breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked God that Moira would survive. He knew he couldn't go on if his daughter wouldn't survive. He was grateful to Jacob for finding her and bringing her as quickly as he did. He then looked over at Moira who was fast asleep in the bed while being covered with many layers of blankets. The doctor decided to take his leave and let James be alone with his daughter. He pulled a chair next to her bed only to gaze at her with sad blue eyes, wishing she could wake up.

After a half an hour, Jacob had arrived back to the hospital with his father and sister. They were directed to where Moira's room was by a nurse only to see James sitting by his daughter's side, doing his best to keep his head up. Ethan then walked beside James to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. James looked up at his friend with tired eyes then smiled lightly.

"How is she doing?" Ethan asked softly so he wouldn't disturb the female Assassin's sleep.

"She'll recover all right," James answered, "If Jacob didn't find her sooner... she would have died..."

"Thank goodness for that..." Ethan sighed softly, "When will she be released?"

"They said later on tomorrow. They need to keep her overnight in case if anything happens," James replied, "Hopefully she will be all right to go home by them."

"If that's the case, we should find a hotel and get some rest, James," Ethan mentioned.

"I don't want to leave her side though," James said as he looked from Ethan to Moira.

"I know that she will be all right, Mr. Haywood," Jacob spoke up, "You need to rest up... it's been a long day."

James then looked back at the young male Assassin then nodded almost hesitantly, "You're right... We will come back and check on her then..."

James stood up and placed a soft kiss on Moira's forehead and told her he loved her before standing up to see his friend and his children. He smiled at them and nodded before they all decided to leave. As Ethan and James began to walk out of the room, Jacob wanted to stay behind a little. Evie took notice of her brother not by her side then looked back to see him by Moira's side.

"Jacob... are you coming along?" Evie asked while quirking a brow.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Jacob replied to his sister.

The elder twin nodded before disappearing from the door frame. Jacob directed his attention to Moira who continued to sleep soundly in the bed before him. His heart grew heavy again while looking at her and then carefully placed a hand over her cheek.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain..." Jacob replied quietly as his thumb stroked her cheek slowly, "I swear that I will make it up to you."

Jacob then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then looked at her face again, "Rest well and get better, love."

Jacob then left her side to meet back up with his sister, father and mentor. After having the fear of losing her, he knew that he couldn't forgive himself if something had happened to her. Jacob nearly felt his heart stop when James had mentioned that she would have died if he didn't find her sooner. He knew now that he had to better his relationship with Moira no matter what. Deep down, he cared for her very much and couldn't bear to lose her as a friend. He wasn't sure about this feeling but he wanted to do all he could to make her happy.

* * *

A/N: Hey there, everyone! Thanks for all the reads and reviews! They help me out a lot and know that you guys still enjoy these stories! Again, I have a feeling that these will be weekly updates so stay tuned!


	6. Welcome Home

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for James and Moira Haywood!

* * *

Moira felt like she was completely numb and had no idea where she was. All she could remember was being freezing cold and looking up at a familiar face which held worry in hazel eyes. She felt warm and comfortable now as if she hadn't been cold at all. Did she die and was she in heaven? Moira scrunched her face then began to slowly open her eyes. Her vision was still blurred but blinked her blue orbs a few times to see clearly. She saw a white ceiling of a very unfamiliar place and knew that she was not in her home. Maybe this was heaven? She then turned her head to see that her father was sitting by her side, asleep upright in his chair.

"F... father?" Moira spoke up in a hoarse voice.

James opened his eyes to see his daughter was awake, making him smile and go to her side, "Thank god, you're awake, darling."

"Where... where am I?" Moira asked trying to keep her eyes open.

"You're in the hospital," James explained, "You were found by your mother's grave... nearly frozen to death."

Moira frowned as she looked at her sheets, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, Moira..." James said softly then sat up to touch her face, "Darling, don't be sorry at all."

Moira shook her head as tears continued to fall, "This is all my fault, father... I was being absolutely foolish and wasn't thinking..."

James frowned slightly and stroked Moira's brunette hair out of her face then kissed her forehead lightly, "I'm just happy that you are safe and alive, Moira..."

Moira then wrapped her arms around him to hold him tightly. James held her back just as tight and closed his eyes, feeling tears nip at his own eyes. He was grateful that he still had his daughter and that she was recovering. Both of them heard footsteps then looked towards the door to see Ethan and the twins.

"She's awake," Ethan said with a smile as he walked in, "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Much better... thank you, sir," Moira said softly then gripped her sheets, "I'm sorry to have caused you all so much trouble..."

"It's all right, really," Ethan said softly, "We are relieved that you are doing better."

Moira still felt horrible for doing this to her father, her mentor and her friends. She looked to see that almost everyone looked tired which made her feel worse. Moira then bundled the sheets in her hands.

"I am still sorry for what I had put you all through... but I am grateful to know that you all care," Moira piped up.

"Of course we care, Moira," Evie said with a gentle smile as she walked over to her friend, "We always will."

Moira smiled softly to herself, "Thank you all..."

The nurse soon came into her room with her afternoon meal along with some tea. As Moira ate, she listened to various stories told by her father, Ethan and the twins, making her smile. She truly did feel blessed for having such wonderful people in her life. She noticed from time to time that Jacob would stare at her which made her look at him. He didn't look away and only smiled gently at her which made her heart leap. Moira was then drinking from her tea cup then her father spoke up.

"Dearest, I know that I had taken you away from your home here in Oxford almost unexpectedly and I'm sorry," James started, "I just wanted you to expand your horizons and learn new tactics from George, Ethan and the twins... I had no idea how unhappy you really were to where you ran off. I am sorry, Moira. If you'd like... I will help you find a place here in Oxford and you can be on your own. I will support any decision you make."

Moira felt a pang of guilt and sadness in her heart when her father said this to her. She didn't want to abandon her father just to be stuck in Oxford with just her memories. She looked at everyone and felt her heart falter even more. She had become very attached to everyone and cared for them very much. She saw Ethan as a second father while Evie was one of her best friends in the world and she knew that she cared for Jacob as a dear friend. Moira then looked back at her father, the man who raised her by himself since she was five years old. The man who taught her so many things and given her all his love. She could not and would not hurt them anymore.

Moira took her father's hand into hers with her free hand and gazed into his blue eyes, "Oh, father... I... I feel like I don't deserve you as my father let alone receive your love... I love you dearly... I regret running off the way I did... I wasn't thinking and I am still very sorry for worrying you all and causing you to come find me."

She looked from her father to her friends, "I have grown to love you all very much too and consider you my family. I so badly wanted to come back to Oxford, thinking that I could be happy and have my precious memories but I was wrong... When I arrived here... I was cast away and treated so badly and didn't feel like I was back home at all. After you all came to find me, I know where my true home is now... So father... I don't want to stay in Oxford, I want to go home to Crawley. I want to make new memories that I can cherish forever... and I have people who have shown me what home is really like."

James smiled at his daughter as he squeezed her hand, "As soon as you are released, we will take you home, darling."

Moira smiled at his words then saw the nurse come in, saying that visiting hours were over. She also mentioned that Moira was able to leave tomorrow to go home. James gave his daughter a kiss on the head and said he loved her before leaving, Evie gave Moira a quick hug and smile while Ethan patted her shoulder, telling her that he was happy she was coming home. Jacob was the last one to approach her then looked over at the nurse.

"I would like to speak to Moira alone, if you don't mind," Jacob started, "I promise I won't be long."

The nurse nodded and said she would give him five minutes. That would more than enough time for him to apologize to her. Jacob then looked back at Moira to see she was smiling softly at him.

"Thank you for saving my life, Jacob..." Moira replied gently.

Jacob smiled as he sat beside her on the bed, "Of course... it's the least I could do. Moira... I... I'm sorry for the horrible things I had said to you. I wasn't thinking clearly and was angry. I understand why you have your fantasies and I shouldn't have made fun of you for them."

"Jacob..." Moira said softly then grasped his hand in hers, "I'm sorry too... I'm sorry that I have treated you so poorly and being so cruel. You don't deserve it but you're right though... I shouldn't be in my fantasies all the time and avoiding real life. You're absolutely right."

Jacob squeezed her hand, "How about we start our friendship over and work towards our goal?"

"You mean London?" Moira asked a little surprised, "That was real? I thought it was a dream..."

"Of course it was real," Jacob chuckled, "But we will make it to London together. I promise."

"I can't wait," Moira said giving him a gentle smile.

"I better be off but I will see you tomorrow," Jacob said getting up, "Rest well, Moira."

"You too, Jacob," Moira responded.

Jacob placed a kiss on her forehead then let his hand slip from hers. Moira watched as he left then placed her hand on her forehead where he kissed her. Her cheeks began to heat up as she thought about that small kiss. She smiled to herself and laid back down while looking at the ceiling. Moira had a good feeling that things were going to turn around that her life was going to get better.

* * *

It has been a few days since Moira had arrived back home in Crawley and things were already getting better. She slowly got back into her training with Ethan as well as George. She also began to spend more time with Jacob and Evie instead of keeping herself in her room and reading. The change to her normal routine was refreshing and helped the female Assassin have more happiness and purpose in her life. She was also excited that she was going to work towards going to London with Jacob and Evie. Moira was getting ready for her lesson with Ethan at his home since he wanted her to come over. As Moira was heading out the door, she could see Jacob and Evie walking along the cobblestone walkway where snow was beginning to melt.

"Hello, Jacob, Evie," Moira said waving to them.

The twins looked at her with a smile and Evie spoke up, "Hello, Moira. How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine and full of energy," Moira chirped.

"Good to see that you're up and about," Jacob said placing a hand on top of her head getting a chuckle from the female Assassin.

"You two ready for your lesson with father today?" Moira asked as she looked at them both.

"We can manage anything that your father throws our way now," Jacob chuckled.

"Speaking of which, our father is waiting for you," Evie mentioned.

"Oh, yes!" Moira gasped, "I was just on my way to meet him actually."

"Try not to have too much fun," Jacob said with a smirk as he walked passed her to the front door.

Moira smirked back then looked at Evie, "You two enjoy yourselves as well."

Evie giggled and nodded as she followed her brother. Moira began to make her way towards the Frye's home and admired the scenery in front of her. She loved the snow but she was ready for spring to come around and warm everything up. She always loved seeing the flowers grow and see the buds bloom in all their glory. She especially loved springs days in the park with her father where they would have picnics and play croquet. She wondered what springs days with everyone else would be like. Moira approached the front door of the moderate sized home then knocked on the door. She waited for a bit before she was greeted by the face of her mentor.

"Ah, good morning, Moira," Ethan greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Frye," Moira said softly.

"You look much better than from the other day," Ethan replied.

"Fit and ready to go, sir," Moira said happily.

"Good, come in," Ethan said as he stepped aside. Moira thanked him then stepped into his home to feel warmth from the fireplace. Ethan then stood beside her, "We won't do any kind of physical training today since I don't want to push you quite yet, Moira, but I do need to speak with you."

"Oh, yes, sir," Moira said softly.

She then followed him into the living room to see there was tea biscuits ready on the coffee table. Ethan gestured for her to sit down across from him to which Moira did. She didn't get a chance to get a good look of the living room before and took note of the trinkets and photographs that adorned the room. She saw a photograph of Jacob and Evie that looked very recent and thought they both looked wonderful. Another photograph caught her eye that she gazed at intently. It was of Ethan and what appeared to be his wife, Cecily. Moira thought that she was absolutely beautiful and could see where a lot of Evie's looks came from.

"Moira," Ethan spoke up as he began to pour tea for both of them.

Moira looked at him, "Sir?"

"We are all glad that you are fully recovered from the incident and that you are still here with us," Ethan started while handing her a cup, "I know that my son had said things to you that caused you to run off, I am sorry for that but I will tell you something that should hopefully help you in the future."

"What is that, sir?" Moira asked, interested in what he said as she added sugar to her tea.

"Don't allow to let feelings consume you so easily," Ethan stated, "They can cloud your mind and your judgements... I should know since it has happened to me before a long time ago."

"You're right," Moira said with a soft sigh, feeling guilty again.

"Moira, you know that you have many around you to help you whenever things get difficult," Ethan reminded her.

Moira smiled to herself, "I do know this now, Mr. Frye. I do appreciate all of your support and I feel like everything is starting to turn around."

"Has Jacob been any nicer to you at all?" Ethan asked as he began to prepare his tea.

"He has, sir," Moira said smiling more and felt her cheeks heat up a little, "When I was in the hospital, we both had a discussion and we have agreed to give a friendship another try."

Ethan smiled then took a sip of his tea, "Jacob can be very bold but he has a good heart. Though I don't approve a lot of his methods, he is becoming an exceptional Assassin but he still has a ways to go."

"Well, in a way, we are all still learning," Moira replied as she looked at him.

Ethan knew what she meant and chuckled lightly to himself. They continued to talk and enjoy their tea, discussing more of the Creed and what Ethan had learned over the years. Moira learned a little about missions that he would take on with his wife. Moira couldn't help but admire how brave and courageous Ethan and Cecily were together. Their actions and even their romance reminded her so much of her own parents. This gave her more intiative to find a husband and have a relationship very similar. Before she left to go home, Ethan had let Moira borrow a book with teachings of Master Assassins. She thanked him and promised him that she would take extra special care of it.

As she left, she leafed through the book to see writings from great Assassins like Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Since it was nearing sunset, she decided to sit on the rooftops and read before seeing the sun go below the horizon. She sat down and began reading her book intently and smiled to herself. After a few minutes, she heard a noise behind her making her reach for her pistol and pointed it behind her only to see Jacob approaching.

Letting out a soft sigh, she put her gun away, "You scared me, Jacob. I could have shot you."

"Sorry about that," Jacob said with a chuckle as he sat her.

"What are you doing up here?" Moira asked quirking a brow.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jacob replied, "I saw you up here and came to check up on you. What about you?"

"Oh, you do charm me, Jacob. Thought I would see the sun set before heading home," Moira said with a smile.

"You don't seemed easily charmed though, Miss Haywood," Jacob replied with a smirk.

"Very perceptive," she giggled while glancing back down at the book.

She then felt her book being snatched from her hands, making her blink at her hands. She looked at Jacob who was looking at the book upside down. Moira looked at him with a little annoyance, "Jacob, may I have the book please? It's your father's and I promised him that I would take care of it."

Jacob looked from the book to the female Assassin to see her face had a hint of red. He couldn't help but smirk at the reaction on her face then held the book out to her. She went to reach for it but he quickly pulled it away. Jacob then got up and leapt off the roof to a neighboring rooftop.

"Want the book back? Catch me first!" Jacob laughed then ran off.

Moira gasped then got to her feet, "Damnit, Jacob! We're not doing this!"

She began to chase after him only to hear him laughing. He was certainly quick on his feet to where Moira almost couldn't catch up with him. She thought that things between them have changed but she was wrong. She couldn't believe that he reverted back to his childish ways. Rooftop to rooftop, it didn't seem like the run was ever going to end. Nearly out of breath, she saw that Jacob had landed in a park and turned to look at her, as if waiting for her. Moira was utterly confused by his sudden change of attitude but still pursued him. She ran up to him and only glared at his stupid smiling face.

"My book, Jacob," Moira ordered sternly while holding out her hand.

"Ah, if you insist, Miss Haywood," Jacob replied and bowed as he returned her book.

Moira grabbed it in a huff then turned, "I will take my leave now."

"All right but you are going to miss this lovely sunset," Jacob said.

Moira stopped in her tracks then turned to see that Jacob was looking at the gorgeous sunset. She didn't realize that they were on an overlook that had a perfect view of the setting sun. She held her book to her chest then walked next to Jacob to watch the sight before them.

"You planned this," Moira started, "didn't you?"

"Very perceptive," Jacob said in a somewhat mocked tone.

Moira glanced from the sunset to him then smiled lightly at him, "Thank you, Jacob. Truly."

Jacob smirked again, "You know, you can come to me whenever you're feeling sad, Moira."

"Oh?" Moira replied, "You think you're the person for just that?"

"I bet you that I am," Jacob said as his hazel eyes looked into her blue eyes.

Moira giggled, "All right, challenge accepted then."

"I'm already in the lead," Jacob replied proudly.

"How so?" Moira asked a little confused.

"I got you to smile," Jacob said smirking even more.

Moira couldn't help but blush at his words but couldn't help but feel happy at the same time. Maybe he really did change after the incident. He didn't seem so childish like he was before. She felt more comfortable and at ease around Jacob. Also in a way, she felt safe with him. Jacob shifted his eyes to look at Moira to see that she was happy right now. His heart fluttered as he saw her content face and knew he kept wanting to see her smile. He was going to make sure she remained happy. They both continued to watch the sun set until it eventually disappeared which brought on the night.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this also took a long time to get up! Overwatch has taken over my life OoO but I am doing my best to keep writing haha. I hope to get another chapter out before I go on my week long vacation to Florida for a convention but we shall see! Thank you all for your support! Reviews help out a lot and keep my going! Love you all!


	7. London Adventures

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira and James Haywood.

* * *

 **Summer 1865**

Moira stared out the window of the train cart and couldn't believe that she was going to London. Of course she was only going along with her father to meet with another Assassin in London and help out with a few things. Still the young Assassin was ecstatic that she was going to the grand city and see what it is like. When she heard that she was going to London, she couldn't help but immediately run off to tell Jacob and Evie. The twins were jealous of their friend's fortunate trip to one of the greatest cities. Especially the place they all dreamed of going to and taking down the Templars and Grand Master. Ever since Moira came home from the hospital, Moira and the twins would talk about what they would do in London which only excited the three Assassins even more. Moira still remembered the conversation she had with Evie and Jacob before she boarded the train with her father.

* * *

 _Moira let go of her hug with Evie and looked at the elder Frye twin, "Take care of yourself, Evie dear. Make sure you keep an eye on Jacob."_

 _"I heard that," Jacob pouted making Evie and Moira giggle._

 _Moira then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him lightly, "Try not to drive Evie mad."_

 _"Perish the thought, Moira," Jacob laughed then tightened his grip slightly, "Tell us all about London when you get back."_

 _"Promise," Moira said softly._

 _She pulled away from him slowly then smiled at him before joining her father by his side. George, Ethan and the twins were seeing James and Moira off as they would help out in London with a slight Templar problem._

 _"Safe travels to the both of you," Ethan said with a smile._

 _"Thank you kindly, Mr. Frye," Moira replied._

 _"We will see you all in a week," James said._

 _Moira and James waved at their friends then boarded their train. Moira followed her father to their cart then took their seats. She noticed she could see everyone from the platform, making her smile. She saw Jacob and Evie waving at her, making her wave back at her dear friends. She wished she could have them along her side as she ventured to the grand city._

* * *

"Excited, dearest?" James asked as he smiled at his daughter.

"Very much so, father!" Moira chirped, "Jacob, Evie and I always talk about what we want to do in London. Someday we will arrive to London and defeat the Templars and the Grand Master."

James smiled lightly and patted her hand, "That is going to be some time, Moira. You have much more to learn."

"Of course," Moira replied as she continued to look out the window.

'Even though it will be a long road... I know all three of us will get there,' Moira thought to herself.

Eventually their train arrived to the Whitechapel and already Moira looked at the crowds of people on the platforms. She had never seen so may people in one place before. They had grabbed their luggage and got off of the train. Moira felt so overwhelmed as she gazed around Whitechapel Station and marveled at the architecture. This was just the tip of the iceberg for this part of London or even this borough. Looking back at her father, he was already further ahead making her gasp. She quickly caught up with him but still glanced around at everything.

James had flagged down a carriage that would take them to where the Assassin informant is. As the carrige took them to their destination, James could see the excited look on Moira's face. She looked like a child in a candy shoppe which made James smile. He knew that Moira needed to get away from Crawley for a bit and figured she would enjoy a trip to London. They had arrived at the place though Moira quirked a brow.

"A curio shoppe, father?" Moira asked looking at him.

"Yes, dearest," James replied, "He runs a curiosity shoppe on the side. Come along, he is expecting us."

Moira exited the carriage with her father and approached the door to the shoppe. They entered making the bell chime and someone arrive from the back. Moira saw a man with white and gold Assassin robes approach them both with a smile.

"Ah, James it is very good to see you again, my friend," the man greeted as he walked up to James.

"Henry, it has been too long," James said smiling and shaking the young man's hand, "You are looking well."

"Same to you," Henry chuckled then glanced at Moira, "And this must be your daughter, Moira."

Moira blushed lightly and nodded, "Yes, it is very nice to meet you, Mr..."

"Henry Green," he introduced with a slight bow, "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Haywood."

"Likewise, Mr. Green," Moira said with a smile, "You can call me Moira."

"And you may call me Henry," Henry laughed slightly, "I trust that your train ride has been long and I would be more than happy to prepare a meal for you tonight."

"You're very kind, Henry. Thank you," James said.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Henry offered as he picked up their luggage as James and Moira followed him.

After their meal and settling down for the night, Moira couldn't sleep since she was excited for what the week would bring. Sitting up in her bed, she looked out the window to look at the gas lamps lighting the streets. Moira jumped out of bed only to open the window and climb up onto the roof. The sight before the young Assassin was absolutely breathtaking. Lights from different homes, the London Gallery in the City of London, the large Clock Tower in the far off distance and the many rooftops. Someday this place would be her home with Jacob and Evie. She couldn't wait.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said behind her.

Moira looked behind herself to see Henry still in his Assassin clothing then giggled, "Very much so, Henry."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Please, I would love the company," Moira said gesturing her hand for him to sit next to her. Henry gladly accepted her offer and sat next to her. Moira pulled her knees to her chest while still looking at the city, "Henry, what is it like living here in London?"

"Well, despite the Templars and the Grand Master, it is incredible," Henry responded, "The world is progressing quickly and it is all happening right here in London."

"That's what father and Mr. Frye have told me," Moira said still gazing at the rooftops, "One of these days, Evie, Jacob and I will arrive to defeat the Grand Master. It's always been our dream."

"The help would be very much appreciated," Henry said, "I alone cannot take on the Templars, I am mostly an informant to the Brotherhood. I'm just hoping that in the future the Brotherhood can provide me some help."

"Don't worry, Henry," Moira said confidently, "When we are ready, the twins and I will come to aid you!"

Henry chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I appreciate the sentiment, Miss Haywood... ah, Moira."

"Of course," Moira laughed lightly then let out a content sigh, "For as long as I can remember, Henry, I have always wanted to live in London... to try and help this great city become even greater. Free all the people from bloodshed."

"To achieve greatness in London, you truly will rule it," Henry said gazing up at the stars, "Who knows, maybe all four of us can make it happen."

Moira smiled at this thought while leaning on her head on her arms, "It will happen, Henry. I know it will."

For the next hour, Henry and Moira exchanged stories about one another to get to know each other better. Moira thought that Henry was an amazing person for all the things that he went through. She was happy to know that she had another close friend, especially one in London.

* * *

The whole week that James and Moira visited London, they did a few covert missions along with taking down a couple Templars that were causing Henry some grief. Moira had learned a lot from the young Assassin and thought that he was very good in the field but she fully knew that he couldn't kill anyone after the story he had told her earlier that week. She had grown to like the Assassin as an older brother since he taught her so much and made sure that she was safe.

Though when Moira begged her father to take her to see more of London instead of the Whitechapel district, he refused and said that it was too dangerous especially with Templars and their gang, the Blighters. This had upset Moira greatly since she wanted to explore more of the city. As much as she loved going on missions with her father and Henry to take down a few troublesome Templars, she wanted to see what London had to offer besides the darkest side. She wanted to visits the shoppes, the parks, the landmarks of this city after reading about them from her books and spoken about by people.

Moira sat in her room while looking out the window, dreading that she had to leave tomorrow morning to go back to Crawley. Heaving out a heavy sigh, Moira wished that her father wasn't so strict about her exploring London. She knew how dangerous Templars were but she knew how to be stealthy to get past them. Soon there was a knock at the door and Moira turned her head to look.

"Come in," Moira said softly.

Soon Henry came into the room, "Moira, would you like a cup of tea at all?"

"Oh, that would be lovely," Moira said with a small smile, "Thank you, Henry."

Before Henry left the room, he noticed her solemn face, "Is something the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh... I am just a little sad," Moira sighed looking back out the window.

"What ever for?" Henry asked walking over to her.

"I just wish I could have seen more of London instead of just Whitechapel," Moira confessed, "I know father was being cautious but this place has been my dream ever since I was little."

"Well, is there anywhere in particular you wanted to visit?" Henry asked curiously.

"I would love to see everything but... I have always wanted to see the giant Clock Tower," Moira mentioned, "Especially at night and hear the beautiful chimes."

Henry though for a second the smiled, "Get dressed, I'll take you."

"Y-you're serious?" Moira asked shocked.

"Of course I am," Henry chuckled, "Might as well make your last night in London the best."

Moira jumped from her bed only to run towards Henry and hug him, "Thank you, Henry! So much!"

Henry chuckled again as he hugged her then looked at her, "Quickly, we need to leave soon so your father won't notice we are missing."

Moira nodded and quickly threw on her Assassin clothing after Henry left the room. She quietly left her bedroom down the stairs of the shop to meet Henry outside where he had a carriage. Hopping into the seat next to him, they were off towards Westminster. Moira felt giddy in her seat as she gazed at everything around her. She couldn't wait to tell Jacob and Evie everything that she had seen so far. She always thought that London would be a city of opportunity. Of course once the Grand Master would be taken down then the city would really shine and let everyone have a voice.

They passed through the Strand where she caught a quick glimpse of Covent Garden but then looked in the distance to see the grand Clock Tower, only exciting her more. Henry took a road to where Moira could get a glimpse of Westminster Abbey in all its glory then took a few turns so they had arrived at Parliament. Exiting from the carriage, Moira and Henry gazed up the tower to see that the clock faces were all lit and the hands were nearing midnight.

"Henry, I... I can't believe this," Moira said almost speechless, "It's even more wonderful that I have imagined!"

"I am happy to bring you here," Henry said with a smile but his smile dropped when he saw her run towards the tower and begin climbing, "Moira! What are you doing!?"

"Getting a better look!" Moira chirped as she jumped up and grabbed ahold of the structure.

"You could get hurt and there are guards patrolling the area!" Henry warned.

"Better reasons to test my Assassin skills!" Moira giggled as she progressed higher, "Come on! Last one to the top has to drink from the River Thames!"

Henry went wide eyed and finally gave up, joining Moira on her climbing to the near top of the clock tower. Moira looked down then giggled to see that Henry was trying to catch up to her. She began to pick up the pace which helped her get towards the top faster. She looked over the ledge of the balcony and saw Henry closing in. Henry reached the balcony and Moira was howling with laughter, "You should have seen the look on your face, Henry!"

Henry wanted to be upset but saw how happy the younger Assassin looked right now. He understood her being excited and happy. He very well knew how much this meant to her since this has been her dream since she was a little girl. Henry then placed a hand on top of her head.

"You sure did get me, Moira," Henry laughed lightly, "Still want me to drink from the Thames?"

Moira giggled, "No, I couldn't do that to you after all you have done for me."

Moira smiled at him then walked towards the side of the tower that overlooked the Thames towards Lambeth. The moon and stars shimmered on the surface of the water while boats glided along the surface. Letting out a content sigh, she leaned on the railing as Henry joined her side. She took in the summer air that hung overhead as she gazing dreamily at the surroundings.

"I wish Jacob and Evie were here to see this," Moira replied softly.

"Sounds like you care about your friends very much," Henry said smiling heartily.

"Oh very much so," Moira said, "They are so wonderful, kind and caring. They are the closest friends I have ever had. I see Evie as a sister who really understands me and I can talk to her about anything. Jacob is really sweet and knows how to make me smile. He treats me so well too."

"Is Jacob your sweetheart?" Henry asked.

Moira felt her cheeks heat up as Henry said that but shook her head, "Oh no no, Jacob is just a very good friend. He is like how I see Evie and after spending time with you, I see you as my older brother since I don't have any siblings."

Henry patted the top of her head again, "The feeling is mutual, Moira. You're like a little sister... who always gets into trouble."

Moira laughed, "I guess I do cause some trouble."

"Doesn't mean you can't have fun doing it," Henry said with a wink.

"Right you are," Moira said with a small smirk.

After she spoke, the clock had struck midnight and Big Ben began to chime. Moira was shocked at first but then looked at the clock face below her with a grin. She was astonished at how beautiful the Clock Tower was right now. This really was better than she could ever imagine. After the clock was done chiming, Moira and Henry went back to the curio shoppe so they could get some rest. They quietly snuck back into the shop so James couldn't hear them and Henry escorted her back to her room.

Moira looked back at him before entering the room and whispered, "Thank you so much for tonight, Henry. It really meant a lot to me."

"Anytime, Moira," Henry said quietly, "I'm happy I could make your last night in London memorable."

"Very much so," Moira replied, "Goodnight, Henry."

"Goodnight, Moira," Henry said while leaving towards his room.

* * *

The next morning, Henry had taken James and Moira towards the train station so they could head back to Crawley. Henry shook James's hand and said goodbye to him then brought Moira into a hug.

"Have a safe trip back, Moira," Henry said as he looked at her.

Moira smiled up at him, "Thank you so much for everything, Henry. You have taught me so much."

"You have taught me a lot as well," Henry replied smiling, "Please keep in contact."

"Of course," Moira giggled, "Take care of yourself and please be safe."

"You do the same," Henry replied, "Give my best to everyone in Crawley."

"I promise I will," Moira vowed as she smiled then pulled away from him.

James and Moira waved goodbye to Henry as they boarded their train. Once they found their seats, Moira and James had settled in for the long train ride back. Moira didn't want to leave since there was so much more. She watched as the train left the platform of Whitechapel Station, wishing that they were there for more than a week. Soon, she would return to London with her two best friends and they would bring many changes to the city.

"How did you enjoy London, darling?" James asked, grabbing his daughter's attention.

Moira's blue eyes glanced over at her father and with a wistful look on her face, "It was wonderful father. Though the next time I come back, things will be different."

* * *

Evie excitedly looked down the tracks of the station, awaiting the return of her best friend. She knew that Moira was going to have so many stories about her trip. She was eager to listen to what Moira had to tell her about all the parts of London she visited. Evie sighed softly as she looked at her father and wished that her brother was here to greet their friend's return. Jacob had gotten into an argument with their father earlier that day which resulted in Jacob storming out of their home. They had no idea where he went nor did they have time to find him since they needed to head to the station to pick up James and Moira. Evie always hated that her brother and father would fight especially at the most inconvenient times. Evie then perked up when she saw the train arriving, making a smile appear on her freckled face.

Once the train had stopped and the doors opened, Evie kept an eye out for her mentor and friend. Sure enough, they had gotten off a few minutes later and waved at Evie and Ethan. Moira ran towards Evie and brought her into a tight hug.

"Evie dearest! It is so nice to see you!" Moira exclaimed, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you as well!" Evie chirped as she pulled back and looked at her friend, "How was London!? Did you get to see everything!?"

"Oh, Evie. It was so wonderful in every way," Moira started then looked behind Evie and frowned, "Where's Jacob?"

Evie's face fell when she mentioned her twin, "He's... not here. Him and father argued this morning and Jacob took off..."

"Where is he?" Moira asked as a frown still adorned her face.

"To be honest, I am not sure," Evie confessed.

Before Moira could speak, Ethan had gotten their attention, "Evie, Moira. Come along now."

Both female Assassins nodded as they both followed their fathers to the carriage that was waiting outside the station. On the carriage ride back to Ethan's house for tea, James and Ethan were talking amongst themselves as Moira told Evie all about London, the Templars, the Blighters and even about what Henry taught her. Evie was completely captivated by Moira's tales, which made the elder Frye even more excited to visit London. Even as Moira was telling her friend about her ventures, she was sad that Jacob wasn't here to listen. She missed him so much and really wanted to see him.

When they had arrived back to the Frye's home, Jacob was still not back home which concerned Moira a little. Though Evie informed her friend that Jacob would do this whenever Ethan and him would fight. Still, Moira was worried if Jacob was all right or not. They all sat down to tea as they continued to talk for the next for hours. Moira would occasionally glance out the window, hoping that Jacob would by walking by and up towards the front door but it didn't happen. As it was getting close to sunset, James and Moira had decided to go home but Jacob still didn't show up.

Evie gave Moira a hug and smiled, "Still so glad you are back home."

"Me too, Evie dearest," Moira said softly, "I feel like I should go find Jacob."

"Don't stress yourself too much about it, Moira," Evie said, "Jacob will be all right. This happens often."

Moira nodded then greeted her friend goodbye then followed her father home. As James settled in his study, Moira was sitting on her window sill and gazed out the window as she thought about Jacob. She was worried about him since he still didn't return home. She then decided to go look for him by herself and started out at the spot where they would meet and talk. She ran a good distance into town then scaled the side of the building to get to the rooftop. As she approached the top, her heart fluttered when she saw Jacob sitting down while gazing at the setting sun.

"Jacob," Moira breathed out in relief.

Jacob turned slightly to see her and smiled, "Moira."

Moira smiled back and ran towards him as Jacob stood up to receive her hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso and set her head on his chest while he held her back just as tight. She was so relieved that he was all right and not hurt. She knew that he could survive on his own but she still had her concerns for him.

"I missed you so much," Moira said softly.

"I missed you too," Jacob replied rubbing her back, "I'm sorry I didn't greet you at the station earlier. Father and I had a... disagreement."

"Evie told me what happened... but it's all right," Moira replied looking up at him, "I'm just happy to see you."

"Same here," Jacob said as he brought her head back to his chest.

Moira frowned, knowing that Jacob was still troubled by his fight with his father. She ran her hands up his back to help him relax and not fret. Jacob's muscles grew less tense from Moira's soothing touches, "Father always believed that Evie and I should follow our own path so we wouldn't end up like him... I guess the path I have chosen was wrong and displeases him... some advice from him..."

Moira frowned at his words since she knew how very strict Jacob and Evie's father was. Ethan was also strict with her but not as much as he was with his own children. She fully believed that anyone should have the right to make their own life. No one should dictate what you can and cannot do. Moira knew that Jacob couldn't be contained since he had such a wild and free spirit that she had grown to admire. Being able to do almost anything he wanted to do, he was happier and had joy in his life. Adopting this mentality for herself, she began to enjoy life more herself especially with climbing the Clock Tower with Henry.

Moira pulled back slightly to look into his hazel eyes, "Jacob, you are still young and still learning what there is out there. Your father cannot fault you for that at all. With how you are, I admire you for it."

She could see a small smile forming on Jacob's lips, "Thank you, Moira. Truly."

"Of course," Moira replied then smirked, "I believe I promised you that I would tell you all about London when I got back."

"Well then, shall we watch the sunset while you tell me?" Jacob asked as he matched her smirked.

"Delighted, Mr. Frye," Moira giggled. Jacob laughed as well then led her near the ledge of the roof where they both sat down to get a perfect view of the setting sun. As they sat down, Jacob had taken her hand in his only to grip it lightly. Moira felt her stomach do a flip but it was a wonderful feeling. She set her head on his shoulder with smile, holding his hand lightly, "Well, we reached Whitechapel Station and it was filled with so many people I have ever seen in one place."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I really need to get my butt in gear with getting this out a little faster, I am sorry! I made this chapter just a little longer for you guys. Though it looks like Moira and Jacob are warming up just a little to each other hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviews as well as favorites and follows! Also, the clock tower at Parliament was not called Big Ben back in Victorian London. The bell is named Big Ben and they simply referred to it as the Clock Tower back then.


	8. Assassin Outing

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James and Moira Haywood.

* * *

 **October 1865**

Jacob took in a deep breath of the crisp autumn air and always found it very relaxing. He usually enjoyed this time of year since he and Evie were born in autumn. The smell of the air, the colors of the trees losing their leaves along with the cool but not chilly breeze that wisped through Crawley. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he continued on his way to the Haywood's home since his mentor needed to speak with him. He also knew that Moira would be home since she didn't have any lesson with his father or George today. He was happy that his relationship with Moira had gotten better but he found himself seeing the female Assassin in a new light. Ever since they reconciled after the incident in Oxford and spending more time with each other after making their bet, he noticed a change in her personality which changed his outlook on her completely.

She wasn't as cold as she used to be and even smiled more around him. He was also surprised with the trick she pulled with Henry at the Clock Tower but nonetheless laughed heartily at her antic. In a way, it seemed Moira was starting to develop some of his habits which could end in something bad or good. Jacob had approached the door to their home then knocked on the front door a few times. While waiting, his hazel eyes glanced up to see if Moira was in her window at all but she was nowhere to be seen. Hearing the click of the door lock, the door opened to reveal Moira in a lavender dress with sleeves down to the bend of her arms as frills and buttons were up the front.

"Ah, Jacob," Moira greeted happily as she stepped aside, "So nice to see you."

"Likewise, Moira," Jacob said as he walked into the warm foyer, "Your father said that he wanted to speak with me."

"Of course, he is in his study," Moira said while gesturing him to follow her, "I was about to put on some tea. Would you like a cup at all?"

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks very much," Jacob replied as he followed behind her.

They went down a hallway then Moira knocked on a closed door, "Father?"

James was sitting in his study as he was reading through several books while he waited for his student. A photograph that rested on his desk had caught his eye, making the elder Assassin's heart feel a jab of pain. His heart sunk more as he continued to gaze at the smiling face of his beautiful wife. James missed her more and more everyday especially since he looked at her photo everyday whenever he would enter his study. He picked up the sweet memory of his beloved then sighed.

'Oh, Isi...' James thought sadly, 'I wish you were here, my darling...'

James heard another few loud knocks and his daughter's voice then placed the photo down on his desk, "Come in."

Moira opened the door while poking her head in, "Father, Jacob is here to see you."

"Thank you, darling," James replied with a gentle smile, "Send him in."

Moira stepped aside to let Jacob into the study then looked at her father, "I am putting on tea, father. Would you like some as well?"

"Thank you, dearest. I would love a cup," James said.

Moira smiled with a nod then closed the door to the study to go back to the kitchen. Jacob looked from the door to gaze at his mentor only to notice a troubled look on his face. He didn't want to pry but he wanted to make sure that James was all right.

"Mr. Haywood, are you all right?" Jacob asked.

James smiled lightly but still had a pained expression across his aged face, "Painful memories, Jacob. My wife..."

"I'm sorry, sir," Jacob replied gently, knowing his wife's death shook James to the core.

James shook his head as a small smile graced his features again, "There are better and happier memories of course."

Jacob smiled to himself, "You sound like my father when he speaks of my mother."

"Your mother and father were like Isi and myself..." James replied then looked at Jacob, "Jacob, when you find a woman and want her as your wife, hold onto her. Let her know you love her and treasure her. Live each day with her as if it was your last day together and cherish those memories. Your wife is not only your lover, but your partner."

Jacob let those words sink in and began to think about someone that captured his heart. James wasn't wrong though about cherishing moments, especially with being and Assassin. There could be a day where they would be separated by death unexpectedly. Jacob didn't want to cause his mentor pain but he wanted to know.

"Mr. Haywood... I don't mean to pry... but how did your wife pass?" Jacob asked.

James glanced at Isabel's photo and sighed, "We were on a mission... it... it didn't end well..."

He could remember it clear as day and closed his eyes, "We were chasing after a Templar that was supplying weapons to Starrick's men in London. He had hidden in an abandoned factory where the weapons were being stored. Isi and I managed to kill him but... he had accomplices... One of them had shot Isi... but the shot was meant for me... Isi sacrificed herself to save me..."

Jacob felt his heart drop and closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry..."

"I felt like it was my fault for her death... I cursed myself for it..." James explained, "After the funeral, I just shut myself off from everyone... even Moira. Moira was too young still to understand that her mother wasn't coming home and why her father locked himself away. As I wallowed in grief, Moira had an accident that could have killed her too..."

"What happened?" Jacob asked, his heart still heavy.

"Moira was playing in my study and had found Isi's hidden blade... She was fond of her mother's and wanted to try it on but... the blade activated and had made a deep gash in her hand," James explained then sighed, "I heard Moira crying from my bedroom and immediately ran to see what happened. I saw blood everywhere and panicked, thinking the blade had struck somewhere else. After cleaning up her wound, I held her close and I knew that I had to focus on my little girl. I couldn't stay sad forever for Isi... I knew she would want me happy and raising our daughter. Even though Isi is gone, I think about her everyday and I see her in Moira as she grew."

Jacob smiled lightly to himself, "Moira loves you very much, sir. I can see it on her face and how she is around you."

James chuckled, "I love her very much too. She has become an intelligent young woman and Assassin. I am very proud."

There was soon a knock at the door and Moira's voice, "Father, Jacob. The tea is ready."

"Come in, darling," James replied softly.

Jacob stood up from his seat and opened the door for her to which Moira thanked him. She entered the room then placed the tea tray on her father's desk and began to pour each of them a cup. She mixed their tea together then handed them their cups then took a seat next to Jacob.

"What are you two talking about?" Moira asked as she sipped her tea.

"Just speaking of upcoming training I plan on teaching Jacob," James replied.

Jacob continued to smile to himself, "Your training is insightful, sir. You have a wise father, Moira."

Moira smiled, "You're not wrong about that, Jacob."

"Don't flatter me to get out of training for a week," James laughed.

This caused the two young Assassins to laugh as well, knowing that wouldn't work against the elder Assassin. They continued to talk as they had their tea in the study. After a bit, Jacob said he had to leave so he could go home and help his father with a few jobs. James had bid Jacob goodbye as well as thanking him with the discussion earlier. Jacob thanked his mentor, as his words were insightful to the young Assassin. His words had helped him know what he truly wanted and what to do in the future. Moira escorted Jacob towards the front door and opened it for him as Jacob turned to look at her.

"Are you free later?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Moira said with a smile, "Have something in mind?"

"Evie and I will be going into town later to run an errand for father, would you like to join us at all?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"I would love to join you both," Moira replied happily.

"Let's meet up at my home in an hour," Jacob suggested.

"Can't wait," Moira said, "I will see you both then."

"Enjoy the rest of your morning," Jacob said grinning as he turned to walk away.

Moira smirked to herself then closed the door. She decided to go get herself ready so she could spend the rest of her day with her best friends. She had changed into her Assassin attire which would be a lot easier for her to move around in instead of a dress. After awhile, she began to walk down the road to meet up with her friends. Sure enough, the Frye twins were waiting outside the gates of their home and talking with each other.

Moira then approached her friends and grabbed their attention as Evie spoke up, "Moira, good to see you."

"Likewise, Evie dearest," Moira replied then gave her friend a hug, "I am sorry if I am late."

"Not at all," Evie brushed off, "We were only waiting for a minute tops."

"Shall we then?" Moira asked both of them with a sweet smile.

"Yes, especially since father needs us to deliver a letter," Evie said revealing a letter from inside her coat.

"All right, then let's be on our way," Moira said turning to head towards the gate of the house.

All three Assassin's had made their way into the main town of Crawley where everyone in town were buying items at the food market and shoppes. Moira looked at some of the items through the windows, admiring the clothing that was in this season. It seemed like there were new styles for every season every time she came into town. After a few minutes of walking, Evie and Jacob had walked into a shoppe as Moira followed closely behind them. She was curious as to what the letter contained.

Evie began to speak to a man behind the counter then presented the letter to him. As Evie spoke with the man, Moira began to look around the shoppe, seeing what was to be offered. She admired a few of the books that were on the shelf, seeing that there were titles she hasn't seen before. Jacob was getting bored just standing there, listening to his sister and the shoppe owner rambling on. He glanced over at Moira as she was looking at the books.

He walked next to her to look at them as well, "I bet that you have all of these."

Moira looked at him with a smirk, "You'd be surprised, there are a few that I do not have."

Jacob fake gasped, "The book lover Moira Haywood doesn't own every book on this shelf? I'm shocked!"

Moira laughed as she lightly punched his arm, "Funny, Jacob Frye."

"I aim to please," Jacob joked while giving her a smirk.

Moira smiled then looked back at the books, "A lot of these are new and I would like to own. Hopefully when I earn a little more money, I can purchase them."

Evie approached her brother and her best friend, "Everything is taken care of. Let's head out."

Moira looked at her friend with a smile, "How about we get some lunch?"

"Best idea that I have heard all day!" Jacob said heading for the door.

Evie and Moira laughed at Jacob then followed him out of the door of the shoppe. They all agreed on having lunch at a small cafe before heading back to their homes. Their lunch was small but they all engaged in a conversation. As they finished their tea, Evie and Moira began to talk about a subject that Jacob wasn't too keen on joining in. Jacob was staring down at his tea cup while absentmindedly stirring the tea while listening to his sister and his friend prattle on about Assassin history. When the female Assassins had a break in their conversation, Moira's blue eyes glanced over at Jacob to see the bored look his face. She knew that he wasn't too interested in Assassin history so she decided to shift the conversation.

"So, both your birthdays are in a few weeks," Moira piped up, "What would you both like?"

She noticed that Jacob perked up a bit when she mentioned their birthday. He was a little surprised that she was thinking about their birthday this early. Even when they weren't close friends the last couple years, Moira always managed to get him something nice.

"Well, Moira," Evie started, "I believe we should be concerned about your birthday first before ours. What can we get for you?"

Moira chuckled and shook her head, "I don't need anything really. I wouldn't mind just a nice quiet day at home or spend it with my friends and family."

Jacob nearly forgot that Moira's birthday was getting close. He then thought back to the books that she was looking at in the shoppe. Maybe he could get her a book that she was looking at in there. Of course, he didn't have a clue on what she did and didn't have. He wanted to make sure that her birthday was a nice one since she would be eighteen years old.

"Not even one of the books that you saw in the shoppe?" Jacob asked curiously.

Moira looked over at him and shook her head, "No, it's all right, Jacob. I have all that I need."

"Surely there is something you have been wanting," Evie asked.

Moira chuckled, "Nothing at all. Spending time with the people I care about most is all I could ask for."

Jacob and Evie had glanced at each other in a subtle way as Moira drank her tea, knowing that they had to give their friend a nice birthday since she would do the same for them. After they had their lunch, they all began to head back home. When they approached the Frye's home, Moira turned to look at the twins with a smile.

"I had a wonderful day with the both of you," Moira chirped, "We should do this more often."

"Agreed, it was a nice change of pace," Evie replied.

"Wonderful," Moira said smiling more, "I hope to see you both tomorrow."

"Would you like me to walk you home, Moira?" Jacob asked.

Moira felt her cheeks warm up a little but nodded, "I would love your company, Jacob. I will see you tomorrow, Evie dearest."

"Have a good rest of your day, Moira," Evie replied with a smile as she made her way towards the front door of her home.

Jacob then looked down at Moira, "Shall we then, Miss Haywood?"

"Of course, Mr. Frye," Moira chuckled lightly.

They began walking down the sidewalk slowly towards Moira's home. She began to admire the leaves falling from the trees while Jacob walked silently beside her. He glanced at her from time to time and smiled to himself. He wanted to do something special for her but he didn't know what to do. Moira turned her head to look at Jacob then gave him a small smile.

"Feeling all right, Jacob?" Moira asked.

"Perfectly fine," Jacob reassured her with a smile.

"You're so quiet, are you sure?" Moira queried while cocking her head to the side.

"Just..." Jacob started while looking up at the sky, "are you really sure you don't want anything?"

"Absolutely sure," Moira said, "I just want to be with my loved ones."

"A book, a scarf, anything, I will be more than happy to get it for you," Jacob replied.

Moira giggled a little then wrapped her arms around his left arm as they walked, "You're very sweet, Jacob. Thank you."

He felt his cheeks heat up from feeling her hold his arm but smiled softly, "I try."

They finally approached her front door and Moira turned to look at him, "Thank you for walking me home, Jacob."

"Of course, Moira," Jacob said looking down at her, "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Moira said and smiled at him, "Thank you again for wanting to make my birthday special. You're very kind."

"I'll still make it special for you, we all will," Jacob said with a smirk.

Moira shook her head with a giggle then placed a hand on his left cheek. She stood on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his other cheek. He was surprised to receive a kiss from her but he felt butterflies flit around in his stomach. She pulled back to see his face was tinted pink but he didn't look angry which relieved her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Moira said softly.

"See you tomorrow, Moira," he replied.

Moira entered her home but smiled at him before closing the front door. He could feel his heart beat quicker after she smiled the way she did at him. He didn't know how but he felt that the smile she gave him meant something more. He cared deeply for Moira and knew it was more than just being a friend. Though he didn't want to damage their newfound friendship with feelings he didn't think she would reciprocate. He just fixed things with her and didn't want to ruin anything between them.

He shoved his hands into his pocket then began to walk back home. He began to think of what he could give Moira for her birthday. He knew that it should be extra special instead of having a simple present. He knew that if he talked with Evie, she would agree and they both could come up with something for their friend. When he made it back home, he headed up towards his room to see Evie reading a book on her bed. She looked up at her brother and smiled.

"How was the walk home?" Evie asked while setting her book down beside her.

"Went well but Moira still refuses to tell me what she wants for her birthday," Jacob replied sitting on his own bed with a sigh.

Evie put a finger to her lips in thought, "We cannot not get her anything. This is a special day."

"I agree," Jacob replied laying back on his bed while looking at his ceiling, "I'm not sure what books she has or what she would want but I don't want it to be too simple."

"You're right about that, Jacob," Evie replied while bringing her knees to her chest while looking over at her brother.

Jacob began to wrack his brain for an answer then it hit him. Why didn't he think about it before? He quickly sat up which caught Evie's attention. Jacob then looked at his sister with a smirk.

"I thought of it, Evie," Jacob said excitedly.

"Somehow, I had a feeling you would," Evie said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Yay! This chapter went smoothly, thank goodness! Hope you all liked it! Thank you all so very much for your support and a special thank you to livelyheart for your support as well as the shout out to me on your Assassin's Creed story. You all should go read it, she is a fantastic writer! Thanks again for the follows, favorites and reviews, they are truly helpful!


	9. Something That Wasn't There Before

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James and Moira Haywood.

* * *

 **October 21, 1865**

Moira looked out her window to the world before her, seeing the bright colors of autumn along with the sunset. There was a slight chill but not enough to completely cover herself up with a coat and gloves. She leaned on the window as she thought about today. It was her birthday and she was turning eighteen and her father suggested they have a small get together for dinner. She couldn't believe that she had hit this milestone so quickly. It only seemed like a few years ago that she was playing in the park with her mother and father. She then thought of how she really has grown the last few years.

Moira had learned so much from Ethan and George but as well as learning from Jacob and Evie. She had come to see them as her family and loved them dearly. She also thought about her friendship with Jacob. She had no idea that she would ever become his friend, especially not after their first meeting. For some reason, she felt completely different towards Jacob. It wasn't anything bad but she was starting to show some admiration for the male Assassin. She couldn't put her finger on it but as long as she got along with Jacob she could care less.

Moira perked up when she saw her friends and their father walk towards the house. Jacob and Evie looked up at her window only wave at her. Moira waved back happily then left the window towards the door to her room. She hastily made her way down the stairs to the front door and opening it to greet everyone with a smile.

"It's so wonderful to see you all," Moira said as she smiled wider.

"Likewise, dear," Ethan said matching her smile and brought her into a hug, "Happy Birthday, Moira."

"Thank you so much, sir," Moira replied then looked at her best friends, "I'm especially happy to see you both."

"Always," Evie chuckled hugging her friend.

"With pleasure," Jacob finished, giving a small cheeky grin.

Moira smirked then hugged Jacob close only to notice that he was wearing a different kind of cologne. It smelled very intoxicating and she thought it was a nice scent for him. She pulled back slightly to look into his hazel eyes, feeling that there was something different behind his gaze. She decided to not think much more on it and carefully pulled away from his arms.

"Father is getting ready," Moira started, "I will go fetch him and we can get started. Please, do make yourselves at home."

Once they were settled in the living room, Moira went to grab her father from his bedroom where he was getting ready. Moira walked down to the end of the hallway then knocked on her father's door lightly.

"Father, may I come in?" Moira asked softly.

"Of course, darling," James replied from the other side.

Moira entered the room to see that her father was putting on his tie in the mirror. He then turned to look at her with a soft smile, "Have the Fryes arrived?"

"They have," Moira answered as she walked over to him, "George should hopefully be here soon."

"Wonderful," James replied still trying to fix his tie. Moira giggled as he still couldn't get it straight then stood in front of him, helping him fix his tie. James then looked down at his daughter with a smile. He placed his hand on her head, patting it lightly, "My little girl is now a woman."

Moira looked into his blue eyes with a giggle, "I haven't been your little girl in years, father."

"You're always going to be my little girl," James said smiling more, "Though I do miss that little girl who would jump into my arms and still called me papa. But I am proud of you, darling."

Moira then held her father close, "You helped make me who I am along with the Fryes and George."

"Even then, dear," James replied, "You have grown so much and into an amazing Assassin."

Moira smiled as she held her father a little tighter. James embraced her just as close while rubbing her back. Moira was grateful to her father for all that he has done for her throughout the years. Teaching her everything about the Creed, taking care of her and raising her all by himself. She thought he was an incredible man for all that he done and sacrificed for her.

James then kissed the top of her head, "Let's head downstairs to greet everyone, dear."

Moira nodded in agreement then walked with her father down the stairs to the living room. James greeted Ethan and the twins and there was soon a knock at the door. Moira made her way towards the front door and opened it to reveal George.

"Hello, George," Moira chirped, "It's so nice to see you."

"Likewise, dear," George replied as he gave her a hug.

Moira then invited him in and headed back into the living room where everyone was gathered. She smiled at her friends and father all talking amongst themselves. This is exactly what she wanted for her birthday, just to be with everyone like this. After chatting for a bit, everyone decided for Moira to open up her gifts since dinner was almost finished.

She had sat down on the plush chaise as Jacob and Evie sat on each side of her while everyone else sat across on the other chaise. She had received a beautiful pistol with silver accents from George and a scarf from Ethan then was given a large present from the twins.

"Oh, you two didn't have to do this," Moira chuckled as she looked at them.

"We wanted to," Evie laughed, "Your father also helped us with it."

Moira smiled at her friend's words and opened it, only for her smile to fade. The gift was a photograph of her father, her mother and herself from when she was five years old in a beautiful and intricate frame. Moira looked at the photo and traced her fingers along her mother's smiling face as Isabel held Moira in her arms. This was the last photo they all took together before Isabel died. The young Assassin didn't know what to say and looked from the photo to her father.

"Jacob came to me and asked for your favorite photo of all of us," James began, "I had given him this one to frame and to give to you."

Moira then looked at both of her friends and smiled lightly, trying her best not to cry, "It's perfect."

She hugged Evie close then held Jacob tight and whispered softly to him, "Thank you."

They all soon sat down to have their dinner to where they talked about many things and shared a few laughs. Moira would occasionally glance over at Jacob only to share a few smiles with him to which the male Assassin reciprocated. She couldn't believe that he had thought of something so wonderful but was very grateful to him as well as Evie for the memento. She couldn't have asked for better friends.

As the evening was drawing to a close, the Fryes and George had decided to take their leave since it was getting late. Moira thanked George and Ethan for their gifts as well as coming to dinner. As her father said his goodbyes to his friends, Moira turned her attention to the twins with a gentle smile.

"Thank you so much for the gift," Moira replied, "You two really are the greatest friends a girl could ever have."

"We were happy to do it, Moira," Evie said, "We know how much your mother meant to you."

Moira brought Evie into a tight hug and rubbed her back, "You're the best, dear Evie."

"You are as well, Moira," Evie replied holding her friend back just as close.

Moira pulled away from the eldest Frye twin to look up at Jacob, "And Jacob Frye, the mastermind."

"You're saying that as if it's a bad thing," Jacob chuckled lightly.

Moira smiled and brought him into a hug, "I can't thank you enough..."

Jacob squeezed her a little and whispered into her ear, "Your happiness is enough."

Moira could feel her heart flutter as Jacob said that to her while her stomach did a flip. She would always feel this way around him but it seemed stronger this time. Why was she feeling this with him now? They parted but not before Moira whispered to him to meet at their usual spot. Their friends had said goodbye to the Haywoods as they were on their way out. Once they were out of view, Moira and James walked back into their home.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, darling?" James asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Very much so, father," Moira said softly, "It was all I could ask for."

"Then I am happy," James said kissing the top of her head, "I am going to turn in for the night. Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you, father," Moira replied, "Goodnight."

James said his goodnights while ascending the stairs then walked down the hall to his room. Moira headed towards her room to change out of her dress to something more comfortable. Once she knew that he father was asleep, she climbed out the window of her room to meet Jacob at their secret spot.

Soon she climbed to the rooftops that she had grown accustomed to, she saw Jacob leaning against the chimney stack while gazing up at the sky. Again, she felt her stomach flip when she saw him, happy to see that had arrived before her. As she approached the male Assassin, Jacob turned to look at her then smirked.

"The lovely birthday girl has arrived," Jacob mentioned.

"Always a charmer," Moira said while crossing her arms with a smirk, approaching him more.

Jacob chuckled then looked down at her, "And why has Miss Haywood summoned me up here?"

"To thank you a little properly," Moira replied, "I couldn't do it in front of everyone."

Jacob was about to ask her what she was going to do but saw her reach up to cup his cheek in her hand. Just the touch of her gentle hand made shivers go up his spine but it wasn't a bad feeling at all. She placed a tender kiss on his cheek causing his face to heat up with a blush. He relished in moments like this with Moira. He could always feel his heart beat faster whenever she smiled or laughed. There was just something about her that the Assassin couldn't put his finger on. Sure she had changed for the better and she was enjoyable to be around but there was something else that puzzled him. For now, he enjoyed these moments with her and cherished them.

She pulled away to look at him with deep blue eyes, "I'm sorry if it was too forward."

Jacob shook his head as a smile graced his face as he saw a small blush dust her face in the dim moonlight, "Not at all, Moira. Thank you. Though I feel I should walk you home now."

Moira shook her head while slightgly biting her lip, "Not yet. Can you give me one last gift?"

"Greedy girl now, aren't we?" Jacob chuckled.

Moira also laughed and looked into his hazel eyes, "Watch the stars with me... only for a little bit."

"I would love to, Moira," Jacob said softly.

Moira wrapped her arms around him to hold him close as she didn't want to let him go. Jacob held her back while placing his head on top of hers, feeling the same as her.. They both stayed like that for a bit just enjoying each other's company. Jacob could feel an unbreakable bond with Moira now; there was no doubt about it. Each encounter with her has always been pleasant as they jabbed playfully at each other, shared stories that they haven't even told their family and smile at each other constantly. Jacob suddenly realized how he really felt towards Moira.

 **March 1866**

Spring was finally beginning to approach Crawley which Jacob thanked God for since he wasn't fond of the cold. There was still a slight chill to the air but it was warmer than it was the last four to five months. He strolled along the sidewalk to visit Moira and ask if she wanted to join him, Evie and their father into town for a day outing. It was becoming almost a weekly tradition for the twins and Moira to go into town and have a nice lunch while doing a little shopping. Slightly whistling to himself, he walked along the cobblestone path to the front door until he caught Moira in his peripheral vision. She was sitting at her window, giving Jacob a very sneaky idea. He snuck quietly to the side of the house and began to climb up towards her window.

Smirking to himself, he poked his head up to get her attention, "Surprise, love!"

Moira shrieked a little causing Jacob to howl with laughter. Moira wanted to be mad at him but she smiled a little at his big, silly grin and deep laugh. She was actually happy to see him but then playfully punched his arm for scaring her.

"Jacob Frye, you git!" Moira chuckled lightly, "What a way to surprise a lady."

"Lady? Where?" Jacob asked looking around her room, "Where is she? I'd love to meet her!"

Moira playfully smacked him again making him laugh, "Joking, love! Joking!"

"And how may I help you today, sir?" Moira asked in a mocked tone.

"I was wondering if you would like to tag along with father, Evie and me to town?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, unfortunately I am not feeling too well today, Jacob," Moira said with a slight frown, "I've been under the weather and it has made me feel rather blue. I am sorry."

Jacob frowned slightly, "We can't have Miss Haywood feeling blue. Aren't you feeling well enough to at least join us?"

Moira shook her head with a soft smile, "You are kind, Jacob, but I don't want to take the chance."

Jacob then pouted at her, "You're no fun."

Moira giggled at his face then placed a small peck on his cheek, "I really am sorry and wish I could go."

"I understand, love," Jacob replied, "Make sure that you get better soon, all right?"

"Promise," Moira said softly with a nod.

"I'll check up on you later," Jacob said, "Rest up."

Moira nodded again then watched as Jacob descended down the side of her home. She watched as he headed back towards him home but saw him look back at her. She could faintly see the smile on his face. Moira smiled back and waved slightly, wishing that she could join her friends and mentor for a day out. She leaned against the window and looked down at the book that was resting in her lap.

Jacob had arrived back home then headed up the stairs to his and Evie's room to see his sister pulling her coat on. Evie adjusted the coat on her shoulders then turned to see her brother.

"Ah, welcome back," Evie replied, "Oh, is Moira not joining us?"

"Unfortunately, she isn't feeling well," Jacob replied sitting down on his bed.

"Ah, that's too bad," Evie replied, "Hopefully she feels better soon."

"Same, as much as I love annoying my sister, it's not fun without annoying Moira too," Jacob chuckled.

"Oh, thank you, sweet brother," Evie replied dryly while heading towards the door, "Come on, we shouldn't keep father waiting."

* * *

Ethan and Evie were walking along the sidewalk, commenting on a few things in the shoppes they walked by. Jacob wasn't paying any attention to what they had to say as he was thinking of getting a small get well present for Moira. As they approached the bookstore, Jacob looked thrugh the window to see the owner was placing new books in the window. That was it, he could give her a brand new book. One that she that surely couldn't have yet.

"I'll catch up with you both in a bit," Jacob spoke up to his father and sister.

They both looked back at him and acknowledged where he will be. Jacob walked into the shoppe and the owner turned to look at Jacob from his spot at the front window.

"Ah, hello, young man," the owner greeted happily, "How may I help you today?"

"I am looking for a book for someone," Jacob said, "Something with adventure and fantasy."

"Ah, someone with a large imagination," the owner chortled, "I have just the book for you. It was released a few months ago but it has become very popular."

The owner walked over to one of the shelves and began to skim through the books. Once he found it, he plucked it from the others then walked back over to Jacob to present it to the Assassin.

Jacob took the book into his hands, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?"

"Yes, it is about a girl that tumbles down a rabbit hole into a brand new world filled with with awe and wonder," the owner explained, "Full of adventure and imagination like you explained."

Jacob glanced through some of the pages to see the illustrations and read a few sentences. This was definitely something that Moira would love and as far as he knew, she didn't own this book. He was just hoping that she would enjoy it.

"I think she'll like this," Jacob said then looked at the owner, "I'll take it."

The owner then smiled as he led Jacob to the counter, "Is this for a special lady?"

Jacob smiled lightly and nodded, "Yes, it is actually. A gift to help her feel better."

"She is certainly a lucky lady to have a charming man care for her," the owner said as he wrapped the book in brown paper.

"I feel lucky to have her," Jacob replied almost quietly.

He paid the owner for the book and thanked him before leaving the shop, book in hand. Jacob looked at the book and smiled to himself as he wondered what Moira's expression would be when she opened it. He had eventually caught up with his father and his sister, continuing their outing as if nothing had happened.

After coming back from town, it was already dark and Jacob decided to take the book to Moira. He had hoped that she wasn't asleep yet. Approaching the Haywood's home, he could see the only candlelight in the house was coming from Moira's room and her window was open. Good, she was still awake as far as he knew. Climbing up the brick house, he peeked into the bedroom to see Moira was laying in her bed, completely asleep with a book resting on her chest. Shaking his head with a smile, he climbed into her room quietly. Approaching her bedside, he could see the peaceful look on her face in the dim candlelight as she slept. His heart felt warmer and warmer with each second as he gazed at her. Pulling the book from his coat, he placed it carefully on her nightstand so he wouldn't wake her. His hazel eyes glanced from the book on the table back to the female Assassin. He smiled gently then leaned down to place a soft kiss on her head. He left her side and out the window.

* * *

Moira shifted in her sleep after she felt a presence in her room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up, she felt her book that was on her chest fall into her lap. She sighed, realizing that she had fallen asleep while reading again. Closing her book, she went to place it on her nightstand only to see that there was something wrapped with brown parcel paper. Quirking a brow, she picked it up to see that there was writing on the paper.

'I hope that you enjoy this book and helps you feel better, Moira.

-Jacob,' Moira read to herself.

She then opened up the paper to reveal a brand new book that had the title Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Moira's eyes went wide and had never even heard of this book before. She opened it to read the first page and already it had captivated her. She decided that if she read any more, she wouldn't get any sleep that night. She held the book close to her chest as a smile spread across her lip and closed her eyes. He really did come back to check on her like he promised.

"Jacob..." Moira whispered contently.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh my goodness gracious. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter! I have been so busy at work with the holiday season. It's been nuts! But after this chapter, is where the real fun begins! Jacob and Moira are starting to realize how they feel for each other. Will it be that easy though?

I can't say that 2016 was all that bad since "Vows and Unities in London" has shown how I capable of a writer I am and also brought me wonderful readers like you as well as over 12,000 views. Jacob and Moira's adventures together have truly helped me a lot this year. Happy New Years, guys! I hope 2017 will be good to you.

Also if you have a chance, I have a poll on my profile that pertains to a future JacobxMoira idea. Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	10. Indescribable Feelings

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for James and Moira Haywood!

* * *

 **April 1866**

Moira turned the page of her book as she let her imagination run wild with the story unfolding. Moira was in her bed, happily reading the book that Jacob had given her. She had read it nearly five times now and couldn't put it down. She loved it so much and thought it was absolutely wonderful. She was broken out of her reading by the sound of pebbles against her window. Quirking a brow, she hopped out of bed and went towards the window to open it. She saw a figure on the lawn but recognized that it was Jacob.

"Jacob, what are you doing? Moira asked as she leaned out of the window to get a better look at him. He had his hood up so she couldn't see his face, "Why are you out so late?"

"That doesn't matter," Jacob replied hastily as he waved his hands in front of him, "I need your help."

"What did you do this time?" Moira sighed leaning on her arms.

"A fight happened," Jacob replied.

"Let me guess, you need to be patched up or else Evie and your father will pitch a fit?" Moira asked drumming her fingers on the window.

"I would be lying if I said you weren't right," he answered with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and sighed again, "Get your arse up here."

She stepped back into her room and grabbed a box of medical supplies from her vanity. She turned to see Jacob coming through her window and approach her. Placing the medical supplies down, she began to look him over to see where he was hurt.

"My, you look lovely this evening in that nightgown," Jacob replied trying to be smooth as he removed his hood, "Violet is definitely your color."

Moira looked up him and placed her hands on her hips, "Again, what did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Jacob asked in a hurt tone.

Moira gave him an annoyed look and he rolled his eyes, "For once I didn't start the brawl. Some sod was sore after I won all his money at the pub. The lads I was with began to get rough with the bloke's mates which resulted in a huge fight. The bastard fought dirty and stuck me with a knife."

"Were you trying to start up another gang, Jacob?" Moira asked exasperated.

She knew how much Jacob wanted to start his own gang so they could show who was boss in Crawley. Of course, every time he tried to start a gang, it didn't end well and sometimes even a disaster while he didn't come out unscathed. Jacob told her about the scar that is on his left cheek due to a brawl his other "gang" started.

"I swear that I was doing nothing of the sort, love," Jacob defended. He pulled back his coat to reveal a bloodstain on his right side, "If you could stitch this up, I would be grateful."

Moira gasped then shook her head, "You're lucky, you git. Sit and remove your shirt."

Jacob did as she ordered and removed his coat along with his shirt then sat down on her window sill. Moira kneeled by his side to get a quick glance over his wound to see how bad it was. He definitely needed stitches to which she could easily mend. She then began to pull out everything she needed from her medical kit.

"I need to grab one more thing. Just stay here," Moira ordered.

Jacob nodded and watched as Moira left the bedroom. The impetuous Assassin began to glance around her room since he has never been in her room. His eyes fell upon her bookcase to see many books then along the wall he saw the photograph on the wall that he had given to her for her birthday. He looked at five year old Moira and thought she looked very adorable. Hazels then directed to her nightstand, seeing the book that he had given her and made him smile. His attention turned to Moira as she entered back into the room with a bottle of whiskey.

"You know me so well," Jacob chuckled as he reached for the bottle.

Moira smack his hand away, "For your wound, Jacob."

"You're no fun," Jacob pouted.

Moira rolled her eyes again and sat down next to him, looking over the wound again, "Bloody hell, Jacob Frye. You really pissed off that bloke."

"Again, he was sore cause he lost all his money to me fair and square," Jacob replied, "At least I knocked him on his arse after he attacked me."

Moira frown and poured some of the whiskey onto a rag, "How you are not dead yet surprises me."

"So much faith," Jacob said dryly then yelped slightly from the whiskey coming into contact with the stab wound.

"Shh!" Moira hissed as she slightly glared at him, "If father hears you, then you really will be dead!"

"Well you're not exactly being gentle," Jacob pointed out.

"Aw, do you want me to kiss it better?" Moira cooed.

"Shut it," Jacob growled.

Moira giggled slightly then began to clean his wound again but a little more gently. She softly dabbed and wiped away the blood and saw it wasn't bleeding anymore. Once the area was cleaned, Moira began to carefully stitch up the wound. Jacob winced slightly but it wasn't too painful since Moira was being delicate. Moira looked up at him to see that he was a little more relaxed, making her smile. She decided to break the silence between them.

"I'm reading the book you gave me again," Moira mentioned as she wiped some more blood away with the rag.

Jacob smiled to himself, "I am guessing it's a good read."

"It is wonderful," Moira replied while beginning to finish up her stitching, "It's certainly different from what I read before but I love it."

"I'm glad. I remember you liked reading books with a lot of adventure," Jacob explained.

Moira felt her stomach flutter as he said that, "You remembered."

"Of course," he replied.

Moira placed some gauze over the wound then taped it, "There, good as new."

"Perfect," Jacob said with a smile as he began to pull his shirt back on, "You're the best."

"Just make sure not to be stupid anymore," Moira replied standing up with the medical supplies.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jacob asked cheekily.

"Right, I forget who I'm dealing with," Moira said with a sigh.

"You love me," Jacob chuckled.

"Mmm, I love the twenty quid you gave me for patching up your sorry arse," Moira purred as she put the medical kit away on her vanity.

Jacob's eyes widened and looked through his money and saw twenty quid was indeed missing. He looked at her to see her smirk and hold up the bill note. He gave her a somewhat surprised yet annoyed look.

"You cheeky bird," Jacob replied.

"You love me," Moira retorted.

She expected a comeback from him or even him trying to steal the money back from her but only felt his lips press to her right cheekbone. Her whole face heated up from his soft, lingering kiss. She looked up at him once he pulled away to see a soft smile on his face. She was used to him kissing her forehead from time to time which showed he cared for her. This was new and made her heart beat faster.

"Thank you, Moira," Jacob said softly, "Evie and I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Y-yes," Moira replied with a nod.

"See you tomorrow," Jacob chirped as he left out the window.

Moira approached the window and saw Jacob heading home along the sidewalk. Her face still burned with a blush as she could still feel his kiss on her cheek. She didn't think that Jacob could be so gentle but he always was with her. She placed her hand on the spot that Jacob kissed and smiled softly but could feel her heart drop. What did she really feel for Jacob? Sure she cared about him a lot but didn't know this other feeling that was hitting her like a steam train. Shaking her head, she walked back to bed and slipped in, wanting to sleep to ignore her feelings.

* * *

Moira pulled on her coat and looked at herself in the mirror see if she looked presentable enough. After making sure there wasn't a hair out of place, she was down the stairs and out the door to go see Jacob and Evie. Evie had invited Moira to their place so they could go over Assassin history and have discussions. Moira walked along the sidewalk as she still thought about her encounter with Jacob last night. She placed her hand over her cheek as she felt her stomach flutter again. Why was she feeling like this?

Moira arrived at the Frye's home and knocked on the door lightly. The door then opened to reveal Evie and a smile immediately brightened up on her freckled face. Moira instantly smiled at her best friend, always happy to see Evie.

"Good morning, Moira," Evie chirped.

"Good morning, Evie dearest," Moira replied softly, "I hope I am not late."

"Not at all, you are on time," Evie replied inviting Moira in, "I put some tea on, would you like a cup?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you," Moira said as she walked into the house.

"I figured that we would study in the backyard today since it is lovely outside," Evie suggested heading towards the kitchen.

"Perfect," Moira replied as she began to follow Evie.

She then stopped when she heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up to see Jacob coming down while wrapping his knuckles with tape. The younger Frye twin then looked at Moira and smiled wide.

"Ah, good morning, Moira," Jacob greeted.

"Good morning, Jacob," Moira said with a smile then leaned close so only he could hear her, "How's the wound doing?"

"Better since you took care of it," Jacob said with a smile, "It'll heal in no time thanks to you."

"I am happy to hear that," Moira replied as she felt relieved.

She was concerned for him last night even though she had made sure the stab wound wasn't fatal. She cared for Jacob very much and wouldn't know what to do if he had died even though the man is reckless. Moira then carefully wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm relieved that you're all right."

Jacob held her close and planted a soft kiss on her head, "I'm happy to have someone as caring as you in my life."

Moira grinned while she stayed in his arms like this, feeling perfectly happy. Why did she feel so weak in his embrace? Why was his scent now intoxicating to her? This was new to her and she couldn't explain it. She didn't want this moment to end but suddenly heard someone behind them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Evie's voice broke through Moira's thoughts.

Moira quickly pulled away from Jacob to look at her friend holding a tray with tea and scones, "I just wanted to thank Jacob again for giving me the book. It's truly wonderful, Evie dearest. I'll let you borrow it so you can read it."

Evie cocked a brow at Moira's behavior but thought nothing of it, "Well, the tea is ready and everything is set up outside."

"Hope you don't mind me joining you both outside," Jacob pondered.

"As long as you don't crack jokes and act like a git, you're more than welcome to," Evie replied heading towards the garden.

"I would never do such a thing," Jacob gasped mockingly then glanced at Moira and winked.

Moira giggled slightly as she and Jacob walked with Evie out into the garden. As Moira and Evie settled down to read, Jacob had prepared a target so he could practice his brawling. While Evie was fixated on her text, Moira would occasionally glance at Jacob from time to time. As she continued to watch Jacob, she could feel her heart beat quicker from watching him move and the sweat rolling down his skin along with the heaving breath in his chest. Something stirred inside her and gave her this unknown feeling that overwhelmed her.

"Moira, what do you think?" Evie asked her friend but she didn't answer, "Moira?"

"Hm?" Moira hummed then looked at Evie, "Oh! I am sorry, Evie."

"Are you feeling all right? You looked flushed," Evie pointed out.

"Oh, it's just warm right now," Moira replied clearing her throat.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you'd like," Evie suggested.

"No, no, Evie dear," Moira reassured with a smile, "Please, let us continue."

Evie was still unsure but nodded at her friend as well as wondering what is going on with her today. Evie then began to talk about a few things Ezio Auditore did to revive the Brotherhood to which Moira still listened to what the elder Frye twin had to say but still glanced back at Jacob. He stopped what he was doing for a second to wipe the sweat from his brow and looked at her and Evie. He smiled softly when he saw Moira looking at him causing the female Assassin to turn away and blush a dark red. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Moira couldn't concentrate on her book without thinking about Jacob every few seconds. She let out a huff of breath as she placed her book in her lap. Rubbing her eyes, she then looked out her window at the moon shining overhead. Why was she feeling this way with him? Whenever she glanced at him or he would smile at her, she felt like her heart would burst from her chest, her stomach would do flips and her cheeks burned.

From all the books she has read, Moira had the telltale signs of falling in love. Moira didn't want to believe it and refused to fall in love with Jacob. It wasn't that she hated him or disliked him, she cared for him very much but she didn't want to ruin the friendship they finally built together. She felt if she tried to take their friendship further then he would push her away which would break her heart. She couldn't lose him again.

She couldn't continue reading or even think without seeing his cheeky smile. Moira grabbed her coat and left her home so she could go for a walk and think. As she continued to walk, she happened to pass by the pub and decided to grab a pint, hoping it would calm her down a little. Moira sat at the bar and ordered a pint of lager then leaned on her hand as she waited for her drink. Why was this tormenting her so much? Could she really be falling in love with her closest friend? Would he even feel the same for her?

She closed her eyes and already knew the answer to that. Even if he did feel the same for her, he would have told her by now. Jacob was very forward and didn't hold back, considering how he acted towards her in the past. If he had any kind of feeling like that for her, he would have brought it up. Moira thanked the man behind the bar for her drink then looked down at her lager with a sigh. She felt like fool right now for even feeling the way she did.

"A little bird like you shouldn't frown," a voice said beside her.

Moira perked up and blushed slightly only to look and see a man with striking blue eyes, dark black hair and a thick mustache. He smiled sweetly at her, "What's got you down?"

Moira's face was still flushed and looked back down at her drink, "J-just a lot on my mind."

"Can I do anything to bring a smile back to that beautiful face?" he asked.

Moira looked back at him and couldn't help but gaze into those captivating eyes. She blushed a darker red while smiling lightly. There was a certain charm about this man that made her feel comfortable.

"No, that's all right," Moira replied.

"Ah, but I just did," he said smirking, "You're smiling."

Moira chuckled lightly and admired his charm and witty aura. The man sat next to her so he could talk with her more. She wasn't expecting this but didn't mind the company at all.

"May I know your name?" Moira asked as she turned in her seat to get a better look at him.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he chuckled, "My name is Talbot Blackburn. And your name, my lady?"

"Moira," she said softly, "Moira Haywood."

"Ah, what a beautiful name for a lovely lady," Talbot said grasping her hand lightly to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Surely not me," Moira replied looking away.

"But it is true, my dear," Talbot began, "I couldn't help but be drawn in by your doll like face, silky, dark brunette locks and deep blue eyes."

No man has ever made Moira feel beautiful about herself. This gentleman had her heart pounding faster with each word spoken that she couldn't ignore. She hung onto every word he said and was so intrigued by what he had to say. He told her tales of his travels as well as him being a writer. Once Moira knew this, she began to discuss with him all the literature they have read and the deeper meanings in the text. She was so drawn into everything that she didn't realize the time. She had to be up early tomorrow to continue studying with Evie.

"I must be going now," Moira said looking at her pocket watch, "It is very late."

"Will I see you again, my dear?" Talbot asked hopefully as he grasped her hand into his.

"O-oh, I... I am not sure," Moira stuttered.

"Please, I can't get enough of your contagious smile," Talbot replied.

Moira's breath hitched slightly but nodded gently, "I would love that."

"Perfect, let's meet here tomorrow at seven," Talbot said as he kissed her knuckles once again, "Until tomorrow, love."

"Goodnight, Mr. Blackburn," Moira replied softly.

She left the pub and began to make her way home, thinking about her encounter with Talbot Blackburn. She couldn't believe she had met someone who was so sophisticated, witty and very funny. He also knew a lot about books and spoke with her about some that she hasn't even gotten a chance to read yet. Never has she ever had a conversation like that, let alone with a man. Sure she had Evie but there was something different behind him.

She noticed that she was happily walking back home with a skip in her step. She realized that she was extremely happy at this very moment. It seemed as some kind of divine being had answered her prayers to help her with her dilemma. After spending that last couple hours with Talbot, she felt like she was beginning to feel something for him. Hopefully if she spent more time with Talbot, they both could become something more.

She finally made it home and began to get ready for bed. She hummed to herself while undoing the braids in her hair and brushing it out softly. She could now only look forward to seeing Talbot tomorrow night. Slipping into bed, she began to fall asleep with a smile across her pink lips.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a lot easier to write since I had written parts of this chapter out months ago. I have done that with a lot of scenes in the story so it will move a little faster with me posting. Also, I wanted to give a big thank you to livelyheart and Vampuric Spider for your feedback. It has helped me a lot. Also thank you to Plush Vocalist for your latest reviews on this story. You guys are amazing, thank you so much as I do appreciate it immensely. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Don't forget about the poll on my profile. I would love to know your thoughts on it! Thank you!


	11. Not Meant to Be

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James and Moira Haywood!

* * *

The next day, Moira had gone over to Jacob and Evie's home so she could pick up studying with Evie. Although, instead of studying, Moira was telling Evie all about Talbot and what they had talked about last night. Moira had a dreamlike look on her face the whole time she spoke about him to her best friend. Evie leaned on her hand while looking at her friend speak.

"Oh, Evie dearest, he's perfect," Moira sighed happily, "Such a gentleman in every way and so kind and so sweet. I cannot wait to see him again tonight."

"He does sound incredible, Moira," Evie replied while smiling, "I would figure you would run into a lecherous bloke but he sounds so sophisticated."

"Very much so," Moira giggled, "I don't usually think or believe this but I think I'm in love."

"That's fantastic," Evie said softly, "It's wonderful to see you smile so much."

"I have never felt anything like this before, Evie," Moira said looking down at her hands, "This is a nice change."

Jacob was sitting on the top of the stairs as he overhead Moira and his sister's conversation in the kitchen about Moira's love interest. Closing his eyes, he felt like his heart was broken. She has found someone else she has fallen in love with. Over the last year, Jacob felt like he was getting close to Moira almost every single day. They would spend time in town with Evie, watch the sunset at their meeting spot and laugh and tell stories about various things. He began to develop feelings for her but he didn't want to act on them. He never felt like this towards anyone before but enjoyed the sensation that Moira made him experience.

As James described how he felt about his wife and how his own father talked about his mother, Jacob realized that he started feeling this way towards Moira. Weak in the knees, his heart beating faster and felt almost breathless. Could that be what love was like? He couldn't seriously be in love with his best friend. He felt stupid now for even thinking that Moira would ever feel the same about him. With the way that they have been working on their friendship and with being more comfortable with each other, he felt like they were growing closer than just friends.

He also tried to be more affectionate with her without trying to pushing their boundaries. He was foolish for not telling her sooner. Now he knew that he has probably lost Moira forever to some other man. Judging from how Moira was talking about the man, she sounded like the happiest person in the world. He couldn't and wouldn't destroy her happiness. He promised to keep a smile on her face so he was going to do just that. Letting out a sigh, he got up and headed towards his room.

Moira was saying her goodbyes to Evie at the door and hugged her friend, "I am glad that we could get together to discuss more today."

"Of course, you seemed distracted yesterday," Evie pointed out, "Was there something that was bothering you?"

Moira bit her lip slightly then smiled at her friend, "There was but it was figured out, Evie dearest."

"You sure?" Evie asked still a little concerned.

"Very much so," Moira replied confidently, "Talbot helped me with my dilemma."

Evie smiled gently and held her friend again, "I hope that everything works out well for the both of you."

"Thank you, Evie," Moira said softly, "I have a good feeling about him."

"Try not to have too much fun," Evie giggled with a wink.

"Evie!" Moira gasped as she blushed.

Evie chortled at her friend's reaction, "Only joking, Moira, but do have a good time tonight with him."

"I will, thank you," Moira said, "I will see you soon, yeah?"

"Yes, though father will be taking Jacob and me on a mission soon," Evie mentioned, "If we are successful, we will finally receive our hidden blades."

"Oh! That is so exciting!" Moira gasped, "I wish you and Jacob the best of luck. I know that you both will do well."

"Thank you, Moira," Evie thanked, "Your father will be doing the same for you soon, right?"

"Yes, in a couple weeks actually," Moira acknowledged, "I am very excited. Soon we will be able to do what we have been taught to do our whole lives, Evie dearest."

"Then we will work our way to bettering our world," Evie started, "and make our way to London."

"We are so close, Evie," Moira said holding her friend's hands in hers.

"Indeed," Evie chuckled, "You better be off and get ready to meet your gentleman."

"Oh! You're right," Moira laughed, "I better be off. I will see you soon."

Evie waved goodbye to Moira as she walked down the walkway of the Frye residence. Evie then closed the door and picked up her books so she could take them back to her room. As she entered the bedroom, she saw Jacob sitting on his bed while sharpening some throwing knives. Evie noticed that there was a different air around her brother at this moment. He also seemed off today since he didn't even come down to say hello to Moira or even bother trying to crack jokes with them. Something was up and the elder Frye twin was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Everything all right, Jacob?" Evie asked curiously.

"Perfectly fine," Jacob stated, not looking up at his sister while still sharpening the knives.

"Doesn't seem like it," Evie replied while putting her books back in their rightful place on the shelf, "Something eating at you?"

"Just preparing for the mission with father," Jacob answered still not looking at her.

Evie furrowed her brows slightly, "It's more than that. You didn't even come down to greet Moira. Did you two get into a fight?"

"No, I didn't want to bother you both," Jacob said.

Evie didn't believe that for one second. He would always come down to bother them even if it was for one second. This wasn't like her brother to be so withdrawn like this. Now she had to know why Jacob was being so moody.

"All right, Jacob Frye," Evie started as she crossed her arms, "What is going on?"

Jacob then looked up at his sister, "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I am talking about," Evie said cocking an eyebrow, "You have been very standoffish and giving me an attitude. What is going on?"

Jacob looked away from his sister's intense blue gaze as he didn't want to have eye contact with her. He wasn't going to tell his sister that he was falling in love with their best friend and that he was extremely jealous for Moira finding another man. He closed his eyes as he could feel his chest constrict a little as he thought about Moira being with another bloke. Not wanting to let it linger any longer, he decided to go for a walk. He then got up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going out for a bit," Jacob said as he grabbed his coat.

"Jacob!" Evie snapped at him.

He ignored his sister completely as he left their home, not wanting to listen to her scold him for his behavior as she has done so many times before. Jacob walked along the side of the road to go towards the pub to get a drink since he really needed one. Going to the one closest to his home, he started to walk in but stopped mid step when he saw Moira sitting at a table with a man. This had to be the man that she was seeing. He noticed Moira was laughing and smiling as she engaged in conversation with the man across from her. The man then grasped Moira's hand to place a small kiss on it making Moira look away with a blush.

Jacob's heart fell when he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Again he felt like his heart was being constricted, making the reckless Assassin turn his hazel gaze away. He couldn't bear to watch them be together but he still wished for Moira's happiness. He turned to leave as he decided to head to another pub that was a few blocks away.

 **May 1866**

James, Moira and George were seeing off the Fryes as they would be traveling to Ashford so that the twins could go after their Templar target and earn their hidden blades. Moira was jealous of her friends but was happy that they were finally able to take this step in their Assassin lives. She would miss them terribly as she always did whenever she had to be away from her friends for a long period of time.

Seeing the Fryes off reminded her of the time when they were seeing her and her father off when they were heading to London. She could see the excitement that was on both of her friends' faces as they spoke ecstatically to each other. She was happy for them to finally receive their hidden blades and actually be on a mission. Of course Moira was going to get her hidden blade here soon but she had to wait another week so that she could go on her mission with her father and George.

Moira brought Evie into a tight hug, "You will be wonderful, Evie dearest. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you, Moira," Evie chirped while holding her friend back, "When Jacob and I come back, we will finally be Assassins."

"I am proud of you both," Moira said while pulling away from Evie, "Be safe."

She then walked up to Jacob and smiled sweetly at him. She noticed for the last few days that the air around Jacob seemed different, especially whenever he was around her. He seemed unhappy and Moira tried talking to him but he kept saying that there was nothing wrong or he was just nervous about the mission. Moira would never think he would be nervous for a mission since he had been practicing for so long. She knew there had to be something else that was bothering but if there was, he wasn't telling her.

Moira wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, "Take care of yourself, Jacob."

"You do the same, Moira," Jacob replied loosely wrapping his arms around her waist.

Moira frowned slightly when she felt him hug her. He wasn't hugging her like he normally did which concerned her. Did she do something to upset him and not realize it? She hated seeing Jacob so down in the dumps though he did start acting distant with her recently. If she did do something, she didn't mean to do anything to hurt him. She would and could never do something like that to him. He had changed her for the better and was grateful to him for it.

Moira then looked up at him with concern in her dark blues, "I wish you would tell me what the matter is."

Jacob let out a soft sigh through his nose, "Don't worry about it, Moira. Everything will be better once Evie and I return."

"Promise?" Moira asked softly.

"Promise," Jacob replied, "Keep smiling for me though."

The train whistle wailed in the air to signal the soon departure of the train. Jacob then left Moira's arms to join his father and his sister as they boarded the train. They all waved at their friends then began to walk towards their cabin. Moira heaved a heavy sigh and felt her heart drop slightly from Jacob leaving her the way he did. Even though he seemed distant with her, he still wanted her to smile. Moira smiled slightly at his words since he only cared about her well being. Though she wanted to make him smile too.

* * *

During their train ride, Ethan was reading from the paper while Evie was reading a book Moira had let her borrow and Jacob was looking out the window at the scenery. He hated leaving Moira the way he did but he had to do his best to get his mind off of her. He had to push away his feelings for his best friend even if it drove him completely mad but she was driving him mad with all these emotions. First he absolutely despised her then grew to care for her deeply and after an amount of time had fallen in love. He didn't think that this would ever happen.

Letting out a sigh, he got up from his seat, causing his father and sister to look at him. Jacob mumbled about needing to stretch his legs. He left the cabin but Evie wasn't going to have it. She was going to finally find out what has been bothering Jacob. She told her father that she would check up on him. Evie stepped outside of the cabin then walked down the hallway a bit before she saw Jacob beginning to head towards the dining car, probably to get a pint. Evie then approached him which got his attention.

"All right, Jacob," Evie said crossing her arms, "What is going on? Why have you been so distant and moody? Don't tell me there is nothing wrong."

Jacob let out a deep sigh, "Trying to concentrate on the mission and making sure there is no error."

"And that's why you also have been ignoring Moira?' Evie asked, "She's been worried about you, myself included."

Jacob didn't say anything at all as he continued to gaze out the window. Evie then thought about when he first started acting like this. It was right around the time that Moira started seeing Talbot and spending time with him. Then it hit Evie; her brother had feelings for Moira, "Jacob... you love Moira, don't you?"

He then looked at his sister and scoffed, "Don't be daft! Why would I do something so stupid like that and ruin our friendship?"

"That is the only explanation I can think of as to why you haven't spoken with her much!" Evie snapped, "You're jealous of the man she is interested in."

Jacob let out another sigh, "So what if I am? I can't be jealous that someone I care deeply about is spending more time with some bloke than with me?"

Evie's expression softened slightly as her brother said this, "I think you need to have a discussion with Moira when we come back home. If you continue this attitude towards her, then you are back to square one and she will avoid you. Fix it before it's broken again. As for right now, you can't let this bother you while we have to concentrate on the mission. Remember what father told us."

"Don't allow personal feelings to compromise the mission," Jacob said as if he had recited it a thousand times.

"Exactly. For now, put it out of your mind," Evie said walking back towards the cabin, "Things will work out."

Jacob watched as his sister left then turned his attention back to the world outside the window. He could only hope that things would work out. He still vowed to keep Moira happy even if she was to be with another. Even if he was cast aside and she never spoke to him again, he would be content knowing she was smiling. Though he wanted to be the one to make her happy with each passing day. Now, he could only watch from afar.

* * *

"You seem distracted, my dear," Talbot said softly as he held Moira's hand in his.

Moira looked up from her lager only to smile gently at Talbot, "Just thinking, that is all."

"What is troubling you?" Talbot asked stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Moira lightly squeezed his hand and spoke up, "Just... when I was seeing my friends off at the train station today, Jacob... didn't seem like himself. He has also been quiet and avoiding me for awhile now. I just don't understand what I did wrong..."

"I am sure that you haven't done anything wrong," Talbot reassured, "It probably is best if you forget about the bloke if he treats you like this."

Moira's gazed snapped to his crystal blue eyes, "I could never do such a thing. Jacob is very important to me!"

Talbot gave her a questioning look from her outburst making Moira sink in her seat a little, "I'm sorry... it's just... Jacob has done so much for me and he's a very valuable friend. I owe a lot to him."

"Sounds like you fancy the bloke," Talbot said as he withdrew his hand and then drank from his lager.

Moira blushed and shook her head, "Oh, no no. Not at all. Jacob is just a very good friend. We didn't get off very well but we worked things out and we have grown very close. Almost like Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet from _Pride and Prejudice_."

Talbot sat back in his seat to get a better look at Moira. Moira felt like Talbot was judging her, as if he knew that she had deep feelings for Jacob. Moira was doing her best to try and erase her feelings for Jacob and only focusing on Talbot. Even if she was paying attention to Talbot, Jacob would appear in her mind at times. Even though his hug was very faint as he departed with his sister and father, it still sent shivers down Moira's spine. His simple touch would give her goose flesh and warm her heart. She mentally shook her head, knowing that she couldn't be thinking about her best friend like this when she was with a man she very well could have a future with. Moira wanted everything to go well with Talbot and what she has seen, he seemed interested in her.

Talbot then gave her a somewhat strained smile, "Why not forget him for now, love? Would you like another pint?"

"Oh, yes, please," Moira said softly, "I am sorry if I have caused any trouble."

"Quite all right. We will make this night better," Talbot replied giving her a soft smile.

He got up to grab them another round of drinks. Moira sat there and had a feeling that Talbot was very cross with her for even bringing up Jacob. Also mentioning that Jacob was very close to her made Talbot uncomfortable. She then thought of the comparison she made of her and Jacob being Mr. Darcy and her being Elizabeth Bennet. Thinking back on it now, she remembered that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth were married by the end of the book, making the female Assassin blush.

Shaking her head, she decided it was best for her not to mention Jacob again but he would not leave her mind. She looked at the wood grain of the table as she thought about him. She hope that he was doing well with the mission along Evie and their father. She missed them all very much even though it has been a day. Letting out a soft breath, she smiled at Talbot as he came back with their drinks.

* * *

Jacob laid awake in his bed since he couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow would be the mission but he felt completely restless. He then sat up and looked his sister asleep in the bed next to him. Their father was resting in the room next to them. Letting a deep breath out of his nose, he knew he couldn't sleep since he was so riled up. Not only because of the mission but because he was thinking about Moira. He couldn't really be in love with her, there was no way. All of this had flustered the impetuous Assassin. He decided to find a pub and have a few drinks to relax him.

He quietly changed into some clothing and slipped out of the hotel room through the window then scaled down the side of the building. He walked a few blocks while taking in the night air since it rained earlier. He hated this feeling that racked his body and drove him absolutely mad. As he continued to walk, he heard someone whistle at him. Turning, he saw a man in the shadows, making the Assassin quirk a brow.

"You seem like the kind of bloke who likes the rough fun," he replied.

"Depends," Jacob answered.

"Want to make extra money with our underground fight club?" he added with a smirk.

Jacob was now intrigued, "You've piqued my interest."

The man chuckled and began to lead Jacob towards a building and down a few flights of stairs. They soon entered a room filled with people who were smoking, drinking and gambling while gathering around a fighting ring. Jacob smirked and couldn't wait to get into the action. This is exactly what he needed to get his mind off the matter as well as make a few extra quid.

Before he knew it, he was already in the ring and glanced over at his opponent who was a little larger than him that look like he already had a few blows to his thick head. There were already quite a lot of people cheering for him and most saw Jacob as the underdog. Jacob knew that this was going to be no problem at all. He has taken on blokes larger than him before. The brute began to crack his knuckles and glare at Jacob.

Jacob mentally rolled his eyes, 'So intimidating.'

Once the match was announced, the brute already took a swing at Jacob which the young Assassin managed to dodge fairly easily. Jacob threw a punches to the brute's gut making him double over for a few seconds but the brute grabbed ahold of Jacob's fist. Jacob grunted out in pain as the brute twisted his arm behind his back. Thinking quickly, the Assassin butted the back of his head against the brute's face. The brute immediately let go of Jacob to hold his nose that was now bleeding profusely.

Angered, the brute ran towards Jacob with his fists raised. This was his fatal mistake since Jacob knew his opponent was going to rely on just his fists. Jacob did his best to duck and weave from the brute's punches but the brute landed a few to Jacob's side. Jacob did his best not to falter and then did an uppercut to the brute's jaw, stunning him. The Assassin then grabbed the back of the brute's head and kneed him in between the eyes. The brute then fell to the ground unconscious, signaling the fight was over. Jacob smirked to himself since he knew the match would be easy.

He then participated in a few fights which he had won easily. Jacob felt so much better after releasing his aggression out on a few blokes while making some money. After collecting his winnings, he began to get dressed back into his shirt, waistcoat and coat. Soon, he felt a delicate hand run up his back making him turn to look at the one responsible. He looked to see that it was a blonde haired woman with light blue eyes. She also had a fair share make up on from dark eye shadow to pale powdered skin and bright red lipstick. Jacob had to admit that this woman was fairly attractive.

"Haven't seen you round here before, handsome," she cooed touching his arm, "Bet you know how to treat a girl right. What say you and I leave this musty place and go have our own fun, hm?"

Jacob was surprised when he heard this, thinking that this woman was very bold. He then thought about her offer and wondered if he should take it. Looking back at her, he looked into her blue eyes only to realize that they weren't the blue eyes he loved. Moira's smiling face then entered his mind causing his heart to sink. He couldn't do this and shook his head.

"Lovely offer, madam," Jacob started then removed her hand from his arm, "My heart belongs to another woman."

Jacob began to walk off towards the exit, leaving the blonde haired woman fuming. Jacob sighed as he began to head back to the hotel. He knew he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer no matter how hard he tried. He hated feeling so weak like this. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at the night sky. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; he did love Moira. Though, he didn't know how he was going to win her heart now since Moira had found the man of her dreams. Jacob knew that he had to do his best to show Moira that he loved her deeply.

* * *

A/N: Things are starting to take a turn now, dear readers! Thank you again for the reviews and favorites on this story, guys! I can't express how I appreciate everyone's support for this fic! You all make this happen!

Also the poll is closed now! With six votes for yes and one vote for no, I will be doing the mini series with Jacob and Moira solving crimes and aiding Darwin and Dickens. This will be posted after this story is finished but I already have an idea for a chapter. Thank you to all who voted, you're amazing!


	12. Homecomings

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James and Moira Haywood.

* * *

Moira could feel butterflies flit around her stomach as she waited for the train that was bringing her friends and her mentor home from their long mission. She couldn't wait to hear all of their stories. She knew that without a doubt that they had succeeded and they would have their hidden blades. She wished that the train would hurry up since she had missed them so much. James then placed an arm around Moira's shoulders, making the young girl look up at him.

"Making you excited for your own mission, darling?" James asked, a slight smile on his features.

"Oh, very much so, father," Moira chirped with a large smile, "I can't wait to hear all the stories from Jacob and Evie."

James chuckled lightly at his daughter's enthusiasm, "We will leave for your initiation in a couple weeks."

"I can't wait much longer," Moira replied happily.

He smiled more and looked at the crowd to see if he could see his friend and students. Sure enough, in the busy crowd, he could see Ethan and the twins making their way down the platform. Moira did her best to try and look over the people to try and see her friends who were now full Assassins. James then began to lead her towards them in the thick crowd. Moira then saw her friends and hastily made their way towards them.

Evie and Jacob then saw the ecstatic look of their friend's face as she ran towards them. Evie grinned happily and briskly walked over to Moira. Moira looked and both and could see that the air around them seemed different but better. The elder Frye twin brought Moira into a hug holding her tight since they hadn't seen each other in over a week.

"Oh, Evie dearest," Moira started, "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"I've missed you!" Evie cried, "We have so much to tell you!"

"And I can't wait! Tell me every detail!" Moira replied then left Evie's arms and hugged Jacob tight, "It has been such a bore without the both of you."

Moira then pulled back to look at Jacob then noticed that there was a bandage on his right eyebrow making her frown, "What happened, Jacob?"

He could hear the worry in her voice and the concern in her deep blue eyes but he only smiled at her, "It's fine, just a small scratch from a Templar."

"Small scratch isn't the best way to describe it," Evie replied rolling her eyes.

"At least I killed him," Jacob replied with a small pout.

Moira chuckled at their banter which she had missed immensely from their absence. Moira then wrapped her arms around Jacob again, holding him tighter. She then felt her heart leap slightly when she felt him hold her back just the same. She couldn't help but be happy now that her friends were home and they were safe.

Everyone had gone back to the Frye's home to enjoy a cup of tea and to talk about the mission for the twins. Moira didn't touch a drop of her tea only to listen to her friends talk about their mission excitedly. She could get the sense and feeling of what they experienced with their first assassination. She loved seeing her friends so energetic and excited about talk and made her even more thrilled for hers. She giggled a few times when they got part of their stories mixed up and they had to correct each other, making them argue a little.

Once they were finished, Moira piped up, "I really am proud of both of you."

"Just think, you will become a full Assassin soon," Evie said with a large smile on her freckled face.

"I have dreamed about this moment for so long now," Moira replied stirring the spoon in her tea, "I didn't realize that it was approaching so quickly. I'm... a little nervous."

"You will do just fine, Moira," Jacob piped up, "You are a skilled Assassin."

"Jacob is right," Evie said, "You've improved immensely throughout the years. We grew together as initiates."

Moira looked over at Jacob only to smile at him, "Thank you, both. That means a lot from the both of you."

"We're always going to be here to help and encourage you," Evie replied touching her friend's shoulder.

"I'm so lucky to have you both," Moira said as she looked at them with a soft expression, "Once I get my hidden blade, we will be closer to London."

The friends talked for a little bit longer while having their tea until Evie decided she wanted to go upstairs and rest. Moira gave her friend a hug before the elder Frye twin had retired to her room. This now left Moira and Jacob alone with each other. Moira didn't know why but she felt a little awkward being alone with him like this.

Moira gazed at Jacob with dark blue eyes then cleared her throat, "Did you want to rest at all, Jacob? I don't mind letting you go."

Jacob shook his head, "It's all right. I am perfectly fine."

Moira smiled lightly to herself, "Bet you're excited that you finally get to go out on real missions instead of training all the time."

"You're not wrong about that," Jacob chuckled lightly, "I get such a thrill when it comes to eliminating my target."

Moira could see the light in his eyes brighten as he talked about the mission. Her heart fluttered just slightly seeing his smile and his hazels holding so much happiness. She then moved a little closer to reach for his wound but let her fingers hover over the bandage.

"Does it still hurt?" Moira asked gently.

"Only slightly," Jacob replied looking into her eyes, "It will be better in no time."

"I would say try not to get yourself hurt but I forget who I'm talking to," Moira giggled.

Jacob smirked slightly, "Oh ye of little faith."

Moira grinned, "I never doubted you... never at all."

After Jacob regaled Moira with the story of his mission, Moira looked down at her pocket watch then smiled meekly, "I'm sorry, Jacob. I must be going now. I am meeting Talbot soon."

Jacob tried not to show his disdain and forced a smile, "And how are things getting on with you and Talbot?"

"Going well," Moira replied while getting up, "We seem to be getting closer every time we meet. Though I am sorry that I am cutting our time short just to see him when you just got home after so long."

Jacob wanted to stop her and could tell that there was something not right about the tone in her voice. Were things really going well with this bloke or was Moira just trying to put on a happy face for him? He wasn't going to lie, he wanted to spend more time with Moira and wanted her to stay.

"Not at all, I understand," Jacob replied getting up with her to walk with her towards the door.

He wanted to kick himself for letting her go like that but noticed the happy look on her face. He always loved seeing her beautiful smile and couldn't ruin this for her. He could see uncertainty in her dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure, Jacob?" Moira queried looking up at him.

"Absolutely sure, love," Jacob reassured, still wanting to kick himself.

Moira smiled then placed a kiss on his right cheek, "Thank you, Jacob. How about you, me and Evie go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds great, Moira," Jacob said, "I can't wait."

Moira smiled wider and wrapped her arms around him to hold him tight. Jacob held her back and didn't want to let her go from his grasp. She then pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Moira replied, "Rest up cause I am going to treat you and Evie to a fun day."

Moira then headed out the door and down the walkway towards town. Jacob closed the door after she was out of his sight. He closed the door to his home then leaned his forehead against the wood while closing his eyes. He wondered why he was doing this to himself. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but didn't want to ruin their friendship or destroy her happiness. He felt conflicted right now.

* * *

 **July 1866**

It was around nine at night when James and Moira's train arrived to Crawley. Moira rubbed the sleep from her eyes but was happy that her and her father had finally arrived home from Winchester from her mission to becoming a full Assassin. The mission lastest a little little longer than James anticipated so they had to spend another day in Winchester. Nevertheless, Moira was successful in executing her target. As Moira and her father were waiting for a carriage, Moira couldn't help but admire her new gauntlet that her father had specially made for her. James had made her gauntlet to look exactly like her mother's, along with the hidden blade.

James smiled at how happy his daughter looked and how she was brought to tears when he presented it to her. James could see so much of Isi in Moira and he knew how much Moira loved her mother that it was the least he could do to give Moira this special gift for her becoming an Assassin. He knew that Isi was looking down on their daughter, prouder than ever.

James then looked down at his daughter to see how happy she was then placed a hand on her head, "I am proud of you, dearest."

Moira smiled looked up at him, "Thank you, father. You are the reason that I have come this far. Along with everyone else. I couldn't have done it without you all."

James chuckle lightly and kissed the top of her head, "Still, I am very proud of you."

Moira smiled and held her father close. After a few more minutes, a carriage had arrived to take them back to their home. On the ride back, Moira was wondering if Jacob or Evie was still awake so she could tell them all about her mission. Moira did her resting up on the train and was more excited and awake. Unlike her, James was ready to head to bed as soon as they arrived home.

When they arrived back home, James greeted Moira goodnight and headed towards his bedroom. Moira bid him goodnight before taking her luggage up to her bedroom. She let out a soft sigh as she placed her bag by her dresser then sat down on her window seat to look at the night. Luckily with July nearly ending, the days weren't as hot and they were receiving more rain than usual.

Not wanting to go to bed, Moira decided to go to her and Jacob's secret spot. Jumping out her window, she began to move along the rooftops to the spot. When she had arrived, she could see that the sky was clear and the air was a lot crisper. Settling herself down, she watched the scattered clouds begin to cover the moon and the stars twinkling. Pulling her knees to her chest, she let out a soft sigh with a smile. She felt relaxed and content right now that she felt like she could fall asleep.

"Moira?" a familiar voice spoke behind her, "When did you arrive home?"

Moira turned and smiled when she saw Jacob, "About a half an hour ago. What are you doing out?"

"Making a few extra quid," he said approaching her and sat next to her, "I'm surprised you're not getting your beauty rest."

Moira laughed and shook her head, "I'm too happy and excited to sleep. I figured that you and Evie would be asleep."

"Evie is, not me," Jacob replied, "I was restless so I decided to sneak out."

"Doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Moira giggled.

Jacob smirked slightly and looked at the sky, "So, you become an Assassin?"

"I did!" Moira chirped and held up her left arm, "My brand new gauntlet and hidden blade, Father had it made to look just like my mother's."

Jacob felt his heart flutter seeing her so happy, "I'm happy for you, Moira."

"Thank you," Moira replied bringing her knees back to her chest, "I see your wound has healed up nicely."

"Left a decent scar though," he replied while leaning his chin on his hand.

His hazel eyes then widened slightly when he felt her lips press to his cheek. After she pulled away, he looked to see she was smiling gently at him. Seeing her in the dim moonlight made his heart beat quicker and his cheeks burns slightly with a blush.

"Scars attract the ladies," Moira chuckled.

Hearing her laughter sent a shiver up his spine. He continued to look at her sweet face as she giggled and his stomach flipped. Jacob so badly wanted to cup her face in his hands and kiss her pink lips. To finally taste her delicate lips upon his own as he had dreamed many times but his heart sink, knowing he couldn't do it. He decided to wrap an arm around her waist, feeling her scoot closer and set her head on his shoulder. Jacob set his head against hers with a smile being able to be close to her like this. He cherished these moments with someone he cared deeply for; as his mentor taught him.

"Tell me about your mission, love," Jacob replied softly.

"Gladly," Moira replied slightly nuzzling his arm.

As she talked to him about her mission in detail. Jacob's smile never faltered as her bright happy voice soothed him. He felt like Moira was enjoying being close to him as well. Seeing her this happy filled his entire being with warmth and always wanted to keep feeling it. Moira then looked up at Jacob with her dark blue eyes.

"Soon we'll be able to go to London, Jacob..." Moira said softly, "Just like we've always talked about."

Jacob smiled gently, "Soon."

Moira then wrapped her arms around him as she set her head on his chest. Jacob wrapped his arms around her, relishing in her warmth. He was happy that she was home and was finally an Assassin like him and Evie. Right now, he wanted to stay like this with Moira, wishing that it could always be like this.

* * *

Moira happily walked towards the pub with a skip in her step, excited to finally return to Talbot as well as happy about the day she spent with Jacob and Evie in town. She had missed Talbot so much on her trip and tried her best to write to him and let him know that she was doing well. Although she didn't have time to tell him that she would be home late. He would understand though.

As she entered the pub, she saw Talbot sitting at the bar making the female Assassin smile. She couldn't wait to see the expression on his face when she would surprise him. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly. Talbot turned to see and extremely happy Moira as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Moira chirped but her smile fell when she didn't feel him hold her back. She pulled back to see he didn't have a pleased look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"You said you were going to be home early yesterday," Talbot snapped slightly.

"I know... I am sorry," Moira replied biting her lip, "Father and I hadn't anticipated our job to take as long as it did."

"And what was your job?" Talbot asked quirking a brow.

"Don't you remember?" Moira asked, "Father and I were helping some of his friends around their town."

Moira couldn't tell Talbot of the Brotherhood, at least not until she could trust him fully with it. She also felt that if she did tell him now then he would try to have her convicted of murder. Though any Assassin's killings were just, especially when it came to a Templar life. Still she had to keep her life hush hush for the time being until she could trust Talbot any futher.

Talbot then stood up and looked down at her, "Enough with the secrets."

Moira frowned and shook her head, "I'm not keeping anything from you."

That was a lie of course but again, she couldn't risk the Brotherhood's secret. Maybe eventually he could join the Brotherhood with her and they could be great Assassin's together, just like her parents. Moira felt conflicted right now. She went to speak but could only look away. What could she tell him? Only more lies would tumble from her mouth instead of the truth. Talbot snorted in frustration and stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. Moira chased him to outside of the pub and grabbed his arm.

"Please, Talbot," Moira begged, "I promise you that I am not lying."

"For all I know, you could be with that sod you always talk about," Talbot sneered.

"No! He is only a good friend!" Moira defended while getting slightly angry at his words.

Talbot then pulled his arm away and glared at her, "I thought that you would be a normal and quiet girl. One that didn't have wild fantasies or aspirations."

Moira's expression fell and felt her heart break, "So you want me to be like the others?"

"Yes," Talbot replied, "I figured you would be since you read so much and you're at least intelligent but I was wrong. You talk of going to London and wanting to help make the city greater, I don't want that."

"What do you want?" Moira asked biting her lip, not really wanting the answer.

"I want a wife that will be by my side and to take care of everything around the home," Talbot replied, "A woman that I can have intellectual conversations with but not having whimsical ideas that are impossible. Let alone one that won't keep secrets from me."

The Assassin could feel her heart sink further and further down as he spoke. So that was it; he wanted a woman that Moira could never nor want to be. She wanted to go to London, she wanted to take down the Grand Master, she wanted to do that with someone by her side. Obviously, it wouldn't be Talbot.

Talbot then turned his back to her, "Goodbye, Moira. This can't work between us anymore."

He began to walk away and Moira wanted to stop him but she knew she couldn't. She fought the urge to cry, knowing that it was stupid to think she could ever have any kind of relationship. She heaved out a shallow, shaken breath as she began to head back home.

On her way home, it began to rain and only had gotten heavier as she progressed home. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm but she had felt cold on the inside while resisting the urge to let out heart wrenching sobs. The rain had mixed with her tears as they flowed down her cheeks, concealing her sadness in a way. She had never felt so heartbroken before especially over a man. Now she knew what it felt like to be one of the woman in her books who had her heart broken by a man.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that it has taken a long time to get this out and that it was a very crappy filler chapter. A lot has been going on and it was hard to find motivation to even continue this story. Hopefully the next few chapters will be all right. Again, I am sorry for the delay and how bad this chapter was since I want to move things along.

If you haven't already seen on my profile (which I do update with news), I have decided to not write the dreadful crimes/solving crimes story. Inspiration for that is completely gone so it will not be happening. I apologize to those who were looking forward to it.


	13. What Makes a Gentleman?

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for James and Moira Haywood.

* * *

Walking along the cobblestone sidewalk, Jacob felt stupid for even thinking of seeing Moira. and Evie were wondering why she hasn't been over to their home in almost a week. Jacob figured it was due to her "gentleman" friend and the fact that she had been parted from him for awhile. Though he had a feeling he should go visit her. As he approached her home, he glanced up to see that she was actually sitting at her window. He then began to scale the side of her home towards her window. He poked his head up which startled the female Assassin, he couldn't help but heartily laugh at Moira's pouting face.

"You really know how to woo a woman, Jacob Frye," Moira said as she still pouted.

"I try my best, love," Jacob said balancing himself on her window sill, "Where have you been? Evie was wondering why you haven't been over for awhile."

At least that part wasn't a lie. Evie had been wondering where Moira was since she wanted someone to talk to about something she read in a book by a bloke named Ezio something something. Jacob couldn't keep up with his sister as she spouted off this and that. Of course, Jacob didn't want to bother seeing Moira with another man. Yes, he wanted her to be happy but he wanted her happiness with him. Selfish, he admitted but he wasn't ashamed by it. He felt like he knew Moira better than anyone else could, excluding Evie.

He noticed her adorable pout was now a crestfallen look which worried him, "Moira?"

"I've been feeling rather glum these last few days, Jacob," Moira said as she glanced down at her book, "and not feeling the want or need to leave my room."

Jacob cocked an eyebrow while sitting on the sill now, "Why? What's got you down?"

"It's Talbot... I thought he loved me..." Moira sniffed as she held back tears, "but I was wrong..."

Moira closed her eyes only to have tears stream down her now reddened cheeks. Jacob's heart sank as he saw her cry, beginning to curse the bastard for breaking her heart. Gentleman his arse; this bloke didn't deserve Moira's time or her affection. Jacob placed a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb. Moira looked at him with her dark blues as he caressed her face. Jacob hated seeing her cry and only wanted to see her smile.

"Forget about him, love. He can't see the worth in you," Jacob said softly, "you will find someone who will give you all their love and treat you right."

"I don't know anymore, Jacob..." Moira choked out.

Jacob sighed through his nose and stroked some strands of dark brunette hair away from her face. He knew she needed to get out and not wallow in depression or else it will eat her up inside. He knew he could get Moira to snap out of this. A day out usually helped boost her mood no matter what.

"Get dressed and tidied up," Jacob said, "I'm taking you out."

"I really don't want to..." Moira replied turning her head away.

"Moira, you've been trapped in your room for days, you need to get out," Jacob said bringing her face back to him, "It would do you good to be up and about."

He could see the hesitation in her eyes but she nodded, "All right, just let me get ready."

"I'll wait for you outside," Jacob said.

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before descending back down to the lawn. Walking a few feet away from the house, he dug his hands into his coat pockets while gazing up at the cloudy, gloomy sky. Hopefully by getting her mind off Talbot, she'll have fun with him again. Maybe this was the perfect time to tell Moira how much she meant to him. Shaking his head mentally, he knew that was a bad idea since her heart was still broken by Talbot. He also began to take into consideration that Moira may not feel the same about him.

She was probably only going to see him as a friend. He was still hopeful since she was affectionate with him at times when she hugged him or kissed his cheek. She even accepted his simple kisses on the forehead and cheek. He wondered if she felt any kind of love for him. He soon noticed her presence by his side. Jacob looked her over to see she did her hair up nice, had a small amount of make up on and dressed in her best Assassin coat. She looked up at him with her gorgeous eyes. He smiled affectionately, thinking that she looked beautiful.

"You look lovely, Moira," Jacob said softly.

"Thank you, Jacob," Moira responded almost quietly as she shifted her feet, almost embarrassed.

"Come on," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Let's take your mind off this nonsense."

He could see the smile forming on her sweet face, causing him to smile back. Jacob then led her to the shoppes that they usually attended whenever the three, young Assassins would spend time together. He mentioned to her that she could look in any place she was interested in. Moira then looked at him with a surprised look on her face and some concern in her eyes.

"A-are you sure?" Moira asked hesitantly, "I don't want to bore you."

Jacob let out a chuckle, "You won't bore me at all, love. I am doing this for you to help you feel better."

"You are sure about this?" Moira asked still looking his hazel orbs.

"Moira, I got you out of your home to take you out and have fun," Jacob explained, "I want to see you smile again and enjoy yourself."

Moira smiled then wrapped her arms around his torso, "Thank you, Jacob..."

He held her tightly while rubbing her back, "Any time, Moira."

She pulled back slightly then tapped a her finger against her chin in thought, "Well, I have been meaning to look at a new hat whenever father and I attend nice occasions."

"Then to the hatter's," Jacob replied as he led her towards a shoppe.

They both entered to see all types of hats for different occasions as well as everyday wear. Moira looked around as well as trying on a few hats to see if any of them looked good on her. She had tried on a few but none really had piqued her interest. After placing down one hat, a top hat had caught her attention that she thought would look nice on Jacob. It was simple but very stylish in her opinion. She smirked and picked it up then walked over to him to see that Jacob was looking at some caps.

"Oh, Jacob," Moira cooed with a small giggle, "Look this way."

"Hm? What is it?" Jacob asked as he turned to her.

Before he knew it, Moira snatched his cap off his head and plopped a top hat on his head. His hazel eyes glanced up to see the brim of the a hat atop his head then back down at Moira who was smiling and giggling. Jacob could feel his heart swell with happiness seeing a large smile on Moira's face. Just the expression he wanted on her face.

"A top hat really suits you," Moira complimented.

Jacob then looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but admire himself, "You know, you're right."

"A top hat for a true gentleman," Moira replied with a larger smile.

Jacob chuckled and then took the hat off then leaned into Moira's ear to whisper in a husky voice, "A gentleman is proven through his actions, not his attire."

He placed the top hat back on the rack while still being close to Moira. Being near her like this, he so badly wanted to kiss her. He could see her cheeks turning pink from their close contact and he smiled. Now he wanted to kiss her face entirely just to see her turn redder and giggle. He decided to hold back his urges and suggested the should move along. Moira agreed and saw Jacob hold his arm out to her. She let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around his as he led her out of the shoppe.

They continued their outing by going to many other shoppes and eventually visiting the park. As they were walking, Jacob had noticed a small patch of daisies growing by the walkway. Moira could feel Jacob pull away from her arms to see him swooping down to pick a flower. He came back up only to hold up the white daisy to her. Moira had a small grin forming on her face from his sweet gesture. Before Moira could take it, Jacob reached to tuck it into a braid that was near her left ear.

She blushed then looked at Jacob to see a smile on his handsome face. Moira's face flushed more but giggled lightly before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his cheek, letting her lips linger. Jacob felt like he was in heaven at this moment. He had wanted to spend time with Moira like this and received his wish. In all the time that Moira had spent with Talbot, Jacob couldn't help but envy the bloke that had all of this woman's attention.

Jacob had mentioned about going to the pub for a few drinks along with dinner and Moira agreed that it was a good idea. Leaving the park, they headed towards the pub and laughed as they talked. Jacob was amusing her with more tales of him and Evie as children, causing the female Assassin to laugh. As they approached the pub, Jacob noticed that Moira's laughed was silenced and looked at her to see her crestfallen look was back. Her arms also loosened their grip from his while her blue eyes stared forward.

"Moira, what is it?" Jacob asked.

"He's here..." Moira replied, her frown deepened.

Jacob used his eagle vision and saw Talbot was indeed in the pub. He was not going to let this bloke upset Moira and further. The male Assassin really wanted to aquaint the wanker with his brass knuckles but couldn't. If Jacob started a fight with the git, Moira would only be more upset. He then thought of a plan but it could cost him his friendship with Moira. Or worse, Moira herself. He had to take the chance. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry, Moira," Jacob reassured, "I have a plan."

She looked at him surprised, "Y-you do?"

Jacob then winked at her, "Trust me."

Before heading in, he felt her grab his arm and turned to see her worried face, "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"Not physically," Jacob chuckled lightly even thought he wanted to throw a few punches at him.

Moira was confused by his words but followed him closely into the pub. There were people talking and drinking happily while the workers from the nearby factory were singing in a drunken manner to the uplifting tone the violinist was playing in the corner. Couples were dancing and sharing a few drinks and kisses in the booths. Then, Moira's eye caught Talbot in her sight. He was with a woman and was whispering something in her ear, causing her to giggle. Jacob looked down at Moira to see her eyes tearing up. Anger began to bubble in his stomach but had to keep his composure. He leaned closer to Moira while rubbing a hand along her back.

"Ignore him, love," Jacob whispered into her ear, "Just focus on me."

Moira nodded then walked over to a table with Jacob that was off to the side of the pub but still in view of the bar. They sat down and a server came by to ask what they wanted. After they placed their order, the server left and Jacob looked at Moira to still see her pensive look. He placed his hands over hers which made her looked at him. Her cheeks flushed the shade of pink he loved as she gazed into his eyes. Dark blue orbs then left his to look past his shoulder.

"He's looking this way..." Moira breathed out softly.

Perfect, the male Assassin thought to himself. Now it was time to put his plan into action. He had to take this chance to give Talbot a taste of his own medicine. Jacob took one of his hands away from hers to cup Moira's soft cheek. Moira flicked her eyes back to him, extremely confused. This was it and there was no turning back. He wanted to show Moira how he felt while trying to make Talbot jealous at the same time. He just wasn't sure how Moira was going to react. Jacob began to close the space between them and seeing Moira's eyes nearly close and whispered gently, "Jacob...?"

"Trust me, love," Jacob whispered.

He gently pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. He was worried Moira would pull away and hit him. After a few seconds of no response from her, Jacob felt Moira's lips gently press to his in a chaste form, relieving him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually sharing a kiss with the woman he loved so much. He didn't think this was the ideal situation to share his first kiss with Moira but he could care less. He could show Moira how he felt about her without saying anything. He wanted to take it further but decided to make it short, not knowing how comfortable she would be. He carefully pulled away to see Moira's cheeks turn a dark read but she smiled lightly. Jacob smiled back while continuing to stroke her cheek. Moira's gaze looked towards Talbot.

"He doesn't look so happy," Moira stated.

Jacob smirked victoriously as she said this and mentally laughed to himself. He knew that his plan would infuriate the git. He also had his first kiss with Moira which was absolutely perfectly. It was better than all the times he had imagined it.

"Good, it means we rattled him," Jacob chuckled.

He noticed that Moira smiled and giggled as well with her cheeks turning a darker pink. To Jacob, this woman was beautiful and amazing at the same time. Their server came back with their drinks and hopefully the pints would loosen them up a bit. As the Assassins drank, Jacob told Moira about his mission with Evie recently causing Moira to smiling and laugh the whole time. He didn't think that this night could get any better since he was in the company of the woman he loved.

Soon, Talbot walked up to both of them but fixated on Moira, "I see you moved on so quickly, Moira."

Moira bit her lip but glared at him, "You said you wanted nothing to do with me, Talbot. You said this."

"You're unbelieveable," Talbot spat and started walking away, "I knew I shouldn't have bothered with you."

Moira looked down and bit her lip more, trying to hold back tears. Jacob saw this then looked at Talbot with a glare that could kill. He had had enough of this man and he was going to get it.

"Oi! You prick!" Jacob snarled.

Talbot turned and glared at Jacob, "You got a problem, mate?"

"Matter of fact, I do," Jacob said coldly, "You talk of moving on quickly and I can see you practice what you preach. She was a pretty little thing, wasn't she? You have no say in this."

"It's none of your damned business," Talbot growled.

"You missed your chance with an amazing woman," Jacob added taking Moira's hand affectionately into his, "I was lucky enought to win her heart and I can treat her with the respect she deserves. I'm happy she didn't end up with a sod like you."

Talbot glared at Jacob once more before leaving in a huff in the cold rain storm. Jacob smirked to himself over the victory. He was glad that he could get back at that bastard for hurting Moira even though it didn't end up with his brass knuckles the "gentleman's" face. He knew he had to do something to make Moira smile again. He then looked back at Moira to see a small smile on her pale complexion.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

Moira squeezed his hand slightly, "Thank you, Jacob, Truly."

"Happy to do it, love," Jacob replied squeezing both her hands.

Moira gave him a heartfelt smile before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Jacob felt his heart flutter from the contact but remembered his kiss with Moira. His heart felt like it was racing due to the thrill of being close to her like that as well as being nervous, not knowing if she would play along with him. He didn't want the kiss to end but didn't want to push it either with Moira's comfort. Nonetheless, he was thrilled with how this whole day has turned out.

They had a couple more drinks and finished their dinner before Jacob decided it was time to escort Moira home. The rain that drizzled earlier had stopped but left a fresh, dewy smell that made the night air crisp. Jacob held his arm out to Moira to which she gladly accepted and they began to walk. As they walked, they were silent but no words needed to be exchanged as they enjoyed each other's presence. Moira held onto Jacob's arm close while her head resting on his shoulder. Jacob placed his free hand over one of her hands and would occasionally glance down to see the content look on Moira's face. Before they knew, they had arrived to Moira's front door and Moira pulled away to stand in front of Jacob.

"I am very grateful for today, Jacob," Moira said softly while looking into his eyes, "You always make me feel special, thank you. You're a true gentleman."

"A gentleman is proven through his actions," Jacob reminded her while fixing the daisy that was still tucked in her hair.

Moira smiled slightly then bit her lip, "Jacob... that kiss earlier in the pub..."

Jacob's smile fell then rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He knew that she was going to bring it up. He was probably going to be scolded for it and frankly he deserved it. He just hoped that she wouldn't end their friendship over his impulse to show her how much he cared for her.

"About that... I'm sorry, Moira," Jacob sighed looking down at his feet, "I wanted to make it look convincing. Did I go too far?"

Moira then shook her head vigorously, "N-no, don't worry about that. I was just... wondering..."

"About what?" Jacob asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Can..." she trailed off then replied almost quietly, "can you kiss me like that... once more?"

Jacob was completely blown away by her question. Did he hear her right? She wanted another kiss? There was no way in hell that he was going to pass this up. This time, he was going to really make it count.

"Of course, Moira," Jacob replied stepping close to her.

He cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger, letting his thumb stroke her cheek as his other hand was placed lightly on her lower back. He gazed into her eyes that were half lidded again but she looked happy. He gently captured her lips in another chaste kiss that made his stomach flip. Even if Moira didn't feel the same for him, he was going to make her happy and protect her from anything that would harm that happiness. He was always going to love her. Feeling Moira move her hands up his chest to rest them on his shoulders, Jacob then took the initiative to kiss her bottom lip and giving it a small suckle. He could taste the ale that lingered on her lips which tasted all the more better on her. They then parted only to look into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight, Jacob," Moira whispered.

"Goodnight, Moira," Jacob murmured gently.

Moira cupped his cheek only to look into his eyes before opening the door to her home. Jacob relished the warmth of her hand and saw her smile sweetly at him before disappearing behind the closing the door. Jacob turned to head home and couldn't help but have the biggest smile on his face. He felt like he was on top of the world and could do anything. He had a feeling deep in his heart that Moira felt the same with him. This only encouraged him to try and woo Moira and win her heart. Now he was more determined than ever.

* * *

A/N: If this chapter seemed familiar, it was from a oneshot that I wrote last year. I decided to modify it and work it into this story. I also did it from Jacob's POV mostly. Well, romance is now starting to bloom between this two. Took thirteen bloody chapters. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Unfortunate Events

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James and Moira Haywood.

* * *

 **July 1867**

July was cooling down as it approached August and James had figured it would be nice if everyone got together for a picnic. It was almost rare for the Assassins to get together since the twins and Moira were now able to go on missions and do tasks for the Brotherhood. George and Ethan thought that it was a wonderful idea and that they should make a whole day of it.

Moira was in the kitchen, preparing a dessert for everyone to enjoy. She happily hummed to herself while making the strawberry tarts at the counter. She then heard her father come into the kitchen, making the young girl smile at him but frowned slightly as she saw him.

"Father, you've been looking very tired recently," Moira replied concerned, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Perfectly fine, dearest," James replied softly as he walked over to her standing at the counter, "Those look delectable, darling."

"I'm hoping that everyone else will enjoy them," Moira replied as she placed some into the picnic basket, "Are you just about ready? George and the Fryes should be arriving to the park soon. Don't want to keep them waiting."

"Right you are," James said with a smile, "I just need to get my coat."

Moira smiled as he left the kitchen and she continued to prepare the rest of the dessert along with some lemonade. After she was finished, her and James began to make their way to the park to meet with everyone else. It was a beautiful day out and the sun was not too hot but it was warm. Many people were in the park today having family outings as well as playing croquet as well as cricket. James and Moira soon spotted everyone by a tree and made their way over to greet them.

They all enjoyed the lunch that Evie had made and Moira very well knew that Jacob couldn't cook at all. Evie had mentioned to her that Jacob wanted to help but last time he tried to help Evie, he nearly burned the kitchen down. Moira howled with laughter as she told the story causing Jacob to glare at his sister. Evie then turned her attention to George when he asked her question, giving Moira the chance to speak with Jacob. She placed her hand into his causing him to look at her.

She leaned in close to his ear, "After lunch, meet me behind the large tree on the other side of the park, I want to talk to you."

"Sounds serious," Jacob replied with a small smirk while rubbing his thumb across her hand.

Moira laughed softly, "I think that it is."

"Then I will meet you there, love," he said softly as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before anyone could notice.

Moira smiled and felt a blush creep on her cheeks and felt her heart flutter. She knew that this was the day that she will tell Jacob how she felt about him and if he wanted to be with her. She wasn't going to hold back any longer. After all the time she had spent with Jacob, she was confident in telling him exactly how she felt about him. Now actually having the nerve to pour her feelings out to him was completely different.

After everyone had their lunch, Ethan suggested on playing croquet to which everyone but Moira and Jacob agreed. Moira said that she was going to find flowers to put in her journal while Jacob just disappeared. Thought Moira knew exactly where he was and made her way towards the other side of the park to look for Jacob. As she approached the other side of the park, she then saw him leaning against the tree making her bit her lip a little. Giggling a little, she decided to sneak up on him and moved a little closer. Before she could tackle him, he turned and grabbed her around her waist. Moira shrieked in delight from the sudden movement as Jacob laughed at her reaction.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, hmm?" Jacob purred as his nose brushed against hers.

"Apparently I'm still lacking in my stealth," Moira giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Try to catch up, love," Jacob chortled, "I'll be Master Assassin in no time."

Moira smirked at his words, "In what reality would that happen?"

"Watch it," Jacob playfully growled.

Moira chuckled then pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. Jacob responded to the kiss while running his hands along her sides. Moira knew that she loved this man more than anything and knew that she had to tell him now. Of course, she couldn't help but falter and change that subject.

"How was your mission?" Moira asked running her hands up his back.

"So exhilerating," Jacob boasted, "I truly felt alive and felt like I could take on the world after striking down our Templar target."

Moira felt her heart melt as the man she loved most was this excited about a mission. Seeing him so happy had butterflies flitting in her stomach. His smile, his laugh, the twinkle in his eye truly made him the most amazing man. She didn't want to lose him to another woman. From all the flirting and kissing they exchanged, she was confident Jacob felt the same for her.

"So what's this big secret that you have to tell me?" Jacob asked looking into her eyes, "I'm surprised you're not telling Evie."

Moira giggled, "Because the secret involves you."

"Now I am even more intrigued," Jacob purred, "Does Miss Haywood have a dastardly secret about me?"

"I have many, you git," Moira laughed placing a playful slap on his chest, "Ones your father don't know. I could go tell him right now."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare," Jacob replied quirking his scarred brow.

Moira smirked then began to leave his arms, "Oh, Mr. Frye!"

She felt Jacob grab her again and brought her back to him tightly, "You cheeky devil."

Moira giggled then looked into his hazels, "Only joking, love."

"Always driving me mad," Jacob said as he swiped some of her bangs away from her face.

"The feeling is mutual," Moira nearly whispered as she looking into his captivating eyes.

This was it, the time to tell Jacob Frye how she truly felt for him. There was no going back and had to face this head on. Though she felt weak in the knees whenever she looked into his eyes. His gentle touch made her shiver but her heart flew. Just being around him always made her feel calm and content.

She took in a deep breath, "Jacob, I have a lot of resepect for you and I owe you so much for all that you've done for me..."

"Moira, really..." Jacob started while taking her hands into his.

"Jacob, please," Moira interjected, "Let me finish. I... I can't give you much... but..."

Moira bit her lip and looked away since she felt foolish now. She couldn't believe that she was messing up now. Jacob placed a hand on her cheek to bring her face back to his. Moira gazed back at his face to see his concerned hazel eyes. She was about to blurt out that she loved him but heard Evie frantically calling for them. Jacob and Moira looked around for the elder Frye twin then saw her a few feet away. She appeared very frantic and out of breath. Evie spotted them only to run towards them quicker.

"There you both are!" Evie shouted.

"Evie dearest! What is it?" Moira asked concerned.

"It's your father, Moira!" Evie explained out of breath, "He's collapsed!"

Moira felt her stomach drop to the news and immediately ran back to where everyone was. She hoped that he was all right and that it was nothing serious. She wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him. As soon as she arrived, she saw George and Ethan looking over her father to try and help him.

"What's happened!?" Moira cried, "What's wrong?!"

George and Ethan looked at Moira who looked absolutely scared as tears were forming in her eyes. Ethan stood up to face his student and let out a heavy sigh.

"He was having trouble breathing and collapsed," Ethan explained, "We need to take him to a hospital. It appears he has the early signs of tuberculosis."

Moira felt her heart freeze and shook her head while dropping to her father's side, "Bring him home. I'll treat him!"

"You can't be serious!" George hissed.

"I won't let my father die in a hospital or sanatorium!" Moira argued as her voice slightly cracked while tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "I will take care of him and make him better."

George and Ethan both looked at each other and knew how stubborn Moira can be. They knew that surviving tuberculosis was very slim since there have been no cures discovered yet. They also didn't want their friend dying in an unfamiliar place and would rather him be home in his bed. They both then looked at Moira and Ethan reluctantly nodded.

"All right, George and I will help your father back home," Ethan replied then looked at the twins, "Jacob, Evie, I need you both to fetch the doctor while Moira helps us."

"Of course," Evie replied without hesitation.

Jacob looked at Moira to see tears starting to flow down her cheeks, "Don't worry. We'll be quick."

With that, the twins were off to get the doctor while George and Ethan began to carry James to his home with Moira's help. Once they arrived, they dressed James into more comfortable clothing and put him to bed while making him comfortable. Moira was running around trying to make sure that her father had everything that he needed; water, sheets, towels, anything. Moira didn't want to come to the conclusion that she was losing her father; she wouldn't accept it.

After fifteen minutes, Jacob and Evie had arrived back with the doctor. The doctor told everyone to leave the room except for George and Ethan, leaving Jacob and Evie to calm Moira down. Moira was wringing her hands and pacing the hallway as the waiting drove her mad. Many thoughts were racing through head of what she was going to do now.

"Moira, try to calm yourself," Evie begged, "You shouldn't worry yourself this much or you will get sick."

Moira looked at her friend with worried blue eyes, "I can't help it, Evie... I don't like the thought of losing my father."

Evie frowned and brought her best friend into a hug and held her close, "I know, Moira... but you have to be strong for you father. You can't give up on him."

Moira looked up at her friend, her eyes still full of tears. Evie smiled gently before wiping some of her tears away, "I'll go make us a cup of tea. All right?"

Moira nodded silently and felt Evie give her a reassuring squeeze before leaving her arms. Jacob watched as his sister left to go downstairs to make the tea and looked at Moira as she was trying to compose herself. Jacob then wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Moira nuzzled her face into Jacob's chest as she felt him rub her back, calming her slightly.

"Evie's right, love," Jacob replied softly, "You need to be strong for your father."

Moira sniffed and looked up at him, "I can't lose him, Jacob."

"I know, love," Jacob said stroking her hair away from her face the placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Moira smiled for a second from his kiss and was grateful that he was with her right now. She clutched his shirt as she nuzzled her face more into his chest. His intoxicating smell helped ease her and made her feel safe. She then heard the door to her father's bedroom open and the doctor coming out. Pulling away from Jacob's grasp slightly, she looked at the doctor.

"What's wrong with him?" Moira asked.

"It's as Mr. Frye and Mr. Westhouse have mentioned," the doctor started, "Your father is in the early stages of tuberculosis."

Moira bit her lip and not wanting to fear the worst, "Can it be cured?"

The doctor looked at Moira to see the concern in her dark eyes, "While there have been a few cases of tuberculosis clearing up, it's not possible. But, since it was caught early on, there might be a chance to save him. Though, I can't guarantee anything, Miss Haywood. I highly recommend moving him to a sanatorium."

Moira shook her head, "I can't do such a thing for him! I will stay by him constantly if need be!"

Jacob brought Moira close to him again and rubbed her back to try and ease her. The doctor let out a small sigh as he had seen many family members react the same way Moira has. He understands that loved ones stricken by tuberculosis was difficult to understand and most of the family react the same as Moira did. The doctor then decided to come to a conclusion thought not one he liked suggesting.

"If you are that committed, Miss Haywood, I will leave your father in your care. I advise that you limit your contact with him thought," the doctor instructed and pulled out a few medicine bottles from his bag and handed them to her, "If he starts having coughing fits, give him this soothing syrup and give him this tonic every four hours."

Moira took the medicine from the man and nodded, "I will, thank you so much, doctor."

"Remember what I said, Miss Haywood," the doctor started, "Do not hold out hope for his survival. Prepare for the worst."

Moira gravely nodded at what he said and the doctor took his leave. She then looked down at the medicine and realized now that her father's life was in her hands. Could she really do this? She knew that she couldn't and wouldn't give on her father. He was all she had as family now. Moire then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Ethan.

"Moira, you know that if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for any of us for our help," Ethan replied softly as he looked at her.

Moira thanked him then looked at them, "May I see him?"

George agreed and then opened the door to let Moira into James's bedroom. Moira slowly walked into the room but kept her eye contact to the floor, not wanting to see what state her father was in. She winced when she heard her father let out a foul sounding cough. She took a deep breath before raising her eyes to see her father laying in his bed, looking sickly. She didn't know if it was because of the news of his illness but he looked paler and thinner.

Moira bit her lip, "Oh, father."

She immediately went to his side while placing the bottles of medicine on his nightstand and took his hand into both of hers. James then looked over at his daughter and smiled lightly while doing his best to not show any pain. Moira felt her heart ache as she gazed at her father who was slowly deteriorating right in front of her. She so badly wanted to hold him but remembered the doctor's words about no contact. She hated this. She wished this was a bad dream.

"Darling, don't worry," James started a little hoarsely, "I will be better before you know it."

"I hope so..." Moira trailed off, doing her best not to cry, "I will make sure that you heal, father. I promise."

After making sure that James was comfortable, everyone decided to leave so the elder Assassin could get some rest. Moira was seeing everyone out the door with a heavy heart, not wanting them to go. She knew that she had to prepare for constant care for her father.

Ethan turned to look at the young Assassin while placing a hand on her shoulder, "Remember, Moira. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come get me or George. We will help in anyway we can."

Moira nodded softly, "Thank you, Mr. Frye... I promise I will do that. Thank you for helping me with my father... I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you all."

"Think nothing of it, dear," George said giving her a comforting pat on the head, "Try not to over exert yourself."

"I will do my best," Moira replied smiling gently.

Ethan and George took their leave of the residence but Jacob and Evie had remained for Moira. Evie then took Moira into a hug to which Moira greatly accepted. She was especially grateful to the twins for helping her the past four years. She didn't know what she would have done without them both and their support. Moira then looked at the elder Frye twin to see a light smile on her freckled face. Evie's smile always made Moira smile since she thought the twin had the sweetest face.

"The same goes for Jacob and me, we will be by your side if need be," Evie reassured.

"You both are amazing," Moira said holding Evie tightly, "I don't know what I would do without you two."

"Take George's advice, don't over exert yourself," Evie said looking into Moira's eyes.

"Again, I will do my best, Evie dearest," Moira said.

Evie then pulled away from Moira then placed a soft kiss to her forehead and turned to leave. Jacob told Evie to go on ahead as he needed to speak with Moira. Once the elder Frye twin had disappeared, Moira practically threw herself against Jacob to cling to him. Jacob rubbed her back and set his head on top of hers to try and calm her. Moira let out a few shallow breaths then looked up at Jacob only for him to kiss her forehead.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Moira sniffed.

"You can't give up on him, love," Jacob said softly placing a hand on her cheek, "You have to be strong for him. I know that you can do this."

Moira bit her lip but knew that Jacob was right, "I won't give up on him. I refuse to."

"You are bloody incredible for doing this for you father," Jacob said stroking her cheek.

"He's all I've got for family, Jacob..." Moira replied sadly.

"I know, love," Jacob said, "Your determination and love for him will help."

Moira smiled as she placed her hand over his, "Thank you."

"If you need me, I am here for you," Jacob reminded her as he stroked her cheek.

Moira smiled then felt him press a light kiss to her lips to which she responded with an equally delicate kiss. She loved how this man could make her feel so weak but give her so much strength at the same time. After they pulled away, Jacob made his way back home while Moira stepped back into her home to prepare for a long and painful recovery for her father.

* * *

A/N: I'm a jerk, I know. Though I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. It's going to rough from here on out.


	15. Dwindling Embers

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own James, Isabel and Moira Haywood.

* * *

The days and weeks had seemed long to Moira as she was taking care of her father for his illness with tuberculosis. Ethan and George had written to the council about removing James and Moira from the field until James was better and for the time being that Ethan and George took some time off in case Moira needed the help. Ethan, George and the twins did their best to help Moira with taking care of James. Whether it was helping with bathing him, getting him to the bathroom, feeding him or changing him into different clothing due to his night sweats. It didn't seem like the Assassin was getting any better since he would barely eat and was spitting up blood every time he coughed. This had reduced Moira to sitting by his bedside and not leaving just to make sure that he wouldn't get any worse. Every day, the young Assassin was even more fearful for losing her father to this disease. She wouldn't give up and was still determined to help him get better.

Though, she was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the worry that wracked her body. She wasn't ready to lose her father since he was all that she had and she loved him dearly. James was seeing the toll it was taking on his daughter and wished that she wouldn't worry about being by his side constantly. Moira fought this of course and did everything she could for him. Though James Haywood knew better than that.

The elder Assassin knew that this disease would claim his life soon. He knew that he wasn't long for this world and only wanted to see one more smile on his daughter's face. That would be his one wish before departing was to see his little girl happy and smiling. Just knowing this would help him in the greatest possible way.

Moira was standing by his bed and wringing out a wet rag to wipe away the sweat that lingered on his face. James could see how tired Moira was since she looked pale and dark circles had formed underneath her eyes. Of course he was going to fret about this and she would refuse his offer to sleep but he had to try. Always so stubborn no matter what the situation.

"Moira, dear, you need to sleep," James replied softly.

Moira shook her head wearily while blinking her tired blue eyes, "I am fine, father."

"You can barely keep your eyes open, darling," James sighed gently.

"Father, please..." Moira pleaded sadly while gently wiping his forehead.

"It is late and you haven't slept for awhile now," James pointed out, "Please, get some rest."

Moira was about to speak but heard a knock at the door from downstairs. She quirked a brow and looked at the clock to see it was nine o'clock. Who would be visiting at the this late hour? Moira placed the rag back into the water dish and dried her hands on her skirt.

"I'll be back," Moira replied heading to the door.

"Darling, I'm not going to expire while you answer the bloody door," James quipped.

Moira chuckled lightly at her father's statement. Still sharp as a tack even though he was tired and weak. It pained her heart to actually see him wasting away in that bed. It was as if every time she blinked, he was getting worse. She shook her head from those thoughts and grabbed her violet skirts to descend down the stairs. Answering the door, she saw that it was Jacob who had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Jacob," Moira breathed out and wrapped her arms around him.

He gladly enveloped her in his arms while rubbing her back, "How is he?"

Moira let out a saddened sigh and looked up at him with exhausted blues, "He's getting weaker..."

Jacob frowned as he stroked a few strands of her hair away from her face, "You look a little worse for wear yourself."

"I've been up since early morning and have gotten no rest since I've been by father's side," Moira mentioned rubbing one eye with her palm, "He's gotten worse throughout the day... I fear that he will be gone soon..."

"Chin up, love. You can't give up on him yet," Jacob replied as he placed a hand underneath her chin, "You need to be strong for him."

He had been telling her this almost every time they have spoken, as if they were words to keep her going. Moira smilied gently, "You're right... thank you, Jacob."

"Good," Jacob said kissing her forehead, "Is he awake for visitors?"

"Of course," Moira said and led him inside then closed the door behind them.

Moira began to ascend up the stairs with Jacob following behind her. Moira was relieved that Jacob came by to visit since he always made her feel calm. She also figured that her father would like the company. She knew of the close relationship they had which made her happy since she knew of the relationship Jacob had with his father. They approached the elder Assassin's bedroom and Moira carefully opened the door so she could let Jacob in.

Jacob felt sadness wash over him as he saw the once fierce Assassin looking so sickly and barely holding on. It broke his heart knowing that a man who was like a father to him was slipping away so fast. He could see why Moira was in so much pain and why she was determined to save her father. Over the last few years of learning from this man, Jacob was grateful for the time he spent learning and growing with James Haywood. He could always confide in the elder Assassin and he always knew what to tell Jacob during certain situations. Now, he couldn't fathom losing this man to some disease.

James opened his dark blue eyes and smiled when he saw Jacob, "Jacob, it is so nice to see you."

"Same to you, sir," Jacob replied approaching his bed with Moira by his side, "I just wish that it was under better circumstances."

"The feeling is mutual," James chuckled lightly before harshly coughing into his handkerchief.

Moira quickly went to the other side of his bed with worry all over her face, "Take it easy, father."

"Oh, Moira," James sighed, "Give it a rest. You shouldn't be fretting so much."

"I'm just worried," Moira replied softly with a frown as she felt tears well in her eyes, "I want for you to be better."

"I know that, dearest, but you will get sick if you worry so much," James mentioned as he equally gave his daughter a look of concern, "Why don't you warm up the broth you made earlier? I should have something before I take anymore of that blasted tonic."

"Of course, father," Moira said with a nod and headed towards the door, "Would you like anything else?"

"Water, please," James added.

Moira nodded then looked at Jacob, "Jacob, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, Moira," Jacob declined but gave her a light smile. Moira acknowledged his answer then left the bedroom, leaving Jacob and James alone together. Jacob then sat in the chair that was beside the bed to sit down and look at his mentor, "Hopefully she won't fall asleep at the stove."

James weakly laughed at Jacob's remark, "I keep telling her she needs to rest."

"You know how she is," Jacob replied leaning back in the chair a little with a smirk, "She is stubborn like a certain someone I know."

James knew Jacob was talking about him and smirked back, "I guess I trained her well in that other than being an Assassin."

Jacob laughed lightly then straightened up slightly in his seat. There was a reason why Jacob had come here tonight. He had to speak with James about Moira before it was too late. He thought long and hard about this, knowing this was what he wanted and hopefully what Moira wanted.

"Mr. Haywood, I need to speak with you about something," Jacob replied sternly.

"It sounds serious," James replied as he quirked a brow.

"It is since it concerns Moira," Jacob said as he began to wring his hands in his lap, "I am in love with your daughter, sir. She makes me happy beyond belief that I would do anything for her. I would like your permission to court her and I know that this isn't an ideal time to do this but given the situation..."

Jacob was then cut off by James since the elder Assassin could see how uncomfortable the younger Assassin looked, "Jacob, I have known you ever since you were little and you were raised well. You are a very skilled and competant Assassin as well as a gentleman. When Moira arrives home from spending time with you, she is the happiest I have ever seen her and has a smile on her face that could last for days. I cannot speak on her behalf but I am sure that she is in love with you as well from the way she speaks of you so fondly."

Jacob felt his heart fly when James said that. He was also sure that Moira felt the same about him as he did for her. Though he wanted her father's permission to court her before he would do anything else. Jacob sucked in a large breath of air before looking into James's eyes. Now here was the other big thing that Jacob wanted to ask his mentor.

"If everything goes well between us," Jacob started and folded his hands tightly in his lap, "I would love nothing more than to have her hand in marriage."

His hazel eyes looked at his mentor before him to see the grim look on his face. Jacob didn't regret what he said though, he meant every word of his love for Moira. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't want to marry her and could only see her as the only woman in his life. Ever since they first met, there was a connection between them even if it wasn't pleasant at first. Spending time with her that last few years, he grew to care for her and they eventually opened up to each other to where they wanted to spend almost every waking moment together. During their encounters, he fell so deeply for her that he wanted her for his own.

Jacob was apprehensive each second that James remained silent then the older man broke the silence, "You have my blessing."

"S-sir?" Jacob asked dumbfounded.

James nodded slowly, "I was always afraid my little girl would run off with some lowlife to where she would leave the Creed. I feel that she was close to doing that with that fellow "Talbot" but I am relieved that ended. You have grown into a fine young man and I know you will take care of her. To be honest, I was hoping that there could be something between the both of you. Jut promise me, Jacob, that you will always make her happy and never ever hurt her. You will have to take place in taking care of her."

"Mr. Haywood," Jacob started, not wanting to hear his mentor give up so easily to this disease.

James shook his head with a sigh, "I am dying, Jacob, and I won't last much longer. Promise me you will do what I ask."

Jacob sighed softly but nodded, "I promise, mentor. She will always be safe and happy. I love her too much to let anything dreadful happen to her."

"I believe you," James replied with a weak smile, "Thank you."

Jacob then looked at his mentor with a slight frown, "She loves you very much, sir."

James sighed and looked down at the blood stained handkerchief, "I know... and I love her more than anything. I am proud of the accomplishments she has achieved and I know Isi would be proud of her too. Remember what I told you about your lover?"

"She is also your partner. Love her, treasure her and cherish each day together as if it's your last," Jacob said with a small smile.

James was pleased to hear this from his student, "If you keep that in mind, you both will have a happy marriage and life together, I know I did with my Isabel."

James's eyes glanced over to a photograph that was on his nightstand. Jacob noticed this and looked at the photo as well to see it was his photo of Isabel that he usually had in his office. The young Assassin smiled at the affection his mentor had on his face for the woman he loved. Jacob knew he had given Moira that look many times.

Moira came back into the room soon after with her father's meal and saw them both, "What are you two talking about?"

"Speaking of past accomplishments, darling," James replied with a smile.

Moira chuckled then walked over to her father's bedside to give him his meal and water. Moira then brought a chair next to Jacob and sat down as she enjoyed a cup of tea she made. All three talked for awhile until Jacob decided to head home since it was very late. He stood up then looked at his mentor.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Haywood," Jacob spoke softy, "I appreciate your words of advice."

"Of course, Jacob," James said, "I know that you will do well."

Jacob then joined Moira by her side only to see curiosity on her face. Jacob only smiled at her and placed a hand on her lower back to lead her out of the room. They both made their way to the front door as Moira opened it for him.

"Thank you for coming by, Jacob. I know it meant a lot to father for you coming to visit," Moira replied with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure that both of you were all right," Jacob replied while placing a hand on her cheek, "Make sure you rest up, love. I worry about you."

"I promise," Moira vowed placing her hand over his.

"Good," Jacob said then leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Moira kissed back just soft while caressing his hand with her thumb until he pulled back to look at her, "Goodnight, Moira. If you need anything, even if it is in the middle of the night, come get me."

"I will and thank you, Jacob," Moira said, "Goodnight."

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before heading back home. Moira closed the door after watching him at the end of the walkway. She stretched while rubbing her eyes slightly. As much as she wanted to sleep, she had to keep an eye on her father. She made her way back up to her father's room to see he had fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, Moira sat back down then picked up one of her books and began to read.

* * *

Moira twitched slightly then sat up with a small groan. She rubbed her neck from the uncomfortable position that she was resting in by her father's side. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her pocket watch to see it was past the time for her father to take his medicine. Swearing lightly to herself, she grabbed the tonic and spoon that was on the night stand next to her mother's photograph. She stood up and placed a hand on her father's shoulder to gently shake him awake. She noticed that her father seemed very pale and was kicking herself for not paying attention.

"Father, you should take some medicine," Moira replied gently.

James's eyes remained close even as Moira shook his shoulder again. She called to him but he still wouldn't rouse from his slumber. Slightly panicking, she reached for the pulse point on his neck only for her eyes to widen and bit her lip. She dropped the tonic on the floor only for it to shatter on the wooden boards. Her arms shot out to have both her hands on her father's arm to shake it.

"Father! Father, please wake up!" Moira choked out as tears welled in her dark blue eyes. He wasn't replying to her at all. She then stared at him as her tears fell, "Papa..."

Placing a hand over her mouth, she turned and ran out of his room. She had to go get help, she had to try and save him. She couldn't face the reality of losing her father nor didn't want to believe it. She ran out of her home and down the road as the summer night breeze whipped past her face. She let out heart wrenching sobs into the night as tears blurred her vision. This wasn't happening, it was all a dream. She tried to convince herself of this.

She then accidentally tripped on one of her skirts causing her to fall onto the ground. She winced in pain, knowing that her arm was badly hurt but got back up to continue to the Frye's home. She arrived at the front door and began to pound on it heavily with her good arm. Within a matter of seconds, the door swung open to reveal Ethan with a concerned face. He looked down to see Moira's red, crying face as she held her arm in pain.

"Moira!" Ethan cried as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "What happened?! What's going on!?"

"It's... it's my f-f-father... he... he's..." Moira sobbed while choking on her words.

Ethan's face fell and knew he didn't need to hear anyomore; his friend was gone. He then looked behind himself to see that Evie and Jacob had come downstairs to see what the commotion was about. Evie saw her best friend crying and immediately ran to her and held her close. Jacob looked at his father to see the grim expression upon his face then his hazel eyes fell upon Moira. The young Assassin couldn't believe it. Ethan knew that he had to act quickly then looked at his daughter.

"Evie," Ethan spoke up causing the young girl to look at him, "I want you to go get George and meet us at the Haywood residence."

Evie nodded then looked back at Moira and gave her another squeeze before running off to get George. Ethan then looked at Jacob who was still at the bottom of the stairs, "Jacob, I am going on ahead. I want you to help Moira with her injury."

Jacob acknowledged his father's orders as his father left out the door with his coat. Jacob walked over to Moira to see the tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. Seeing her like this destroyed him and broke his heart. He wanted to hold her to him but feared he would hurt her more. He then carefully took her hand into his.

"Come on, love," Jacob said softly, "Let's take care of your arm."

Moira didn't say anything but whimpered lightly as Jacob led her into the kitchen. He sat her down in a chair at the table before grabbing a first aid kit that was in one of the cabinets. Returning to her side, he saw her head was downcast and her shoulders shaking. Letting out a small sigh through his nose, he sat down across from her then carefully grasped her arm to examine it better. She winced a little as he pulled up the sleeve on her dress to reveal a cut on her arm that would surely bruise. After he looked at it closer, it didn't seem the bone was broken at all.

He grabbed some bandages then began to clean her wound with a damp cloth. Moira didn't make a sound or move as he took care of her arm. Once he wrapped up her arm, Jacob looked back at her to see that she was still gazing her lap. He placed his hand on her cheek to stroke it lightly, hoping that it would calm her. Moira instantly nuzzled her cheek into his hand only to place her hand over his. More tears fell from her blue eyes then threw her arms around his torso only to cry on his chest. Jacob stroked her hair back as he held her, letting her cry on him.

Holding onto Moira, he also tried to find comfort in her arms. He was in denial about his mentor being gone. He didn't want to believe that an incredible man like him could be dead due to a disease. Surviving many missions against Templars only to be killed by a dormant sickness. He held Moira tightly as if she was going to disappear from his arms next. He didn't want to lose anyone else close to him.

* * *

Nothing could have been done to save James Haywood. He had fallen asleep and passed away due to a weak heart. It wasn't painful a death so he went peacefully. Moira blamed herself for not staying away to give her father his medicine but the doctor reassured her that there was nothing she could have done. She did everything that she could to try and cure his sickness but in the end, the disease weakened his body enough for the Assassin to succumb to it.

As per James's wish, he wanted to be laid to rest next to his wife in the Oxford cemetery. The train ride to Oxford seemed long for everyone as they dreaded this day. No one else had attended the funeral and was just the five Assassins. As they were laying James to rest, Moira held onto Jacob while staring at the grave with saddened eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. If he hadn't been holding onto her, she would have felt like sinking into the earth. She felt so numb and couldn't believe the sight that was in front of her. It was all surreal that it had to be a dream.

Once everyone was back to Crawley, Moira locked herself away in her home as she didn't want to see anyone, not even her closest friends. She would gaze at the portrait of her parents that hung in her room, only to feel the sting of loneliness. George would check on Moira to make sure that she was eating and getting enough rest. He just wished he could help Moira more since he promised James to look after her if anything happened to him. Evie and Jacob were only able to see her for a bit when their father would go to check on her. Evie did her best to comfort her friend and Jacob did the same. Moira had received a letter from Henry, giving his condolences for her losing her father. Though the words were kind but they also seemed bittersweet.

Moira decided to get some fresh air since she had been cooped up in her room for too long. She decided to go to her favorite spot so she could gaze at the sunset in peace. While walking there, Moira thought of all the time that she had with her father as well as her mother. The two people she loved most in the world were viciously taken from her. Her mother killed by a Templar and her father killed by an illness. Why was she being punished like this? She felt like she had taken her parents for granted and it only made her feel worse. She just prayed no one else would be taken from her.

She arrived on the rooftops to see that the sun was just beginning to set. She sat down with a gentle sigh escaping her lips to look at the different hues of oranges and yellows splaying across the sky. Pulling her knees to her chest, she tried to forget about crying. No matter how many times she wiped her eyes from tears, more would take their place. She felt lost and so alone right now. This pain that ripped through her chest was so unbearable. She couldn't stand the loss she had to face and didn't want to feel this anymore.

"Moira," a familiar voice spoke behind her.

Moira turned her head to see Jacob standing there with sympathy in his beautiful hazel eyes. She felt her heart leap seeing him but turned her head away from him. Knowing Jacob Frye, he would try to cheer her up and make her laugh. Nothing could make her smile, not even the man she loved so much. She felt his presence sitting next to her but she only looked ahead at the sunset. Both of them remained silent for awhile until Jacob spoke up softly.

"Moira... I am truly and deeply sorry about your father..." he began, "I... I can't fathom the pain you are experiencing. Your father was an incredible man and I've learned so much from him. He became like a father to me and I will miss him terribly... but..."

Moira felt him cup her cheek gently then brought her gaze to his, "You are not alone. Evie, my father, George and me especially are here for you. Even in your most dismal times, I will be right by your side to listen and be a shoulder to cry on."

Moira bit her lip as more tears welled in her eyes from his words. She wrapped her arms around his torso only to cry on his chest. Jacob enveloped her in his arms and rubbed her back as she cried. No words needed to be exchanged as they held each other for comfort. Moira felt his hand caress through her dark brunette locks and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him only for him to glance down at her. Jacob wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks, "Let it all out, love..."

Moira buried her face into his neck while Jacob held her tighter. She felt so relaxed being held by the man she loved dearly. His heartbeat soothed her and his intoxicating smell lulled her into a calm bliss. She felt safe and warm, knowing that she really wasn't alone and still had people who loved her as she loved them back. She almost lost sight of that but thanks to Jacob, she knew she could never truly be alone.

After awhile, Jacob felt her calm down in his arms and her breathing returned to normal. Jacob looked at her to see she also had stopped crying, letting him have the chance to wipe some tears that lingered on her cheeks. Moira opened her eyes to gaze up at Jacob as he gently smiled at her as if telling her that he will make everything better. He then placed another kiss on her head, "Come on, love. I'll take you home."

Moira agreed and began to walk with Jacob back to her home. The night was cooling down after a very warm day but was perfect for the Assassins. Moira held onto Jacob's arm as they walked, making her even more calm. She cherished her times with Jacob like this and never wanted this to end. As they approached her front door, Jacob looked down at her as his hands rest on her waist as hazels looked into dark blues.

"Promise to come get me if you need anything?" Jacob asked softly while stroking her hair away from her eyes.

"I promise," Moira said softly, "Thank you for everything. I would have gone made without you."

"I try my best," Jacob said placing a small kiss on her forehead, "How about you, Evie and I go into town tomorrow for lunch, hm? For old times sake?"

"I would really love that," Moira said, "I miss being with you both."

"Then it's settled," Jacob replied, "We will have fun just like before."

Moira smiled gently, "It will be great."

"As it always is when we are all together," Jacob chuckled then gazed at her, "Rest up, love. You need your energy for tomorrow."

Moira agreed then leaned up to kiss him and felt him meet her halfway. She lightly gripped the lapels of his jacket to kiss him deeper to which he complied. He ran a hand up her back then pulled away slowly. They both said their goodnights before parting.

* * *

A/N: Very sad chapter to write since I love James very much as a character. But he is with his dear Isabel now and left Moira to show the people who do love and care for her. Thank you to all the people who took the time to review. I really do appreciate it very much as reviews do help me keep going. So thank you again, guys!


	16. The Assassin Waltz

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood.

* * *

The next day, Jacob and Evie arrived at Moira's place to take her to town. Moira saw her friends approach her home from her bedroom and made her way downstairs. When Moira reached to the bottom of the stairs, she stepped outside to greet her friends with a bright smile and open arms. The twins were happy to see that she was ecstatic to see them and she appeared all right though they had to take their time for her to heal. Evie wrapped her arms around Moira's arm and began to walk with her down the walkway as Jacob walked on Moira's other side. Moira giggled lightly while she enjoyed the presence of the two people she loved most.

All three arrived into town and began to head into different shoppes. Jacob and Evie both were doing their best to make Moira smile and laugh. Luckily, the antics of both the twins were making her smile more than she had in awhile. She really was grateful to have them in her life. After they looked through some of the shoppes, they stopped for lunch and tea. As they waited for their food, they had settled down with their tea.

Moira had taken a sip of her tea then looked at the twins, "I really appreciate all you both have done for me."

Evie placed a hand over Moira's, "We care about you very much and only want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Evie dearest," Moira replied softly.

Moira then felt Jacob hold her hand underneath the table. Moira smiled more and then lightly squeezed his hand. Moira's blue eyes slightly glanced over at him to see the soft smile on his face. She smiled lightly back and felt his thumb rub against her hand soothingly. Her heart melted from Jacob's gentle touches and loved every second of it. She then focused on the conversation she was having with Evie while also indulging in Jacob's caresses.

After their lunch, they had visited the park to take in more of the beautiful summer day. August was certainly cooler than July which made days out more bearable. The three young Assassins were talking about London and what they would do when they get there.

"I'm planning on taking back the city by starting my own gang," Jacob said proudly, "I could see myself being a perfect gang leader."

Evie only rolled her eyes, "That is not going to happen, Jacob. Remember what happened the last few times you tried to do that? Always ends up a mess."

"So little faith in me, dear sister," Jacob scoffed while rolling his own eyes, "I am sure that you're going to find a Piece of Eden."

"I very well could," Evie replied crossing her arms and turned up her nose.

Moira giggled at the twins' exchange and always thought some of their arguments were very amusing. Her laughter had gotten the attention of Jacob and Evie, causing the siblings to stop their banter and smile at her. The fact that they were able to make her smile made the twins feel like the achieved their greatest mission. Evie then brought Moira into her arms to give her a hug, "We love seeing the smile on your face, Moira."

Moira held Evie just as close and smiled more, "I love you both making me laugh... I really can't wait for our adventure to London..."

"We'll get there soon, dear," Evie said with a gentle smile.

"Not soon enough though," Moira let out a soft sigh.

"It may be closer than you think, love," Jacob placing a hand on her back.

Moira then looked at him and smiled. She knew that they were both right and that did have to wait. Even though they have been Assassins for a year, that doesn't mean they were nowhere near facing and entire city filled with Templars just yet. After walking in the park a little longer, all three decided it was time to head out. They arrived back at the Frye home so Moira could see Evie off while Jacob walked her home. Moira held Evie close then looked at her sweet freckled face.

"I really appreciate what you both do for me," Moira replied, "I am truly blessed to have you in my life."

"We love you dearly, Moira," Evie said softly, "We'll do anything for you."

"And I love you both very much," Moira replied, "You know I would do the same for you two."

"Of course," Evie said and held Moira close again, "Why don't you come by tomorrow and we'll spend more time together?"

"I'd love that very much," Moira chirped.

"Perfect, how bout round afternoon tea?" Evie asked.

"I will be there," Moira said smiling.

"Perfect," Evie said giving Moira another tight hug then looked at Jacob, "Get Moira home safely. Make sure you don't stumble."

Jacob pursed his lips slightly at Evie's words, "I won't, sister dearest."

Jacob then lightly took Moira's arm and led her down the walkway. Moira was entirely confused right now from their interaction. She then looked from Evie then back up at Jacob, still confused.

"What was that all about?" Moira asked almost a little worried.

"Nothing to worry about, love," Jacob said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Are you both having a fight again that I don't know about?" Moira queried while frowning slightly.

Jacob shook his head, the smile still on his face, "Not at all. Evie's just teasing me as usual."

Moira chuckled and wrapped her arms around his, "At least she does it to keep you on your feet."

"Like she doesn't already," Jacob scoffed lightly then looked down at Moira, "Did you enjoy today, love?"

Moira nuzzled his arm lightly, "Very much so. I am happy that you both had gotten me out of the house."

"I'm glad," Jacob said then placed a kiss on top of her head.

They soon arrived at her door then turned to look at each other. Jacob smiled and looked into her eyes only for her to match his look. He placed a hand on her cheek and went to speak but his words were caught in his throat. Moira cocked her head to the side then placed her hand over his.

"Are you all right, Jacob?" Moira asked softly.

"Perfectly fine, love," Jacob said stroking her cheek, "I was just wondering..."

"About what?" Moira asked pressing her cheek more into his hand. Jacob went to speak but faltered making Moira furrow her brow in concern, "Jacob?"

Jacob smiled lightly, "Will you have dinner with me tonight at the pub?"

Moira giggled and placed her hands on his chest, "You looked so nervous asking me that you even had me worried. Of course I will."

Jacob chuckled at her reaction, "Does six sound all right?"

"Perfect, I can't wait," Moira said, "I'll dress in my best."

The male Assassin chuckled again then kissed her softly while still stroking her cheek. He felt Moira wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. He ran his hands along her back then set his forehead on her to look into her eyes.

"I'll see you later," Jacob replied softly then placed a kiss on her forehead.

They both smiled at each other before parting from each others arms. Jacob headed back home so he could get ready for tonight and probably get a scolding from Evie. He let out a deep breath and felt completely stupid. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but froze up and decided to cover it by asking her to dinner. Luckily he had another chance to tell her how he loved her. Once he arrived back home and heading into his room he shared with Evie, he saw his twin on her bed, reading. Evie's blue eyes glanced up from her book to see her brother.

"Did you tell her?" Evie asked hopefully.

Jacob let out a sigh as he threw his cap onto his nighstand as he sat on his bed, "No, I choked."

Evie let out an annoyed sigh and threw her pillow at his head, "Jacob Frye, you blooming idiot!"

"I know! I know!" Jacob growled slightly as he was hit by the pillow, "I am taking her out to dinner tonight. I will tell her then."

Jacob had told Evie about him and Moira getting close since Evie asked him what him and Moira were doing at the park on the day that Moira's father collapsed. The elder twin had tried to get her brother to confess his feelings to her best friend but every time he wanted to, he was nervous and didn't want Moira to hate him. Evie kept berating him for being so foolish and threw her pillow at him every time he didn't tell Moira. At least Evie wasn't against him courting and even marrying their best friend.

Evie narrowed her eyes slightly, "You better. The longer you keep this up, she is going to lose interest and find another man. Don't want that happening again now do you?"

"No, mum," Jacob huffed and could feel his sister's blue green eyes burn into him after saying that, "It's not going to happen again. If it does, I'm knocking the bloke out if I have to."

Evie watched as her brother walked over to the closet, "Right and Moira will be thoroughly impressed by that."

Jacob shot her a glare this time as he began to go through his coats in the closet, "I will take care of it tonight. I'll take her out to a nice meal and sweep her off her feet."

"Let me guess, taking her to the pub where you'll most likely get drunk and she'll have to end up dragging your sorry arse home?" Evie replied while retrieving her pillow from the floor.

"That is not going to happen," Jacob sighed as he pulled out a coat to make sure there were no holes in it, "This is important, Evie. I have to make sure this goes well."

Evie smiled lightly at her brother then walked next to him and patted him on the back, "You love her. You'll do just fine."

Jacob looked back at his sister to see the soft smile on her face, making him smile back at her. He began to gain more and more confidence with each second. He knew that he could do this and tell Moira how he felt about her.

After awhile, Jacob had managed to find a nice coat that thankfully had no holes in it and it was clean. Once he dressed in his nicest waistcoat, shirt and pants, he put on his coat then looked at his sister.

"How do I look, Evie?" Jacob asked straightening out the lapels on his coat.

Evie looked up at her brother from the book she had continued to read then smiled, "You look very dashing, Jacob."

Jacob eyed her and cocked a brow, "You're not just saying that and not taking the piss?"

Evie rolled her eyes and got up from her bed, "Honestly, Jacob. If I were to do that, I could have been more clever."

She then adjusted the collar on his shirt and straightened out a few things then looked at him, "Moira will think you're handsome."

Jacob smirked then hugged his sister, "Thank you, Evie."

"Of course," Evie said brushing off his shoulder, "Now, don't mess up."

Jacob nodded then took in a deep breath before heading out to pick up Moira. He walked down the path towards her home and continued to look himself over to make sure that he still looked presentable for Moira. Tonight, there won't be any flaws and he was going to make sure of it. He arrived at her front door and let out another deep breath before knocking on it. He waited for only a minute before the door opened to reveal Moira. Jacob stared at Moira in awe to see she was wearing a new dark violet Assassin coat along with a black waistcoat, a crisp white shirt and black trousers.

"Moira," Jacob said looking her over again, "You look wonderful."

Moira blushed and giggled lightly, "Thank you, Jacob. You look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you, Moira," Jacob said then held his arm out to her, "Shall we then?"

"Of course," Moira replied wrapping her arms around his.

They both walked towards the pub and spoke of many things. Once they arrived, they sat down and continued to talk more, only focusing on each other. They both had a nice meal together then enoyed a few pints afterwards. Jacob was still nervous about telling Moira he was in love with her. Every time he looked at her, his heart melted and didn't want to ruin the moment. Jacob took a drink of his pint while trying to figure out how to tell her but then heard the violinist pay a beautiful tune in the corner. Jacob then smirked to himself and stood up. Moira noticed his movement and looked up from her lager to see him holding his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance, love?" Jacob asked still grinning.

Moira laughed lightly and took his hand, "I'd love to."

Moira stood up and followed Jacob towards the middle of the pub. Jacob held her right hand in his left while placing his other hand on her hip. Moira smiled softly as she placed her left hand on his shoulder. He then led her into a slow dance along with the violin. Even when Moira was courting Talbot, he never asked her to dance and said that he wasn't very good. Moira wasn't much for dancing but wouldn't mind doing it occasionally with the right partner. She had no idea Jacob would be the man to actually ask her. She couldn't complain since she was in his arms.

Both of them proceeded to move with the soothing melody of the violin. They both felt like they were the only two people in the pub right now. Blue eyes glanced up into hazels that held a warm, loving gaze. Moira felt so happy right now as she was close to Jacob like this. She moved her arm up and around his shoulder to press herself against him. The male Assassin was surprised by this but slipped his hand around her waist then set his head on top of hers. Moira closed her eyes, letting Jacob lead her body in the dance. She soon felt his hand leave hers to cup her cheek to have her look at him. Moira's heart melted as she gazed into his eyes. Jacob knew that this was the perfect time to tell Moira.

"Jacob," Moira said quietly.

"What is it, love?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"I need to tell you something," Moira replied almost hesitantly, "but somewhere quiet and where we can be alone."

"Of course," Jacob agreed, sensing the urgency in her voice.

He hated that they had to be parted but he needed to listen to what Moira had to tell him. They paid for their meal and pints before heading out of the pub. They both had found a small garden that was closeby but still away from prying eyes. Jacob noticed that Moira was almost dragging him along until he slightly pulled on her hand causing her to look at him.

Slightly worried, he looked into her eyes, "What's they hurry, love?"

Moira apologized then faced him and stopped walking. Jacob then took both of her hands into his and rubbed them lightly, while giving her a reassuring smile. He could tell that she was upset about something and wanted to make sure that she was all right.

As Moira looked at his face, she felt weak in the knees and her breath catch in her throat. She felt like she was going mad if she kept in her secret. She had to take the risk of telling Jacob that she loved him. She squeezed his hands slightly while gazing into his eyes.

"Jacob, I have to tell you something or else I will go mad," Moira said almost breathless.

Jacob was a little concerned with how Moira was acting. He's never seen her like this before. He then placed a hand on her cheek, hoping that would ease her frantic mind. He noticed her calm down slightly from his touch as she also placed her hand over his.

"It's all right, love," he replied gently.

Though Jacob had the fear in the back of his skull of her telling him that she didn't want to continue doing this and to remain friends. He would hear her out and keep her calm since she was so nervous. She then removed his hand from her face to hold his hand in both of hers.

"I've been wanting to tell you this so many times but I would get scared or flustered," Moira started then looked up at him, "I have never felt his in my entire life but it makes me feel incredible and so happy... only you make me feel this way. I wanted to deny it at first but I can't any longer. I love you, Jacob Frye. With all my heart, body and soul. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. Just being around you always elates me with so much joy... and seeing you smile makes the world seem brighter."

After pouring her heart out to him, she felt completely stupid. She began to pull away from him to run off but felt his arms wrap around her waist. Her back was against his firm chest and she glanced back at him to see a sweet smile on his face. His expression had weakened her and her heart melted. He didn't seem upset at all, in fact he seemed relieved.

"Damn and here I thought I would be the first to tell you," Jacob chuckled then smirked at the surprise look on her face.

He turned Moira around to place his hands on her upper arms, "I'm relieved and ecstatic that you feel that way, Moira. I feel exactly how you do and I wasn't sure what it was at first. After listening to your father speak of your mother and how he lover her, it made me realize I felt the same towards you. I am in love with you, Moira Haywood. I would love to keep that smile on your face and keep you happy til the end of time. I was also afraid to tell you but because I didn't want to muck up anything between us. But like you, I would have gone mad if I didn't tell you... Evie helped too of course. So knowing this... Moira, will you be mine?"

"Of course, I will," Moira laughed with a large smile as she slipped her arms around his neck while leaning up, "I want only you and you alone."

"As do I, love," Jacob answered while bringing her close to him by her waist and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Annnnnnd finally after so many chapters, they confessed their love to one another. I really know how to drag it out, don't I? But thank you to everyone who has left a review and their feedback. It really is much appreciated as reviews do help me keep going. So thank you again for your support, everyone.


	17. Something Wicked This Way Comes

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood, Genevieve Caldwell, and Isabel Haywood.

 **September 1867**

Turning the page in her book, Moira let out a small yawn then looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle to see it was nearly one. She figured she would have her tea and biscuits now. Getting up from the chair, she passed by the photo that she had of her mother and father on the mantle. She had placed marigolds in front of their photograph to signify her mourning. She smiled lightly at them then continued to the kitchen to boil that water for her tea.

Moira had felt alone in the house and even though it's been a couple months since her father passed away, she couldn't get used to the silence. When she wasn't doing a job for George or Ethan, she was usually reading or out and about with Jacob and Evie. Jacob and her still spent time together when they weren't on missions. Today, Jacob and Evie had a mission that would keep them out all day so Moira was left alone.

As she waited for her tea to steep, Moira thought about how much has changed in her life the last couple months. She had lost someone very near and dear to her where she felt lost but she gained a lover who treated her so well and made her feel loved everyday. She was still more determined to continue with her missions in taking down Templars and making it to London with her best friend and lover. She knew it was going to get better once they arrive at the grand city.

Moira suddenly heard a knock at the door which made her quirk a brow. Who could that be? She knew that George was out today so it couldn't be him. Were Jacob and Evie back early? Moira entered the foyer then opened the door to see the person she least suspected and last person she wanted to see.

"Aunt Genevieve," Moira said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your aunt, child?" Genevieve snapped as she eyed Moira with stark, blue eyes, "If I was Her Majesty the Queen, would you greet me in the same manner?"

"I am sorry, aunt," Moira replied stepping aside to ler her in, "May I ask why you are here?"

"I noticed that your father had passed away when I visited my sister's grave. I decided to come visit you," Genevieve stepped inside only for Moira to notice the woman's bags.

"Oh... are you staying awhile?" Moira asked her eyes slightly widening.

"Of course, my only niece is all alone and needs proper care," Genevieve replied as her eyes swept across the home, "Put some tea on after you bring my bags in, dear."

"Um... aunt," Moira spoke up, "What do you mean by "proper" care?"

"Your father apparently hasn't prepared you for the future for finding a suitor," Genevieve explained, "So I felt it was my duty to come down from Oxford to take care of you."

Moira felt her heart stop but she wouldn't stand for this, "With all due respect, Aunt Genevieve. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I highly doubt that. You are of age to have suitors for marriage and need a husband to take care of you," Genevieve explained while eyeing Moira, "Lord knowing I can't."

Moira was now infuriated at her aunt while treating her like a child that stole a few tarts. How dare she walk through that door and order Moira around like that. Moira was not Genevieve's child and even if she was, Moira would rather die. Moira knew full well that Genevieve was strict with the custom that women needed to marry young, have many children, take care of the household and please their husband. Moira's cousins went through Genevieve's disciplinary "training". All three girls were all married and have children of their own while the girls were still so young themselves.

Of course Genevieve went through this along with her sister and Moira's mother, Isabel. Isabel hated the idea of marrying a man she didn't love and spending her life as a silent and ignored wife. When Isabel met James Haywood, they fell madly in love. Isabel loved his wild and free spirit and wanted to be with him but Isabel's mother forbid her from seeing the Assassin.

Though Isabel ignored her mother's orders and would see Jame at night. When she accepted his marriage proposal, James whisked her away and eloped. James then showed her the Creed and Brotherhood and Isabel soon became a skilled Assassin. Moira's grandmother and Genevieve were furious with Isabel's choice to marry James but she could care less what her mother and sister thought of her. Moira then had a feeling that Genevieve was here to make sure that Moira wouldn't make the same "mistake".

"Aunt Genevieve, I am already courting someone," Moira defended.

"Does he have any intention to marry you?" Genevieve asked as her gaze narrowed at the young Assassin.

"I would like to think so," Moira replied crossing her arms.

"You only think!?" Genevieve screeched, "No wonder you're such a dunderhead! Your father taught you nothing! Just as useless as I thought!"

Moira clenched her fists and glared at Genevieve. Moira didn't care that the woman belittled her but when it came to her insulting her father, she would not have it at all. James had taught her everything from being an Assassin and growing up in the world. He was a kind and compassionate man with fire in his soul that drove him to do anything. Even though James was strict with Moira with her training, he always thought of her as his little girl.

"Don't you dare talk of my father so poorly!" Moira snapped as she kept her glare on the older woman.

The Assassin felt her aunt grab her by the wrist and tugged her arm forcefully, "Silence, child! You will not speak to me like that! I am doing what is best for you!"

Moira ripped her arm away and snarled, "How would you know!?"

"Because you will not end up like my sister!" Genevieve bellowed.

Moira felt her heart sink as her aunt said that. She knew that Genevieve was distraught when her sister eloped with James but they were in love. Was it really that horrible Isabel was different? Moira was broken out of her thoughts by Genevieve talking, "I want to meet this man you are courting tomorrow. I will judge to see if he is suitable for you."

"What if he isn't?" Moira asked sternly, "I love him and he loves me."

"Do you think I married for love?" Genevieve asked, "Marriage is for partnership and to be stable for life. You are to take care of your husband, children and the household. You may develop love for your husband and work things out. Now, take my bags to my room and I'll tend to the tea."

Genevieve walked into the kitchen while Moira stood in the foyer. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She coudln't and wouldn't let Genevieve ruin her life. Not wanting to hear anymore of her screeching, Moira grabbed her bags to head upstairs. As she walked up the stairs, Genevieve shouted from the kitchen making the young girl stop, "You had let the tea steep for too long! You need to be taught how to properly prepare tea!"

"I'll give you proper, you banshee," Moira slightly hissed underneath her breath as she continued her ascent of the stairs.

Later that night with Genevieve asleep in her bed, Moira was sitting on her window seat deep in thought. She had a book in front of her but she couldn't pay attention to any of the words. She didn't know what to do with this situation. There was no way she was going to marry a random man and leave everyone she loved behind. Crawley had become her new home with many wonderful memories. She couldn't leave her lover either. Why was she being punished like this?

"Why so down, love?" a voice full of worry said to her.

Moira looked up to see Jacob at her window and immediately felt relief rush through her, "Jacob, I'm so happy to see you."

She cupped his cheek to kiss him softly feeling Jacob kissed her back deeper. He then entered her room only to have Moira envelop him in her arms. He gladly held her back but could feel that she was distressed. He then rubbed her back, hoping that it would soothe her.

"What's the matter, darling?" Jacob asked while placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Moira clutched his coat only to inhale his musky scent to further comfort her, "My Aunt Genevieve is visiting from Oxford... she wants me to become a proper lady and to find a suitor."

"This is your mother's sister, isn't it? The one who disapproved your mother's marriage to your father?" Jacob asked only for Moira to nod to his question, "You of course told her that you are already courting someone,"

"Yes, she is and of course I told her I am with you," Moira replied looking up at him, "Though she says she wants to meet you and make sure that you are "suitable" to take care of me for my future."

"Persistant woman," Jacob replied annoyed then pulled away to look into her eyes, "Don't worry, love. I am going to do my best to impress her to where she wouldn't dare take you from me."

Moira smiled gently at him, "I feel so lucky to have you. I love you."

"I love you," Jacob replied placing a peck on her lips, "How about we go out for a pint?Will that cheer you up?"

"Mmm, you read my mind," Moira purred slightly.

"I'll wait for you outside while you get dressed," Jacob replied kissing her forehead.

Moira nodded and watched as he left back out her window. She changed out of her night dress to her regular Assassin outfit. Once she was finished, she scaled down the side of the house only to be greeted by her beloved. Jacob turned to her and smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Always a charmer, Mr. Frye," Moira giggled.

"Shall we, Miss Haywood?" Jacob asked holding an arm out to her.

"We shall, my love," Moira replied wrapping her arms around his.

Jacob chuckled lightly as he began to lead her towards the pub. The nights were beginning to get cooler due to fall approaching but it was more bearable than the hot days in Crawley. The lovers then entered the pub only to be greeted by the bartender and some of the regulars. A couple nights out of the week, Moira and Jacob would spend some time in the pub to talk and even dance as well. There were a few times where Evie would accompany them for a couple pints. The Assassins sat down at a table after they had gotten their drinks.

"So your aunt, love," Jacob started, "What was it that your aunt and grandmother didn't like about your father?"

Moira looked at her lager only to grip the handle slightly tighter, "Well for one, he was not rich and he wasn't well dressed. They were not fond of his outgoing, reckless personality, his free spirit, his gruff features... a man..."

"Like me," Jacob finished for her as he stared into her eyes.

"Exactly," Moira sighed, "That's why mother and father eloped. They loved each other so much and mother didn't want to leave father. Of course grandmother and Genevieve were furious."

"So your aunt wants you to marry a stuck up, rich sod then," Jacob asked taking a drink.

"That is the case, yes. She doesn't want me to make the same "mistake" as my mother did," Moira sniffed.

"Mistake my arse," Jacob scoffed and took Moira's free hand into his, "If your mother and father hadn't ended up together, then I wouldn't have you by my side. Your father has not only taught me so much... but he blessed me with you."

Moira could feel some tears nip at her eyes as he said this and placed a hand on his cheek to bring him into a kiss. Jacob captured her bottom lip inbetween his while nibbling it gently. Moira smirked lightly into the kiss then pulled back slightly after a bit to gaze into his hazel pools.

Jacob held both her hands in his while looking back into her eyes, "Don't worry about a thing, Moira. I will make sure that everything goes well and you won't have to leave with that horrid woman."

"I hope so," Moira replied looking down at the table, "That woman's face is always so sour... I don't think I've ever seen her smile once."

"She just needs the stick taken out of her arse and I will gladly help with that," Jacob said causing Moira to laugh. Jacob chuckled as well and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "That's my girl... I always want to see you smile."

"I will, as long as I am with you," Moira said smiling more at him.

Jacob half smiled then looked at her with affection, "Love?"

"Hmm?" Moira hummed, "What is it?"

"Do you see us marrying?" he asked, "and lasting until death?"

Moira smiled sweetly, "I can, darling. I can see you as my husband and the father of my children. I want to grow more with you."

Jacob felt his stomach flutter and felt happy from her response. He set his forehead on hers to brush his lips against hers once more. Moira always loved whenever Jacob was tender with her in this way. She's always known him to be rash and reckless but he was always gentle and sweet when they were together.

He placed a quick peck on her bottom lip, "How many children do you want?"

Moira giggled and smiled at the thought, "At least a couple. What about you?"

"Oh, lots and lots, darling," Jacob replied huskily.

Moira giggled more then kissed him softly, hating that he teased her with his lips so close. Moira figured that since they had been courting for a bit and with her aunt here, the female Assassin had a feeling a marriage proposal will happen soon. Of course she didn't want to rush anything with Jacob since they were happy the way they were now. Though she would be lying if she hadn't thought about Jacob proposing to her in romantic and even ridiculous ways that only he could come up with.

Jacob and Moira had another pint before they decided to leave the pub. Moira didn't want to go home yet so the couple decided to go to their favorite spot to enjoy more of the night. Moira was sitting inbetween his legs while resting her back against his chest. Jacob's arms were around her waist as he had his head on her shoulder, giving her the occasional kiss on the cheek. Moira cherished small moments like this with him. She also took her father's advice that the one she loved was no only her lover but her partner and to spend each moment together as if it were their last.

Moira then giggled as his beard lightly scraping her neck, "That tickles, Jacob!"

The male Assassin chuckled while slightly tightening his grip on her waist, "What's this? Have I found Miss Haywood's weakness?"

Moira laughed more as he nuzzled more into her neck while placing kisses here and there. Moira had to admit that she loved this feeling but of course wouldn't admit it to the impetuous Assassin to stroke his ego. Moira then pulled back to give him a playful glare only to see a cheeky smile across his lips. She tried to hold her pouting but eventually her lips spread into a smile.

"You don't know when to quit do you, Jacob Frye?" Moira giggled.

"With you, love? Never," Jacob said pecking her lips as he ran his hands along her sides, "Perhaps I should see what else Miss Haywood is weak to."

Moira was about to ask what he meant until she felt his hands on her bottom. She gasped and swatted his hands away causing him to laugh. Now Moira gave him another glare but secretly the female Assassin liked it but again wouldn't tell him. She was definitely going to have her hands full with him in the future. Though she couldn't really complain.

"You are such a cheeky bastard," Moira growled playfully.

"Would you have me any other way?" Jacob asked confidently with his signature smile.

"With you, love? Never," Moira imitated making him laugh. Moira then set her head on his chest and sighed softly, "I really don't want to go home."

Jacob frowned slightly at her words and ran his hands along her back, "I know, darling. We don't want to upset the witch now, do we? Especially if I am supposed to make a good impression with her."

Moira looked up at him and placed her hands on his chest, "You're right. I just want this nightmare to be over."

"Things will be right soon, love, and we can get back to normal," Jacob said kissing her forehead.

"I really do hope so," Moira replied nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Come on, love," Jacob said rubbing her back, "We should get you home so you can rest."

"Not yet," Moira slightly whined as she held him close, "Just a little longer."

Jacob smirked and shook his head, "So stubborn."

"You knew this before we started courting," Moira pointed out, "Besides you are too."

"All right, all right. You made your point," Jacob said smirking, "Only a few more minutes then bedtime for you, missy."

The lovers stayed in each others arms for a bit longer before heading back to Moira's home. They didn't know how late it was but that didn't bother them. Thought Moira knew that she had to be up early for her "lady" lessons to which the young Assassin was not thrilled about. Once they arrived back at Moira's home, she turned to look at Jacob then held him close.

"Remember, love," Moira said gazing into his eyes, "Meet here around afternoon tea tomorrow."

"I got it, love," Jacob said rubbing her sides with a small smile, "I'll have Evie help me with making me look presentable. I'll be the perfect suitor."

"You already are... to me," Moira said smiling gently at him, "I love you very much."

Jacob placed a hand on her cheek, "I love you more than anything."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips while showing how much he loved this woman in his arms. He be damned if anything came in between them. This witch of an aunt would not intimidate him and would convince her that he would be the best for Moira. If something happened to where they were separated, Jacob vowed to do anything to keep Moira.

He pulled back to gaze into her dark eyes, "Get some rest, love. You will need it for tomorrow."

"You do the same, Jacob," Moira said placing her hand over his.

"Promise, darling," Jacob said kissing her forehead.

They soon parted from each other's arms as Moira climbed back up to her room. Once she was safely inside, she poked her head out and waved goodbye to Jacob. He smiled and waved back before heading back home. He hoped to God that Evie was still awake and that she would help him with this mess.

Once he arrived back home, he saw that there was candlelight illuminating his and Evie's bedroom which signaled that his sister was indeed still awake. He let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was awake. He entered the room to see Evie was writing in her journal. The elder Frye looked up to see her brother and smiled gently.

"Welcome back, Jacob," Evie chirped, "How was your evening with Moira?"

"As usual, it was wonderful but I have bad news, Evie," Jacob said sitting on her bed.

Evie's eyes widened softly then closed her journal and put it on her nightstand, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Moira's wicked aunt from Oxford is here to try and take Moira away and find her a suitor," Jacob explained as he clenched his fist.

"What?!" Evie hissed, "But she's already courting you!"

"Moira told her that but the woman wants to meet me for tea tomorrow to see if I am fit for her," Jacob replied, "I need your help, Evie. I need you to make me look presentable for her."

"Of course," Evie said with a nod, "There's not much we can do tonight but we will figure out what to do tomorrow morning since you're seeing her in the afternoon."

Jacob looked down at the floor, "I can't lose her, Evie."

Evie placed her hand over her brother's only to squeeze it, "You won't... and I won't either. We will do what it takes to keep her here."

Jacob looked at his sister's sweet freckled face to see a light but also pained smile. Jacob smiled back and brought his sister into a hug. Evie greatfully hugged her brother tightly to comfort not only him but herself as well.


	18. First Impressions

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood and Genevieve Caldwell.

* * *

The next morning, Moira could hear Genevieve's heels against the floor as they approached her room. She opened the door and spoke up making Moira tense up slightly. Moira wasn't too thrilled about dressing up too fancy but had to humor her aunt or she would not hear the end of it.

"Moira," Genevieve barked while opening the curtains to the room, "It is time to get ready for the day."

Moira slowly opened her dark blue eyes to see the wretched woman begin to go through her dress wardrobe. Luckily, Moira had hidden her Assassin attire in another closet so the witch couldn't ask any questions. Moira began to sit up in her bed and yawned while rubbing her eyes. She then jumped when her aunt threw a dress onto her bed with a scowl, "Come on! Up! Up! Up! I don't have all day, girl!"

Moira saw the dress and let out a soft sigh, "Yes, aunt."

"Before afternoon tea, we will begin some of your lessons," Genevieve informed, "First, I will teach you embroidery. Breakfast will be ready soon so hop to it, young lady."

"Yes, aunt," Moira repeated gravely.

Genevieve left her bedroom, leaving the Assassin alone with her thoughts. She never had a morning wake up like this before and frankly, she wasn't too thrilled. She looked at the dress Genevieve had pulled out only to sneer. She didn't mind the dress and only thought it would be good for special occasions, not everyday wear. She just prayed that today would go well and that Genevieve would approve of Jacob. She trusted him and knew he would do his best to behave today. Moira moved to get out of bed so she could change and head downstairs.

* * *

"Jacob, stop struggling!" Evie huffed as she helped her brother with his tie, "You're not making this easy."

"This isn't easy, Evie," Jacob groaned, "I've never had to dress like a proper gent. I look like a rich sod."

"And that's exactly what you need to look like," Evie replied stepping back and crossing her arms. Evie gave him another look over to see if there was anything she was missing, "You want to impress that wicked woman, so you need to look and play the part."

As soon as the twins woke up, Evie began to go through Jacob's closet to see if he had anything that was nice enough to make him look like a well off gentleman. Luckily, she found a nice suit that was clean and pressed along with a crisp waistcoat and tie. As Evie had put together his outfit, Jacob had tidied himself up with a shave as well as fixing his hair.

Jacob let out a sigh, "From what Moira has told me, that woman's face is permanently fixed to a scowl."

"Just don't mess this up," Evie said brushing off some fuzz that was on his shoulder, "Moira is counting on you."

"I won't," Jacob replied sternly as he looked at himself in the mirror, "Her aunt will not intimidate me or take Moira away from her home."

Once he felt ready and had his sister's approval, he began to make his way towards Moira's home. For once, the impetuous Assassin felt nervous but he couldn't show any fear in front of Moira's aunt. He had to remain stoic and determined or else he would falter and the witch would catch on. While walking, he noticed a woman selling some flowers on a corner. He figured it would be a good idea to bring some flowers to Moira. He figured she was a nervous wreck right now just as much as he was.

He approached the woman and purchased some daisies and tulips from her since he remembered faintly when Moira talked to him about what each flower meant. As soon as he purchased the flowers, he was back on track to Moira's place. He looked at his pocket watch to see that he was a little early still which was good. Punctuality was never his strong suite but he had to make an exception for now.

Arriving at the front of Moira's door, he knocked on it then stood up straight. He hoped to God that the wicked woman wouldn't open the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Moira. Jacob couldn't help but stare at Moira in awe only for her to look at him the same. Moira was wearing a pale, yellow dress that had flowing sleeves with creme colored frills down the front and bows on her chest along with her sleeves. Moira looked Jacob over as a blush dusted her cheeks, thinking he looked absolutely handsome.

"Jacob, you look wonderful," Moira breathed out, her cheeks still pink.

"As do you, love," he answered then remembered the flowers as he presented them to her, "For you."

Moira lit up when she saw the flowers, "Thank you, Jacob... they're beautiful."

She stepped aside for him to come into the foyer. He thanked her and stepped in but was still on his toes. He knew that her aunt had to be closeby and surely watching them like a hawk. Sure enough, Jacob's hazel eyes glanced up the stairs to see a woman that had to be the aunt. She was a very thin woman with light blue eyes, white blonde hair and indeed had a scowl on her face. She wore a a faint blue dress with silver accents. He could already see her eyes looking him over.

"Well, hello," she replied as she descended down the stairs, "You must be the young man courting my niece."

"Aunt, this is Jacob Frye," Moira introduced as her aunt reached the bottom step, "Jacob, this is my aunt, Genevieve Caldwell."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, madam," Jacob replied grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Genevieve continued to look at him then her blue eyes looked at Moira, "Moira, please be a dear and put on the tea while I speak with Mr. Frye."

"Of course, aunt," Moira replied softly.

Genevieve walked into the living room and Jacob grasped Moira's hand before she left. She looked at him, confused but whispered, "What is it?"

"You look beautiful, love," Jacob replied softly with a smile.

Moira felt her cheeks heat up and kissed his cheek softly, "Don't want to keep her waiting too long, darling."

He smirked at her cheeks since he knew that she was embarrassed but knew that she was right and had to attend to her aunt. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before entering the living room to see that Genevieve was already seated. She definitely fit the description of prim and proper as she was seated.

She looked up at him and gestured to the chair across from her, "Please, have a seat, Mr. Frye."

Jacob nodded and thanked her before sitting down in the plush chair. He took notice of the photographs on the mantle that Moira had set up. He saw the photo of her parents together with dried marigolds in front of the photo. He remembered Moira saying that marigolds were a symbol for mourning. His heart ached slightly, still trying to cope with the death of his mentor and father figure. As Jacob looked at Isabel's face, she didn't look at all related to her sister.

"Mr. Frye," Genevieve spoke up.

The Assassin immediately snapped his attention to the ghastly woman, "Madam?"

"You have intentions to marry my niece, do you not?" Genevieve asked.

Jacob could feel her eyes burning a hole through him even though they appeared ice cold, "I do, yes. We have only courted for a month now."

"I see," she replied folding her hands in her lap, "What do you do for work, Mr. Frye?"

Jacob knew that she was going to ask him this and knew how he could answer that. He knew that he had to prove that he made a good income to support Moira and their future. He's learned about this from different people who struggled with marrying into a good class. Luckily with their Assassin lifestyle, they didn't stick with the norm or restrictions that others had with courtship and marriage. He knew his parents didn't give a damn about the rules since they were in love with each other and he knew Moira's parents were the same just as he was with Moira. Though with Genevieve, he could tell she was strictly by the book when it came to marriage.

"I occasionally work for my father doing odd jobs along with my sister," Jacob answered, "I also work at the railway yard with construction."

"And do you make a good living doing these "odd" jobs and working at the rail yard?" Genevieve asked.

"I make a decent living that I can support myself and Moira," Jacob replied, "I make around nine shillings a week at the rail yard while the jobs with my father will vary with the income."

Genevieve quirked a brow then scanned her eyes over him again. He swore her eyes were going to plop out of her head if she kept doing that. Genevieve then glanced into Jacob's hazels making a shiver shoot up the Assassin's spine. He's faced many Templars and has shown no fear but he was not fond of how this woman was looking at him. He fully knew well that she was judging him.

Genevieve had inspected every inch of Jacob with his attire and features. So far, she didn't approve of him. He reminded her so much of James Haywood, probably why Moira took a liking to this man. She took notice of his gruff features along with the scars on his face. She had a feeling that this man liked to take part in fight clubs and gambling. Even though he dressed well, he couldn't trick her; a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"And you think that your income will support your family?" Genevieve asked.

"I don't see why not," Jacob replied, "It can support Moira and any children we have."

Genevieve then narrowed her eyes, "And how do you view your marriage with my niece."

"What a marriage should be about," he started, "We would have equality. I don't want to be the kind of husband who would make my wife take all the responsibility with cleaning, cooking and taking care of our children. She deserves to be treated right."

Genevieve couldn't help but scoff, "So you can stay home instead of providing for your family? I highly doubt you would have the time to do everything your wife would do given the long days the railways would make you work. From what you are also telling me is that you wouldn't be able to pay any of your servants for work either."

Jacob slightly glared at her, "We can manage just fine without servants, just as my family has. I can still take time out of my day and help my wife even if I am exhausted. I won't let Moira be a wife with all the responsibility and no voice."

Genevieve shook her head, "Mr. Frye, I want a man that has a stable and comfortable income that can provide my niece with what she needs. What you make currently will not suffice. Also, judging from the scars on your face and rough features, I can tell you would spend your nights wasting it at fight clubs or the pub with cheap drinks and whores."

Jacob glared at her and snarled, "Listen, you..."

"You should reconsider what you will say, Mr. Frye," Genevieve spat, "I already know what kind of man you are. You are exactly like that man, James Haywood. No good, rotten scoundrel who turned my sister against me. After she died, he didn't do a damn thing to secure a future for Moira. You are unfit for her."

Jacob was infuriated right now and wouldn't stand for this, "You cannot base that judgement on anything! Also, James Haywood was my mentor and like a father to me! He has taught me what life should be about and to cherish the one I love. He has raised Moira into a wonderful, intelligent and kind woman whom I fell in love with. I couldn't ask for a better woman."

Little did they both know, Moira was listening in on their conversation and teared up at what Jacob said. She was overwhelmed with happiness at his affectionate words. Though Moira was upset with how Genevieve was treating Jacob. Her heart then fell when her aunt spoke up again.

"Arrogant! Just like him!" Genevieve shrieked, "You are not to speak to or see my niece ever again! I am calling off your courtship!"

Moira's face grew hot from anger and knew that she had to step in. This was the final straw and she wasn't going to take it. She briskly walked into the living room, immediately grabbing Genevieve and Jacob's attention. Jacob could see how angry Moira was and knew exactly how she felt. Genevieve was a little shocked by her niece's sudden presence but remained calm under the female Assassin's glare.

"What gives you the right to do this, Genevieve!?" Moira growled as she balled her hands into fists at her sides, "I am capable of making my own decisions! Especially when it comes to my future!"

"You are still young and naive!" Genevieve snapped, "He will do the same to you as your pathetic father did to your mother! You will be mistreated as this man will run off with some trollop and you will be miserable!"

Moira felt her blood boil as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands, "Stop talking so poorly about my father! Stop treating my love like a lecherous criminal! Just because father and Jacob are different from what you consider is proper doesn't mean that they are cruel and uncaring! My father was a wonderful man. I learned so much from him and he loved me dearly and Jacob..."

Moira looked over at him, beginning to feel a little calmer as she looked into his eyes, "Jacob has shown me what it truly means to be alive... he was there for me in my most dismal times and has loved me so much. I am grateful to him and I love him dearly."

Jacob's heart swelled at Moira's words but his mood fell as he heard Genevieve open her mouth, "I will not allow this! Take your leave, Mr. Frye. You may look like a respectable man but I see right through your guise."

"I don't need your opinions or your insults, I asked Mr. Haywood's permission to court and marry Moira so none of what you say matters," Jacob replied standing up, "I have already received his blessing."

"Well, he is dead and I am now the guardian of my niece," Genevieve said getting up as well and stared him down, "I am saying that I am breaking off your courtship and you are to never see her again. Now get out!"

Jacob could feel anger bubbling in his stomach but knew he shouldn't start anything. He looked over at Moira who had a defeated look on her face. Even though Jacob was told he wasn't allowed to see Moira again, he knew that her words were not going to stop him. Letting out a sigh and glared at Genevieve as he straightened up slightly.

"I will see myself out, "madam." I bid you good day," Jacob replied sourly then looked at Moira before grasping her hand and kissed it lightly then whispered to her, "I'll be by later tonight, love."

Moira bit her lip and nodded. She wasn't sure what Jacob was planning but she was still upset that her aunt was getting what she wanted. Her heart sank more when she saw him leave out the door. She didn't want to be alone with her aunt right now especially since it meant that she was going to be scolded by the witch. The Assassin then turned to look at her to see an angry face.

"You should be glad," Genevieve said with venom in her tone, "That man was absolutely horrid and as for you, I am disgusted by your outburst. To your room now and no tea for you, I will deal with you later."

Moira's chest tightened slightly as she was actually afraid of what this woman would do to her. She heard from her mother what Genevieve did to her daughters if they were out of line. Would she go as far as to punish her just like her own children? Moira bit her lip and only nodded as she began to make her way up the stairs.

Jacob stormed into his home and up the stairs to his bedroom. Evie had been having her tea in the kitchen when she heard the commotion. She dropped her journal and began to head up stairs only to hear Jacob letting out a few strings of curses. Once she arrived into the room, she saw Jacob throwing his tie and jacket onto his bed.

"What happened!?" Evie gasped, "Did you muck it up?"

Jacob looked at his sister with an annoyed but angered look, "I did nothing but appeal to that witch only for her to insult me and say that I was no good for Moira. She is a nightmare, Evie. Worse than I thought."

"What about you courting, Moira?" Evie asked worried.

"She broke it off," Jacob growled, "But I am not allowing that."

"What are you going to do?" Evie asked furrowing her brow.

"I'm not sure yet," Jacob sighed while sitting on his bed while running his hands through his hair, "I'll figure something out."

Evie could feel a knot in her stomach as he brother explained to her what had happened. The elder Frye had a bad feeling about all of this now. She knew her brother could be an idiot but he wouldn't screw up the chance to keep someone he loved from being taken away. Evie knew that this woman was someone to be worried about and not to be trifled with.

Evie then sat next to her brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "You did your best, Jacob..."

Jacob let out a sigh through his nose then looked at his sister, "There has to be a way to get rid of her aunt."

"Don't even think about it, Jacob," Evie replied narrowing her eyes, as she knew exactly what he was planning.

"Oh come on, Evie," Jacob slightly whined, "She's not that innocent!"

"Jacob," Evie warned getting up from the bed.

Jacob smirked slightly but then his smile fell, still trying to figure out what he could do to help Moira. He knew that when he would see her later tonight, they could both come up with an idea to get her away from her aunt. He sighed while laying back on his bed to look up at the ceiling.

* * *

Later that night, Jacob made his way back to Moira's home and saw that her room was lit up with faint candlelight. He silently climbed up the side of the house then looked in to see that Moira was sitting on her bed. He noticed that she wasn't reading like she normally did but was just sitting there and had an upset look on her face. He frowned and began to climb through her window making her look up.

"Jacob..." Moira replied shakily.

He was immediately by her side on the bed and noticed she had been crying which worried him, "What happened?"

Moira sniffed and looked down at her hands, "After you left... Genevieve sent me to my room... then she disciplined me like one of her children..."

Jacob felt his heart freeze and narrowed his eyes, "What did she do to you?"

"She caned my hands... hard enough to hurt for tonight but be better for tomorrow so that I could do work," Moira replied softly as she lowered her head more.

Jacob clenched his left hand into a fist in anger and wanted to teach Genevieve a thing or two. He then looked at Moira's hands to see how red and swollen they were in the dim candlelight. His heart fell seeing her in pain and carefully took one of her hands into his. He heard her hiss slightly in pain from his touch but he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, love," Jacob whispered as he placed small kisses on her knuckles to soothe her, "I want to take you away from her so badly."

"I wish you could..." Moira replied then placed her other hand gently on his cheek, "I'm just happy you're here with me."

He carefully took both of her hands into his and gazed into her blue eyes he loved so much, "Darling, I am going to do my best to make sure that everything will work out, I promise. She will not prevent me from being with you as long as I live and breath."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys, but thank you for all the support. I would appreciate reviews since they actually do help out but thank you to the ones to take time to write something.

I looked up discipline in the Victorian era and I mostly found punishments that teachers would do in school. One of the top punishments was caning children on their hands or the back of their legs if they were bad. Parents also disciplined children like this and sometimes would starve their children to teach them a lesson. Adults during this time did not mess around when it came to punishing.

Also the job that Jacob claimed to had was one of the best paying jobs during the time with nine shillings a week. More higher paying ones were ones like doctors, teachers etc with thirteen shillings a week. I did a lot of research for this chapter, haha.


	19. Revelations

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood and Genevieve Caldwell.

* * *

Moira had been walking with her aunt through the town of Crawley so they could spend the day together and have tea in one of the shops, much to the Assassin's dismay. She paid little to no attention to what Genevieve was talking about, especially since she was speaking poorly of the town. She wished this was an outing with Jacob and Evie, at least they made it more enjoyable with their antics and playful banter. Genevieve didn't even let her go into the book shoppe to purchase a new book or even let her look. The older woman didn't encourage her to daydream or have any kind of imagination.

Once they settled down for tea, Moira wondered if she should even talk to her aunt about her mother. She knew Genevieve was sensitive about Isabel. After taking a sip of her Darjeeling tea, she knew she had to ask Genevieve why she was doing all of this and how she came to her decisions. Folding her hands in her lap, she sat up more confidently in her seat to address her aunt.

"Aunt Genevieve, may I ask you something?" Moira asked.

"Yes, dear," Genevieve answered while picking up a scone.

"Is it so bad that my mother was deeply in love with a man that made her happy?" Moira asked softly, "He provided well for her and me... loved and protected us both."

Genevieve looked at Moira with crystal blue eyes then sighed, "You are your mother's daughter."

Moira smiled lightly at that but only briefly so her aunt couldn't catch on. Though Moira could see something flash in Genevieve's eyes that the Assassin hadn't seen before; sadness. Genevieve then set down her tea cup then looked at her niece with some warmth to her usual cold eyes.

"The moment that my my dear Isabel was born, I knew that I had to protect her," Genevieve started, "Even though I was much older than her, I still tried to be a good role model and sister to her. Playing with her every chance I had as well as teaching her all that I knew. Though she liked to live in her fantasies and read her books instead of paying attention to lessons that mother would teach us. She always had her head in the clouds."

Moira tried not to let out a small laugh but smiled lightly. She always knew that she inherited her mother's love for books and stories as well as daydreaming all the time. Though from all of Genevieve's lessons, the woman wouldn't even let the Assassin glance out the window for one second and tell her to stop lazing about. Now she could understand more of why Genevieve didn't want her to read as much. Though the Assassin had to find out more.

"Though I couldn't fault Isabel for holding onto her childhood innocence even as we grew up. You are just like her with that but," Genevieve paused, "You do need to grow up and accept that this world is not kind to you. There is no room for delusions."

Moira shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was fully aware that the real world would be cruel and unkind. She had learned this from all her Assassin training as well as the events that transpired in her life. The only shred of happiness she had was from her loved ones. Moira knew that Genevieve loved her sister very much and was upset that Isabel chose a life that strayed from her mother and sister's vision. Though at the same time, did Genevieve really have a need to cause this much strife?

"I understand that very well, aunt," Moira spoke up lightly.

Genevieve eyed her as she took a sip of her tea, "I can tell you do, dear, but you still have much to learn."

Moira nibbled the inside of her lip, "Did you really dislike Jacob that much?"

Genevieve let out a somewhat frustrated sigh through her nose but still kept her composure, "I can easily tell what he is like, my dear. One glance over him and I already could tell what that "gentleman" was like with his rugged appearance and those scars. Correct me if I am wrong, does he participate in those illegal fight clubs for money?"

Moira very well knew that Jacob did fight clubs for a few extra quid and for the fun of it. Although there are times where Moira didn't like Jacob partaking in them and having to patch him up afterwards, she didn't mind that he had his own source of fun. Besides, she knew that Jacob could handle his own when it came to fighting. Genevieve's eyes bore more into the Assassin and turned up her nose slightly, "Just as I thought. I don't want my niece to associate herself with a man like that. You need a respectable man who will treat you right."

Moira gripped her napkin in her lap as her aunt said that, "Jacob has been nothing but respectful and has never treated me poorly."

"I caught a glimpse of how respectful Mr. Frye was. Arrogant, pig headed and brutish," Genevieve sneered.

Moira's grip on her napkin tightened further as her aunt insulted her lover. Jacob was nothing like that at all. If only she knew the Jacob that treated her with nothing but love and respect, surely Genevieve would change her opinion.

"Would you at least try to get to know him a little better?" Moira begged slightly, "He really is a wonderful person."

Genevieve set her empty tea cup down and narrowed her eyes, "I think it is best we head home now."

The young Assassin's heart sank but nodded, "Yes, aunt."

Genevieve had paid for their meal and tea then began to leave the shoppe. During the carriage ride home, both women were completely silent and not even exchanging glances. Moira knew she struck a chord in the woman though she wasn't too pleased with her aunt at all for the way she spoke of Jacob. All Moira's words about Jacob were true, Jacob was never cruel to her and only showed her kindness. When they arrived home, Genevieve told Moira to go practice the violin while Genevieve would work on her embroidery.

As Genevieve settled in the living room, she listened for her niece to play the violin and could faintly hear music from upstairs. Satisfied with the progress, she began to focus on a design that she had been working on for over a year now. Thinking back on the conversation she had with Moira, reminded her very much of the same conversation she had with Isabel when she met James.

 _Genevieve was still up late since her sister hadn't arrived home yet. After her engagement party, Genevieve looked around for her little sister but couldn't find her anywhere. She really wanted her sister to be beside her since Genevieve was still a little nervous about marrying a man and leaving home. Genevieve always found comfort in her little sister and enjoyed her company._

 _Startled by a noise at the window, she saw Isabel crawl through the window which horrified Genevieve. Though Isabel had the biggest smile on her face that could be seen for miles. What has her little sister been up to?_

 _"Isabel! Where have you been!?" Genevieve lightly scolded._

 _"Oh, Ginny!" Isabel chirped, "I met the most wonderful man! He swept me off my feet and showed me so many wonderful places!"_

 _"Is it one of the men mama and papa introduced you to?" Genevieve asked with a smile._

 _Isabel shook her head, "Not at all! It was a gentleman that just showed up to the party. He was so kind and told me so many stories of his adventures abroad."_

 _"So is he a lord if he has the ability to travel so much?" Genevieve asked as she sat on her bed._

 _"Far from it," Isabel said, "He is not very wealthy but he does travel a lot with some of his friends. But Ginny... I've never been so elated like this before. I think I am in love."_

 _Genevieve felt a little horrified that her sister was like this. She knew that her parents were looking for a suitor for Isabel at the party but this mysterious man had already infatuated her little sister. Though he didn't sound like the ideal man if their parents were to find out about this. Genevieve couldn't let this happen._

 _"Isabel, it would be best if you stopped seeing that man," Genevieve suggested while biting her bottom lip._

 _She could see the smile instantly fade from her sister's bright face and Isabel spoke up, "W-why, Ginny?"_

 _"Because mama and papa are not going to allow you to marry a man like him," Genevieve said, "They want what is best for you."_

 _Isabel's face fell into a glare, "Mama and papa only want me to marry a rich man so they don't have to worry about taking care of me in the future. They don't care about my happiness at all."_

 _"Isabel! You know that is not true!" Genevieve hissed._

 _"What about your marriage, Ginny?" Isabel snapped, "You aren't in love with Mr. Caldwell."_

 _Genevieve frowned and looked away, "Well... no. Eventually I know I will grow to love him."_

 _"That's not the same, Genevieve!" Isabel sniffed as her voice cracked lightly, "I am tired of being told of what is proper and what a woman should be doing... Meeting Mr. Haywood has truly made me happy and he has shown me a life I could have with him."_

 _"You know that mama and papa will not approve of it," Genevieve mentioned while clutching her night dress._

 _Isabel clenched her fists and turned her back to her sister, "At this point, Genevieve... I don't care anymore. I want to be happy for once in my life."_

After the events of that night, Genevieve knew that she no longer had her little sister. Even after James Haywood came to visit her parents, Genevieve met him and disapproved of him instantly, already seeing what kind of man he was. After her parents told Isabel no to courting James, she went against their words and eloped with James. With how things were turning out now with her niece, she felt like history was repeating itself. Genevieve let out a sigh and glanced up at the ceiling. Moira was the only thing left that connected her to Isabel.

* * *

Moira was beginning to get ready for bed since her aunt finally told her she could stop practicing the violin. Moira didn't mind playing but she felt like she was playing for hours upon hours. Letting out a sigh as she stretched, she heard a noise at her window. She sauntered over to open her window and looked down to see Jacob.

"Is it safe, love?" Jacob called up to her.

"Hold on," Moira said to him.

She left the window towards her door to peek into the hall. Glancing at the guest bedroom, there was no noise of any kind or candlelight. Moira closed the door to her room and went back to the window. She waved for him to come up to show him the witch was asleep. Jacob immediately climbed up the side of her house and entered her room. He immediately enveloped her in his arms only to pepper her face with kisses.

Moira giggled from his affection, "What's gotten into you?"

"I've missed you all day, love," Jacob replied rubbing her sides and set his forehead against hers, "That wicked woman has you to herself every moment."

"True, but at least we can be alone like this," Moira cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

"How much longer until she leaves?" Jacob asked hopefully.

Moira's expression fell slightly and sighed, "I'm not sure... hopefully not for much longer."

"I hope so because I don't know how much longer I can share you," Jacob replied huskily while picking her up.

Moira had to resist a loud gasp as he picked her up. She lightly smacked his shoulder causing him to laugh lightly. She placed a finger on his lips as she looked into his eyes.

"Keep it down, love," Moira whispered lightly, "Don't want to wake up my aunt."

"I like a challenge," Jacob replied taking her hand into his and kissed her knuckles.

Moira smirked and pecked his lips, "I know you do but this is one you can't win, love."

"Fine," Jacob huffed in defeat while rubbing her sides again.

Moira giggled lightly at his pouting face then moved her hands down his back. She then quirked a brow when she felt a hole in his coat. She then moved his arm to get a closer look only for him to look at her strange, "Love, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Jacob, what am I to do with you sometimes?" Moira replied while shaking her head, "Remove your coat so I can patch it up."

"Lady lessons getting to you, aren't they?" Jacob asked with a smug grin as he shimmied off his coat.

"Shut it," Moira snapped playfully only for Jacob to stifle a laugh as she snatched the coat from his grasp, "I found out different ways to kill a man with a sewing needle. Don't be my first target."

"And there's the Moira I know and I love," Jacob replied placing a few kisses on her neck, "Thank the Lord above she hasn't turned into a posh lady."

"Oh, real funny, Jacob Frye," Moira said grabbing her sewing kit and climbing onto her bed, "If you don't quit while you're ahead, I can also kill you with a violin."

Again, Jacob had to hold back a fit of laughter from his lover's comment. He watched her begin to thread the needle as his coat laid over her legs and had a smile on her face. He felt his heart warm up from watching her. After all she has endured with her aunt, he could see she was still doing her best to put on a happy face for him. He made his way over to her and toed off his boots to sit behind her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, Moira nestled herself against his chest as she continued to sew up the holes in his coat. He was mesmerized as Moira sewed up the holes and nearly lulling him to sleep.

"Well, there is a benefit in that woman's "lady" lessons," Moira spoke up gently to get his attention, "I can patch up your clothes a lot nicer than I can when stitching up your arse after a fight."

"As long as you don't embroider a little daisy on my arse, I don't care what you do," Jacob said and heard Moira giggle.

"Aw but it would look so nice on you," Moira giggled more.

"Don't even think about it," Jacob playfully snarled while squeezing her sides.

"Oh, I would never be that evil towards you," Moira replied. She cut the thread from the coat and held it up, "Good as new."

She then turned towards him slightly to hand him his newly stitched Assassin coat. Jacob took it from her to see there were no more holes and couldn't tell it was damaged in the first place. Jacob then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're too good to me, love," Jacob said placing his coat on the post of the bed.

"I do my best for you," Moira answered placing her needle and thread back into her kit.

She the felt his hands glide up her back causing her to shiver. Even though his hands were rough from missions and training, Moira always loved feeling them against her skin. She placed her kit on her nightstand while still indulging in Jacob's touches. She gasped as his lips pressed against her shoulder and his hand traced up her left arm. She closed her eyes as she felt his stubble scrape along her exposed skin. His fingertips lightly caressed her arm then slid down the strap of her nightgown making her develop goose flesh, "Jacob...?"

"Your perfume smells divine on you, love," Jacob whispered huskily letting his fingers continue to stroke her arm while placing open mouth kisses on her neck, "Drives me completely mad."

Moira had to resist moaning from his touches and felt his chest against her back again. She bit her lip as he continued to kiss along her shoulder. She turned to look at Jacob to see his eyes darkened with lust. Jacob cupped her cheek then leaned in to kiss her deeply. Moira placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back. She soon felt her back against the plush sheets only to feel his lips latch to her neck. She let out a shaky breath as her fingers combed through his hair.

One of his hands slid up her leg as she gasped slightly. She pulled back to look into his eyes and could see him with a cheeky smile. Although she has seen him smile like this before, this one seemed different. She had been in love with him for the longest time but whenever the thought of him ravishing her had crossed her mind, she felt nervous. She loved the idea of being with him like this but she was afraid of giving herself completely to him and even her aunt hearing them.

"Something wrong, love?" Jacob asked stroking her cheek.

"I... I just don't want my aunt to hear us," Moira replied while clearing her throat.

"Don't worry, love," Jacob said placing a few kisses on her neck, "We can be extra quiet."

Moira bit her lip as she pulled him back up to look at her, "Jacob..."

He gazed into her eyes to see them filled with worry, "Are you all right?"

"Well..." Moira said hesitantly.

"You can tell me," Jacob said placing a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled softly as he listened to her while cupping his cheek, "I'm... I'm really nervous about doing this... I love you dearly but I'm afraid of being so intimate. I don't feel like I can do this now..."

Moira felt stupid trying to explain it and figured that Jacob would scoff at her. She couldn't believe she felt so foolish right now making her hang her head. Expecting Jacob to chuckle at her, she felt him place a loving kiss on her forehead. She glanced back up to see a gentle smile on his face.

"I understand, Moira," Jacob said stroking her cheek, "I will respect your wishes and wait until you are ready. I love you and have many ways of showing you that I do."

Moira felt her heart melt and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly, "You are incredible. Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, darling," Jacob said kissing her back, "I don't want to leave you tonight though."

"But what if my aunt walks in and sees you?" Moira asked worried, "She always comes into my room and wakes me up at an ungodly hour."

"I'll be out before the sun rises," Jacob said gazing into her eyes with his beautiful hazels.

Moira didn't want Jacob to be caught but she didn't want him to leave her. She had missed him the last few days especially since he was busy and that he was forbidden to see her. She then nodded with a smile.

"All right, besides I don't get to see you as much anymore," Moira said almost sadly.

"I have too, love," Jacob said kissing the tip of her nose.

Moira smiled and felt Jacob move off of her so he could remove his waistcoat and shirt. Moira moved underneath the covers, already feeling her eyes grow heavy with sleep. Jacob wrapped his arms around her to bring her close. Moira wrapped her arm around him while setting her head on his chest, opening her eyes slightly. She then noticed a new tattoo on him that was a rook.

"When did you get this?" Moira asked softly while running her index finger along the lines of the wings.

Jacob chuckled lightly and placed his hand over hers, "A little over a week ago."

"It's beautiful," Moira said nuzzling his chest as she closed her eyes again, "It suits you, love."

"Thank you," Jacob replied softly while kissing the top of her head while running his fingers through her wavy, dark brunette hair.

Moira held him closer as she began to fall asleep, "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too," Jacob murmured while still stroking her hair.

He glanced down at her to see she was falling asleep. He loved the idea of falling asleep with her like this. He never thought he would gain her love and for her to put up with a lot of his antics that would drive anyone away, but not her. Whenever she said she loved him, he knew she meant it with all her heart. Even though he couldn't stand her at first, he now realized he couldn't be without her, "Moira?"

"Mmm?" Moira hummed in a tired tone.

"Do you love me enough to marry me?" he asked gently.

Moira's lips twitched up in a small smile but still had her eyes closed, "Of course."

Jacob smiled more then held her close to him, "I will make you mine soon, love... forever."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay in the chapter, guys. It was a little difficult getting this one going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have better insight on why things are transpiring. Also too, after this story is finished, I will be going through "Vows and Unities in London" and making slight changes so it fits the prequel just a little bit better. Thanks again for the support, everyone.


	20. For Those We Love

I do not own any Assassin's Creed character except I do own Moira, James, Isabel Haywood and Genevieve Caldwell.

* * *

The next morning, Genevieve ascended the stairs with a cup of tea in her hand so she could wake up Moira for breakfast and lessons. She felt like she was getting through to Moira a little more, especially since she hasn't seen her niece with that man and the fact he hasn't been around since their meeting. Hopefully their talk yesterday was a turning point. After all, Moira was the only remnant left of her little sister. She carefully opened the door and walked in to draw the curtains.

"Moira, time to get up and start you day," Genevieve replied as she opened the curtains then turned only to see her niece. She gasped as she dropped her cup of tea onto the floor when she saw the man she despised in bed with her niece. Genevieve felt her face grow hot and screeched, "What is the meaning of this!?"

This startled the lovers awake and they saw the older woman's face twist with anger and disgust, "You little harlot! How dare you go behind my back and lay with this man!"

Moira's face felt from surprise to stern as she glared at her aunt and knew that she had enough of this woman's insults and accusations, "I did nothing of the sort! Jacob would never lay his hands upon me in that manner without my consent!"

"Liar! I have seen the way you two look at each other," Genevieve snarled, "You've been defiled! No man would want you!"

"All the more reason for her to stay with me," Jacob snapped.

Genevieve locked her eyes onto the male Assassin and narrowed her cold blue eyes, "I know you planned this, you brute! Get out!"

"Force me out yourself, witch," Jacob spat.

"Say that to the police when they arrive," Genevieve replied harshly while folding her arms.

Moira gasped slightly and then looked at Jacob, only to whisper, "Darling, go. Don't make matters worse."

Jacob glared at the woman but looked at Moira's pleading face. He didn't want to leave Moira to the wrath of this woman but he couldn't risk being thrown behind bars. He sighed then began to grab his clothes but looked back at Moira.

"I'll come back for you later," Jacob whispered, "I promise."

He placed a quick kiss on her lips then climbed out of the bed to grab his boots. He glared at Genevieve as he walked out of the room only for her eyes to follow him out. Genevieve's then gazed back over to Moira to see fear in her niece's eyes. Moira felt paralyzed under the witch's gaze. She had known fear before but this was entirely different from anything she has experienced before.

"After witnessing your incompetence, pack your belongings. We are leaving for Oxford tomorrow," Genevieve said.

"W-what!?" Moira gasped as she clutched her bed sheets, "But Jacob and I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Even if you didn't, you had the gall to go against my words and see that man again," Genevieve replied with venom in her words, "Besides, I have found you suitor. I had exchanged letters with his parents the last few weeks and they've agreed to meet you and set up an arrangement with their son. I have spoken highly of you so we are not going to speak of your night of sin."

Moira felt tears prick her eyes as hate for her aunt grew, "You did all this behind my back?!"

"Of course! Your father wasn't going to find you a suitor. I can't believe that he even considered letting that brute marry you, let alone court you," Genevieve defended, "You will not end up like Isabel! I will not let the bloodline be tarnished further!"

Moira like she was stabbed in the heart when her aunt said that last part. How could she say something so horrible? The Assassin knew that her aunt and her would never see eye to eye on this matter. Moira didn't know what to do now. She felt at a loss at felt like she was trapped with no way of escaping.

Genevieve turned her back to Moira only to speak up once more, "You will spend the rest of today packing so we may leave tomorrow morning to your real home. You will never see or speak to that man ever again!"

With that, Genevieve slammed the door to Moira's bedroom only to leave the Assassin in tears. She placed her hands over her face and let out a sob. Why and how did it come to this? She didn't know what to do; she was indeed trapped. She would be dragged back to Oxford and married off to a man she's never met. She would never see George, Ethan, Evie or her beloved Jacob ever again. She couldn't continue being an Assassin without risking the Brotherhood's secrecy. So this was it; off to a loveless marriage to become a silent wife and mother. She wished that Jacob was here to hold her and say he will make things better.

* * *

Already at dusk, Moira was sitting on her bed as she wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted this nightmare to be over. She felt like her life was falling through her fingers and losing control of it. She took in a deep breath while letting out a shaky sigh. Looking around her room, she saw how partially empty it was since she wasn't able to take much with her. Genevieve wouldn't let her take most of her book which upset her since most of them were from her parents. She decided to take a few books that were special to her along with the ones Jacob gifted her. As she thought about her beloved, she felt her heart break further. She didn't know how she was going to be able to live without him.

She then heard a noise at her window only for her to see Jacob crawling through. She let out a relieved sob. She ran to him only to wrap her arms around his torso. Jacob held her back tightly as he felt her shake from crying. He hated to see her like this and wished he didn't have to leave earlier.

"I'm so happy to see you..." Moira choked out while looking up at him.

Jacob pulled back slightly to wipe her tears from her cheeks, "I promised you I would come back, love."

Moira looked into his hazel eyes with her reddened blues, " Oh, Jacob... today has been so dreadful."

She tried to continue speaking but only let out another small sob. Jacob rubbed her back to try and calm her down. He couldn't fathom what that wretched woman had been doing to his lover all day. Moira clutched his coat while burying her face in his chest, "She wouldn't stop barking orders at me or degrading me. Kept saying that I was impure and a whore..."

Jacob tightened his grip on her for a second as he felt his blood begin to boil. He had to resist bursting into Genevieve's room and slaughtering her for treating Moira like a lowlife. He wished he had stayed with her and taken her away from the abuse. Jacob then kissed her forehead then cupped her cheek to look into her eyes.

Moira bit her lip then spoke up, "She's planning on taking me back to Oxford tomorrow... this is the last time we'll see each other..."

Jacob once again tensed when she said this then stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Darling, let's go take a stroll round the park so you can get some fresh air."

Moira sniffed and shook her head, "I really don't feel like doing much of anything, Jacob..."

"Moira, please," Jacob begged slightly as his eyes softened, "Please do this for me."

She took a deep breath while glancing up at him to see desperation in his beautiful hazel eyes. After all, this was their last night together, "All right. I'm sorry, love. You're right."

"I understand," Jacob said kissing her forehead again, "You need out of this house for a bit."

Moira nodded then tidied herself up quickly then began to follow Jacob towards the park. She figured that she would spend her last moments in Crawley with the man she loved most. As she walked with him, she thought of her times in Crawley; her Assassin training, her mentors, the friends she's made, the lover she gained and so many happy memories. Not wanting to think of her horrible new future, she focused on only Jacob as they strolled through the park.

She was enjoying the smell of rain in the air from the drizzle earlier, leaving the air crisp and dew glowing on the leaves. Moira felt herself growing calmer and a little happier now that she was with Jacob on a beautiful night like this. She nuzzled his arm that she was holding with a soft smile.

"You were right, Jacob," Moira said softly, "This was a good idea."

"I'm glad," he replied kissing the top of her head.

Jacob then stopped their stroll only to look down at her. Moira was confused but looked to see a tender look on his face as he gazed at her lovingly with his beautiful hazels. She felt her cheeks heat up as he looked at her the way he did. Her heart would beat quicker whenever she gazed at this man. Just a simple smile or laugh would brighten her world. He leaned close to place a soft kiss on her lips only for her to melt into the kiss. Moira loved everything about this man and would give anything to stay with him. He pulled away slowly to look into her blue eyes.

"You are beautiful, love," Jacob replied softly.

"I'm not, really," Moira said looking away slightly as a blush crossed her cheeks, "I look horrid right now from all the crying."

"To me you are, Moira. Crying or not," Jacob replied taking her hands into his, "You will always be beautiful to me."

Moira's heart fluttered as he said that and held his hands tight, "I am lucky to have you, Jacob. Always there for me in my darkest times, making me smile with your kindness and giving me all your love. You never gave up on me even when we didn't get a long... you've saved me so many times. I love you more than anything... you are my life."

Jacob smiled then leaned his forehead against hers, "As you are mine, love. You've become an important part of mine as you put up with my stupidity and antics only to continue to be by my side. I can't bear the thought of you being taken from me. I want to you to be with me always."

Jacob then got down on one knee still holding onto her hands, "Moira Haywood, I love you and always will even when I depart this world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Moira felt her breath catch in her throat and tears welled in her eyes. Here he was; Jacob Frye pouring his heart and showing raw emotion while asking for her hand in marriage. She blinked her eyes, letting her tears flow but a smile graced her face. Everything was perfect, he was perfect.

"Yes, Jacob," Moira choked out, "Yes, of course I will marry you."

Jacob smiled and stood up then pulled a silver ring from his pocket to slide it onto her ring finger. Moira gasped when she saw that he actually had bought her a ring. So overwhelmed by his proposal and the ring, she threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. Jacob embraced her tightly while kissing back. They both felt like they were on top of the world until realization hit. Moira pulled back from the kiss with a saddened face.

"But... what about my aunt?" Moira asked while placing her forehead against his and locking her eyes with his in concern, "She's still going to take me away no matter what..."

"We'll elope," Jacob answered almost immediately, "She has no say in your life or what decisions you make."

"Where will we go, Jacob?" Moira asked confused.

"Where we dreamed of, Moira," Jacob said rubbing her back to calm her, "London."

Her eyes were wide with surprise, "Do you think we can conquer it... just the two of us?"

"I know we can," Jacob said staring into her eyes intently, "If we stay together, we can rid the Templars. We'll build a new life."

Moira was still unsure as she thought about this. She wanted this as much as Jacob did, ever since she was a little girl. Were they strong and skilled enough to take down Grand Master Crawford Starrick? She gazed into Jacob's eyes to see confidence burning in his hazels. She knew now; she had the help and love of Jacob to motivate her to do this. She loved him enough to elope and escape her fate of being married off to a stuck up lord who would ignore her. She would follow in her mother and father's footsteps. Moira placed a hand on his cheek as her blue eyes burned into his with the same confidence.

"Then we will elope to London," Moira said proudly, "Start a new life where nothing can separate us."

Jacob smiled then kissed her softly, "Pack up what you need, love. We'll leave for the train station in an hour."

"We don't have enough money for a ticket, love," Moira reminded him with a frown.

"Then we'll sneak onto a cargo train headed for London," Jacob suggested, "We are getting there no matter what."

Moira nodded and knew that he was right. They were going to get to London even if they had to walk there themselves. Jacob grasped her hand and began to lead her back to her home. Once they arrived, Jacob turned to look at her, "I'll be back here soon and wait for you by the gate."

"All right, I will see you soon," Moira said giving his hand a light squeeze, "I love you."

"I love you," Jacob replied giving her a quick kiss, "Be quick."

Jacob then ran off back to his home to pack his things. The impetuous Assassin could feel the excitement pumping through his veins. The love of his life said yes to his marriage proposal and they were now running away to London. It was the perfect plan and no one could interfere now. Once he entered his home, he ran up to his bedroom and saw that Evie was asleep. Jacob did his best to stay quiet as he was packing his things. As he walked back over to the closet, he bumped his knee against a chair causing him to curse.

"Jacob?" Evie's groggy voice spoke up. Jacob rubbed his knee then looked towards his sister who was lighting the lamp, "What are you doing?"

Jacob let out a sigh through his nose then grabbed a few articles of clothing from the closet, "It's hard to explain."

"Well, it looks like you are packing," Evie said now fully awake and getting out of bed, "What is going on, Jacob? You've been out all day and wouldn't talk to me when you got home only for you to rush out again."

Jacob let out a sigh as he placed the clothing into his bag, "That witch is planning on taking Moira back to Oxford tomorrow morning. Evie, I can't lose her... we've decided to elope to London."

Evie's blue green eyes widened at his words, "Elope! You can't be serious!"

"I am dead serious, Evie," Jacob replied picking up his bag, "We're leaving tonight."

"You can't just up and leave like this," Evie replied almost frantic.

"Then come with us, Evie," Jacob said.

"What?" Evie asked surprised.

"It's been our dream; all three of us," Jacob reminded her, "We can finally do what we have been wanting to do the last few years. London, a new world of opportunity."

Evie was silent as she thought about this and bit her lip. Jacob wasn't wrong. It had been her and Jacob's dream since they were children and became a bigger dream when Moira mentioned London as well. Something was holding her back though. She didn't think this would be the right time to go to London. She looked back at her brother and shook her head.

"I can't, Jacob," Evie replied, "Now wouldn't be a good time for us to go."

Jacob's brows furrowed slightly and began to head towards the door, "I'm sorry, Evie. I have to do this. Moira needs out of that home and away from that woman. We both can't wait any longer."

"But Jacob," Evie nearly begged.

"Either come with us or let me go," Jacob warned harshly.

Evie was silent and looked down, not knowing what to say. She tried her best to hold back tears. Everything was happening so quickly now. She didn't want any harm coming to her brother or her best friend. Evie then looked up to see that Jacob had already left their room. The elder Frye twin was at a loss of what to do.

* * *

Moira packed the last of what she needed before she closed her suitcase. She looked at what she couldn't take with her at the moment but she didn't care. She knew she could always come back for some of her belongings later. She opened the door to her bedroom and looked to make sure that her aunt wasn't awake. She noticed the candlelight in the room was out which indicated the witch was asleep. The Assassin quickly and quietly made her way out the window of her room and towards the gate of her home. She saw Jacob was sitting and waiting for her with his own bag. He looked up at her and smiled making her smile back. He stood up to kiss her lightly then looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready, love?" Jacob asked.

Moira nodded, " Are we sure? No turning back now."

"Starting a new life in London and getting married," Jacob replied setting his forehead against hers, "It's what we dreamed, Moira. No one can stop us now. We'll be free."

"You're right, Jacob," Moira said, "We will take down the Templars and the Grand Master. I'm nervous though... this is a huge step."

"Don't worry. I'll stay by your side always," Jacob replied cupping her cheek, "Promise."

Jacob kissed her softly as if to seal that promise. Moira kissed him back just as deep, already feeling better about doing this with him. Jacob grasped her hand and began to lead her towards the train station. Moira still felt nervous but she knew that with this man by her side, he would give her strength and courage to move forward into a new chapter of their life.

* * *

Hey there, everyone. I am sorry for the late update. I wanted to make sure that this chapter was perfect given how all this was beginning to tie together. I think there will maybe be two or three more chapters. It depends on how it will be written out so we will see. Thank you again for your support, everyone. I do appreciate it.


	21. Silver Lining

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood and Genevieve Caldwell.

* * *

Evie wrung her hands and paced her room, wondering if she should tell her father about Jacob and Moira's eloping. On one hand, she didn't want her best friend to be taken away and for her brother to be miserable but they were running away to London and try to take the Templars on themselves. Evie didn't think they couldn't do it but she was afraid something would happen to them. Evie wanted Moira out of that house and away from the woman but did it have to end this way?

She sighed deeply and bit her lip, trying to make her decision. Risk ruining their happiness or their safety? Evie cursed under her breath then left her bedroom to go downstairs to her father's study. She had to tell her father or else Jacob and Moira could be in a lot of trouble. The elder Frye twin had peeked her head through the door frame and Ethan took notice of his daughter's presence making him look up from his paperwork.

"What is it, Evie?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Father, it's Jacob and Moira," Evie piped up as she wrung her hands again.

"What about them?" Ethan asked quirking a brow and straightening up.

Evie hesitated and frowned, 'I'm sorry, brother... Moira...'

"They have gone to the train station to elope to London!" Evie blurted out.

"They what!?" Ethan shouted standing up quickly, "What are they thinking!?"

"Moira's wicked aunt was going to take her away to Oxford. Jacob was so upset and proposed to Moira earlier so they could make arrangements to leave for London tonight," Evie explained, "I'm just afraid something will happen to them."

"We must find them before they board that train," Ethan replied.

Evie nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed into some clothing then rejoined her father back downstairs in the foyer. Ethan pulled on his coat and headed out the door as Evie followed behind. Evie felt guilty for ratting out her brother and best friend but she wanted her loved ones safe.

* * *

Jacob took in a deep breath and let it out only to see it in the cool September air. Autumn seemed to be coming earlier this year than normal. He looked from the stars above to Moira who was asleep by his side. He had an arm wrapped around her as she leaned against him with her head resting partially on his chest. He thought she looked peaceful as she slept, making him smile. He kissed her head then set his head against hers while closing his eyes. They weren't sure how long for the train to come by but they knew they would wait all night if they had to. He could just imagine it now; just him and Moira taking down Templars in the great city. Jacob then felt Moira shift in his embrace and move closer to him.

He looked down to see she was slowly waking up, concerning him, "Are you all right?"

She nodded while gazing at him with tired eyes, "Yes, just a little cold."

He then held her closer while rubbing her arm for warmth, "Hopefully the train will arrive soon. Is this helping?"

"Yes, thank you," Moira said softly with a smile.

"Of course, love," Jacob replied smiling more at her.

Moira rested her head back on his shoulder then held up her hand to look at the engagement ring as her smile grew wider. She then felt Jacob take her hand into his, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, "I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything better. I will get you a more beautiful ring when I get more money."

Moira shook her head then moved her hand to hold his, "It's perfect, Jacob. I couldn't ask for anything more... this shows you want to spend your life with me."

"Of course I do," he replied running his hand slowly along her back, "I love you and I always will."

Moira gazed into his eyes as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. He then brushed his lips against hers only for him to press a soft kiss against hers. He could feel Moira melt into his embrace and kissed back just soft. He hoped that the train would arrive soon so they could finally be on their way. He was also ready to get some sleep as they make their way to London.

Earlier they had gone over their plan on how to start their life once they got to the city. Moira suggested that they visit her friend, Henry, and stay in his shop for awhile until they could get on their feet. As they make money from different jobs, they would find their own flat and eventually have enough money for a small wedding. Jacob knew that they both could do this as long as they stayed together. This had to work out.

For the moment, he was content being like this with Moira. He would take care of her no matter what, even if it cost him his life. He knew that Moira would do the same for him. The impetuous Assassin felt his lover's fingers intertwine with his, making him smile. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and set his head against hers again, feeling tired.

"Father! I found them!" a voice shouted.

Jacob looked up quickly and knew that was his sister's voice. He then saw Evie appear around the corner with their father. He knew he couldn't trust Evie with something like this. Jacob cursed underneath his breath and felt Moira cling close to him. He held Moira close to try and comfort her even though they were caught. The two lovers were then greeted by the angry face of the elder Assassin and Evie's guilty face.

"What were you both thinking?" Ethan asked sternly while crossing his arms, "What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"By getting Moira out of an abusive household so her aunt wouldn't take her and marry her off to some old sod," Jacob growled as he held Moira closer.

Ethan quirked his brow slightly but continued to his stoic attitude, "And so running away to London is the best choice?"

"We've always wanted to go to London, mentor," Moira spoke up as she looked her teacher with saddened blue eyes, "We want to make a difference... and we know that we can do it together..."

Ethan let out a sigh and shook his head, "You're not ready yet. You have no chance against the Templars that run rampant in that city. You're lucky that Evie told me what your plans were."

Moira looked away and closed her eyes, "So that's it then... I'll be taken away to Oxford to be married off to another..."

"Moira, I will take care of your aunt. Don't worry," Ethan replied fixing his gaze on her.

"How?" Moira asked nearly in tears.

"When you were born, your mother and father had asked me to look after you if anything ever happened to them," Ethan explained, "I will have a talk with your aunt tomorrow so that she will go back to Oxford and stay out of your hair. I had no idea that she was even visiting and controlling your decisions. I have heard stories about her from your mother and honestly, she is a beastly woman."

Moira was surprised to hear about this. It made sense now of why Ethan would check on her as much as he did and to make sure she was doing all right. He was away on a mission right as Genevieve came to visit so he was oblivious to what was going on. She just hoped that her mentor was able to take care of this problem. Moira then set her head on Jacob's chest only to feel him stroke her hair back.

Jacob then looked at his father, "Will you have a say in our engagement?"

Ethan looked at them both to see them holding one another affectionately. He remembered when he was like that with Cecily. How James was like that with Isabel when they were in love. He knew what young love was and it was a wonderful feeling. Ethan wouldn't be the one to separate his son and his student. Though they were still young and had a lot to learn.

Ethan then spoke up, "That is both your decision since it was made so quickly. Though I can see how much you love each other... willing to elope to be together... Just like Isabel and James did."

Moira now knew and felt what her parents went through when Genevieve cursed their courtship. She looked up at Jacob only to have him look at her. Immediately getting lost in his hazel pools, she knew what she wanted. She loved him more than life and saw a future with him.

"I don't regret my decision I have made tonight. I know that I want to spend the rest of my days with Jacob... no one else," Moira replied while taking one of his hands into hers to squeeze it lightly, "I love him very much."

Jacob smiled lightly as he intertwined his fingers with hers, "When Moira told me that her aunt was taking her away to Oxford... I would have given anything to make her stay. Even if it meant eloping to keep her by my side... I love her..."

"Then we will settle everything tomorrow," Ethan replied, "For now, it is late and we all need rest. Next time a problem arises, speak to me or even George first."

Moira and Jacob both nodded in defeat and grabbed their things before following behind Ethan and Evie. The lovers were a little behind as their hands were still linked while walking. Evie turned to look back at them then waited up for them. Moira noticed Evie stopping and saw the expression on her best friend's face.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to make sure you two were safe," Evie apologized.

"It's all right, Evie dearest," Moira replied quietly, "It wouldn't have been the same going to London without you. I just hope your father can fix this mess."

"If not, we will find a way," Jacob replied giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Moira smiled and set her head against Jacob's shoulder making Evie smile,"I am happy for the both of you but Moira."

"Yes?" Moira queried.

"Are you sure you want to marry my brother? I mean, you could run off to London and I won't say a word," Evie laughed.

Moira couldn't help but laugh heartily while Jacob glared daggers at his sister. Evie laughed at her brother's reaction and thought that it was priceless. Shaking her head, Evie gave them a heartfelt smile, "You know I am joking. I am still happy for you both."

"Thank you," Moira said softly, "I'm happy as well... so very much."

Jacob smiled and kissed the top of her head, "As am I, love."

The walk back home was silent with all four Assassins. Though Moira and Jacob enjoyed each other's company as they continued to walk. As they arrived back at the Frye residence, Ethan suggested that Moira should stay the night and that they would sort everything out early in the morning. Moira agreed to stay the night and was given the spare bedroom. Evie was kind enough to loan Moira a night dress to sleep in.

Moira was sitting in her bed while looking out the window. She couldn't sleep with all the excitement that had gone on tonight though she felt like it would have tired her even more. Even though she knew Ethan would take care of everything, she still had that fear in the back of her head that things could go wrong. How would her aunt react? Would still still forcefully take her away? Moira then heard the door to the room open carefully only for Jacob to walk in. Moira felt relieved to see him walk in, knowing he could distract her.

"Figured you were still awake," he replied softly while closing the door behind him.

Moira nodded and sighed, "It's been a long evening but I can't sleep."

Jacob then climbed onto her bed, "I feel the same. I'm still wondering what will happen tomorrow."

"Me too," Moira replied clutching the covers slightly, "But no matter what, I will be by your side."

Jacob took her hand into his to see her engagement ring, "As will I, love."

Moira then slightly pulled on his hand, "Stay with me?"

"Thought you would never ask," Jacob replied softly.

He moved under the covers with her only for her to cuddle close to him. She nestled into him as her head rested on his shoulder and arm draped over his torso. Jacob wrapped an arm around her to bring her close to him while nuzzling his face into her hair. He kissed her forehead lightly while closing his eyes.

"You know..." Moira replied sleepily, "You won that bet..."

"Mmm?" Jacob groaned while rubbing her arm.

"To get me to smile and be happy," Moira replied, "I'm happier than I have been in so long. What do I owe you?"

Jacob chuckled lightly, "You already gave me my prize."

Moira then looked at him with half lidded eyes, "Which is?"

"Your love," Jacob said while kissing her forehead.

Moira smiled and closed her eyes again while placing a few kisses on his shoulder, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jacob murmured gently.

Jacob kissed her forehead again and brought her closer to him. Even though his plan with Moira didn't go through, he was still engaged to her. They were still going to be married and joined forever. This alone made the reckless Assassin happy and looking more towards the future. He could tell Moira was already falling asleep as her breathing was even, making him smile. Not long after her did he feel sleep begin to take over.

The next morning, Ethan had gotten the three young Assassins up so that they could head over to Moira's home. No doubt, Genevieve would be awake and looking for Moira to take her to the station. As they walked, Moira grew more and more nervous as to how everything will transpire. Ethan could see the worry on his student's face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be all right, Moira," Ethan replied softly.

Moira gazed up at her mentor to see the sincerity in his eyes and with a slight smile on his features, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate what you are doing."

As they arrived at her home, they entered and could hear Genevieve running around frantically. Once she arrived in the foyer, she looked to see her niece with her lover as well as an older gentleman with a young girl. Genevieve's eyes instantly narrowed onto Moira and crossed her arms.

"You! Where have you been!?" Genevieve hissed.

Moira held onto Jacob's arm for comfort and stood her ground, "I decided I didn't want to stay here in this house with you anymore, Genevieve."

"So you spent the night with this brute!" Genevieve snapped as she referred to Jacob, "I knew you really were a little harlot."

Ethan knew that it was time for him to step in. The older Assassin wouldn't stand for her insulting his son let alone his student. He remembered stories from Isabel and James and he could see what she was really like. He also believed Jacob after what he said about what this woman was doing to Moira. Ethan was not fond of bullies at all and Genevieve was definitely one of them.

"Excuse me, madam," Ethan spoke up to get her attention, "My name is Ethan Frye and I am Jacob's father."

Genevieve's attention drew to this man as her glare transfixed on him, "So you're the one who can't control this brute?"

Ethan's expression darkened a little, "This "brute" certainly has a lot better manners than you, madam. On that note, I want you to return to Oxford and never look back."

"Now wait just a moment!" Genevieve snapped, "I am not leaving without my niece."

"Yes, you are," Ethan replied, "I have been named as the guardian of Moira ever since her father died. James and Isabel strictly wanted me to take care of her if anything happened to them both."

"You have no proof," Genevieve replied crossing her arms, "As far as I know, I am her only living relative."

Ethan then pulled a sheet of paper from his coat and held it up, "The last will and testaments of both James and Isabel Haywood. Both state that I, Ethan Frye, will be the legal guardian of Miss Moira Haywood should anything happen to either parent."

Genevieve's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the documents before her. Reading the script in front of her in James and Isabel's handwriting, it was indeed true that this man was her niece's guardian. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by her own sister. Genevieve clenched her hands into fists and stared at her niece. She could see anger flare in the young girl's dark blue eyes. Letting out her breath that she felt like she was holding for forever was released from her lungs, signaling her defeat.

"I had hope for you, Moira," Genevieve said, "You are the only piece of Isabel I had left but I know that are much like your father."

Moira eyed her aunt, "Yes, I am but I am still like my mother. She didn't want to be confined and bound to a man she didn't love. She knew what she wanted and went for it. Her happiness is what matter most."

Genevieve only sighed and turned her back to them, "If that is the case, then I want nothing more to do with you. When things go wrong in your life, I do not want to hear about it."

"Fine by me because nothing will go wrong," Moira defended, "I have support from my new family and the love of a good man who risked so much to make sure that I am happy."

Genevieve still didn't face her niece but began to walk up the stairs, "I will take my leave now."

"May I at least take you to the station, Miss Caldwell?" Ethan offered.

"I must reject your offer, Mr. Frye," Genevieve replied, "I can make my way to the station just fine."

Moira frowned at her aunt's attitude, thinking that her aunt was acting like a child and not getting her way. It didn't matter to her anyway, what mattered now was that she was able to stay in Crawley and free to marry Jacob. She now knew her parents knew that something like this would happen so they made Ethan her guardian in their wills. Her parents were trying to protect her from a life that Isabel nearly had. She was grateful for all that has happened. She then felt Jacob grasp her hand lightly, making her smile.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support. I do appreciate it very much.


	22. What Matters Most

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood.

* * *

Genevieve had quickly left Moira's home and to the train station, leaving Moira alone in her house once again. The tension in the air seemed to lift once Genevieve had left. For once in a long time, Moira felt like she could breathe. Never did she have to wake up with the fear of what that woman would make her endure that day. Moira wanted to feel bad for the woman but at the same time with how the young Assassin was treated and how poorly Genevieve spoke of her loved ones, she wouldn't have any of it.

Pulling on her coat, she looked herself over in her vanity to make sure she looked presentable. Ethan had invited her over so that he could speak with her. The young Assassin felt that she was going to be scolded for the actions that her and Jacob took. Though, she wasn't too surprised since Ethan was her mentor as well a her guardian. She was glad that he was giving her some control of her life and not intruding to tell her what to do. Ethan stated that she was more than capable of taking care of herself without constant care. Though she felt like that was going to change after the discussion they will have soon. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Moira arrived at the Frye's home and knocked on the door. She felt her stomach do flips since she knew that Ethan Frye could and would be very strict. She then stood up straight when she saw Ethan open up the door. The older, cutthroat Assassin looked down at her and smiled tenderly.

"Good to see you, Moira. You are right on time," Ethan replied and stepped aside, "Please come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Frye," Moira replied and stepped into the home.

Moira always thought the Fryes' home was warm and comfortable. She expected Evie and Jacob to come down the stairs but didn't hear any movement from upstairs or even anywhere in the house, "Are Jacob and Evie not home?"

"No, I had sent them into town to run a few errands," Ethan replied directing her towards the living room, "I wanted to have a private discussion with you."

"Of course, sir," Moira replied as she followed him.

Moira wrung her hands a little as she walked into the living room. Time seemed to slow down for her as she approached the chair across from Ethan. She saw a tea tray and scones on the table in between them. Ethan gestured for her to sit across from him. Moira did as he asked and sat down in the chair. Ethan began to pour them both a cup and handed one to Moira.

Moira thanked him and began to put sugar in her tea, "What would you like to talk to me about, mentor?"

"I would like to talk about your engagement to my son," Ethan spoke up as he sat back and looked into her eyes while stirring his tea.

"Y-yes, sir?" Moira replied hesitantly.

"Moira, you are an exceptional Assassin. You have learned well from your parents as well as from George and myself," Ethan said stirring his tea, "You follow the Creed perfectly."

"Thank you, sir," Moira said with a small smile, "You are very kind and I feel honored to have trained under you and George. I have learned so much from you both... especially my father."

Ethan saw the thoughtful look on her face and nodded slowly, "Your father was an amazing man and I have learned a few things from him as well. Although, I would like to discuss the stunt that you and Jacob had pulled the other night."

Moira nibbled the bottom of her lip, "Yes, sir."

"I know that you and Jacob are very much in love and I am happy for you both," Ethan began, "I believe you two are serious about your engagement. Although, you had let your emotions get the better of you to run away to a very dangerous city that the Brotherhood had forbidden any Assassin to go to."

Moira nodded and looked down sadly, "I understand but we have always wanted to travel to the city and take it back from the Templars."

"I understand that too," Ethan said, "Cecily and myself, along with your parents, have attempted to go against Starrick but had to take a step back. Although, you, Jacob and Evie need to wait until you have learned more. Please be patient, Moira. I know that you three will get there someday."

"Do you really think so?" Moira asked looking back up at him.

"Indeed," Ethan replied giving her another small smile, "I know your father has told you that your lover is also your partner but... please also do not forget to not let personal feelings compromise the mission."

"I promise I will not forget," Moira said with a nod.

"You will go far, Moira," Ethan replied, "I have known this since you were a small child and you will be a good wife and partner to Jacob."

Moira smiled gently, "I would like to think so. I do love him very much, sir."

"I can tell from how you gaze into each other's eyes," Ethan said sipping his tea, "You remind me very much of Cecily and myself when we were starting to court."

"I have a feeling that Jacob and I will last for a very long time," Moira said with a smile.

 **November 1867**

Moira was patching up one of her coats as she sat on her bed. It was late at night and for some reason, she couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't explain why but she decided to patch up her Assassin coat that was torn during a mission a month ago. She hated this feeling that something happened but decided to ignore it by continuing her stitching. Moira then heard a noise at her window only for her to see Jacob coming through her window.

Moira got up and hugged him tightly only to hear him hiss slightly in pain, immediately making her pull away slightly, "Jacob, what's wrong? What's happened?"

She looked up at him to see he is hood was up, shadowing his face. He never really did this unless he had gotten into another fight. Moira then frowned when he didn't reply to her, "Jacob, please."

"I... got a little carried away tonight, love..." Jacob replied with a light sigh.

"What did you do?" Moira asked as she felt her lower lip quiver.

"I was trying to win a little extra quid so we can pay for the wedding," Jacob explained, "I decided to go against a new contender for a good amount. In short, the bastard roughed me up pretty good."

"Jacob..." Moira said sadly. She then removed his hood and nearly burst into tears. He had blood running down the side of his face from a cut near his left temple, a black eye was forming under his left eye, a slight bruise developing on his right cheek and had a split lip, "Oh god..."

"It only looks bad but I'm perfectly fine," Jacob said trying to reassure her.

Moira shook her head and brought him over to her bed, "No, I need to take care of you. You could have some broken ribs too."

"Moira," Jacob spoke up but went quiet when he saw his fiancee's tear filled eyes and desperate look, "All right..."

He sat down on her bed while Moira gathered all of her medical supplies together. He felt uncomfortable since Moira was very quiet. He knew that she was extremely upset with him right now since she was never silent like this with him. She walked back over to him and got on the bed beside him while opening up her medicine kit. She soon turned to him and placed her hand underneath his chin to clean the cut on his head.. Jacob watched her face as she was taking care of him. He could see she was doing her best to hold back her tears, making his heart sink.

He had been to a lot of fight clubs the last week so he could earn a little extra money on the side. Sure he made decent money for his missions but in this day and age, weddings were lavish which required a lot of money. He wanted Moira to be happy on their special day. Seeing her right now had really upset him since he didn't want to be the cause of her pain. He had the fear in the back of his mind that he would do something so stupid that she would never want to see him again. He didn't want that to ever happen.

Jacob then grasped her wrists in his hands to pull them down so he could get a better look into her eyes. She still resisted in letting her tears fall but he wished she wouldn't hold back. He wanted her to scream at him, scold him, anything so she didn't have to hold anything back. He gazed into her dark blue eyes that he loved so much. He then held her hands in his while letting out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Moira," Jacob replied softly, "I didn't mean to make you worry or upset you. I am trying to do my best to secure our future... especially for your happiness."

Moira took a deep breath and slipped her fingers through Jacob's, finally letting her tears fall, "I know you don't do it on purpose, Jacob. I really do... I just... I worry that I may lose you sooner... whether it to be our missions or fight clubs... I can't bear to lose you... not now..."

"Moira..." Jacob said softly.

Moira sniffed and blinked her dark blue eyes, only for more tears to drop, "You are important to me... I love you more than anything. I cherish my time with you... as if this will be my last day. Even though we are Assassins and can't prevent our deaths, just please... please tone down your fighting and gambling... I won't ask you stop completely but walk away when it gets bad..."

Jacob then pulled a hand from hers to wipe her tears away. He could hear the desperation in her shaken voice making his heart feel constricted. He set his forehead against hers and cupped her cheek gently.

"I promise, love," Jacob said, "I will do this for you... I don't want to lose you due to my reckless behavior. I know that with you by my side, I'll be able to stay focused."

He then placed a kiss on her forehead while stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb, "I love you and will do anything to keep you happy."

Moira smiled gently while gazing into his hazel pools, "You already do, darling. Every moment I spend with you, I am happy and at ease. Even now... patching you up after a fight."

Jacob let out a small chuckle making Moira laugh as well. Jacob continued to stroke her cheek lightly while looking into her eyes, "Love... if Talbot didn't turn out to be a right bastard, would you still be with him?"

Moira shook her head, "No, I have loved you and only you. I courted Talbot to try and deny my feelings for you but I couldn't. I don't regret my decision."

He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head only to tilt his head and kiss her softly. Moira placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed back just as soft. His hands moved down to her waist to bring her into his lap. Moira straddled him then took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. Jacob pulled away after a bit to look into her eyes.

"I don't know how you put up with my antics at times, love," Jacob replied rubbing his fingers against her hips.

"That's one of the reasons I fell for you," Moira chuckled playing with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I've become a bad influence on you," Jacob laughed.

"You've always been a bad influence on me," Moira said smirking more, "Doesn't mean I don't like it one bit."

A smirk spread across the impetuous Assassin's lips as she said this then laid her down on the bed. Moira giggled as he hovered over her while kissing her neck and collarbone. Moira closed her eyes in pure bliss from his touches. Feeling his stubble scrape against her neck made her giggle but also had butterflies flying in her stomach. She moved her hands down his sides then heard him hiss in pain again. Moira then looked into his eyes with worry.

"You should be resting, Jacob," Moira said pecking his lips, "No doubt you have a few bruised ribs."

Jacob let out a sigh then kissed her back, "I'll only rest if my fiancee takes care of me."

Moira smirked, "I'll bandage you up, along with your mouth."

"My voice alone makes you weak in the knees," Jacob purred.

Moira blushed and rolled her eyes, "You just turned twenty, Jacob, and you're already signing your death wish, especially with me."

Jacob laughed at that then grimaced from the pain again. Moira pushed him to lay down on the bed then got up. She began to adjust the pillows for Jacob so he would be more comfortable. She then left the room and Jacob wondered if she was going to sleep in the guest bedroom. After a couple minutes, Moira walked back into the room with a bottle of gin.

"What's that for?" Jacob asked cocking his scarred brow.

"To help you sleep," Moira said, "Not that you need anymore alcohol but you need rest and sleep if you're going to get better."

"Say no more, love," Jacob replied taking the bottle.

Moira chuckled a little as she walked over to her vanity to brush out her hair. She hoped that Jacob would recover quickly and that nothing else would happen to him. She was still fearful that something was going to happen to him. Once she finished brushing her hair, she turned to go back to her bed to see Jacob was starting to lull off to sleep. She smirked and shook her head lightly at her lover.

She took the bottle and placed it on the nightstand as well as blowing out the candle. Climbing into bed, Moira moved to cuddle up to her fiance but not enough to hurt him. Jacob lazily wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head gently. His fingers found their way into her hair to stroke it lightly. She smiled gently as she thought about falling asleep like this with Jacob every night. No matter what, Moira knew she would always love her reckless Assassin.

 **January 1868**

After getting back from their mission in Gloucestershire, the three young Assassins had decided to spend the day in Crawley. Evie had to drop off a letter to the informant at the book shoppe and speak with him which gave Moira the chance to look around. She pulled a book off the shelf and opened it to a random page. She then felt Jacob place a hand on her shoulder along with a kiss to her head.

"Any new books you're interested in, love?" Jacob asked.

Moira closed the book and placed it back on the shelf before looking up at him, "Mmm, not at the moment. My time has been preoccupied to where I haven't had the time to read."

"Mmm, I can guess how much of that time is spent," Jacob purred.

Moira giggled, "Oh, my beloved fiance has a part in that."

"And you love every minute of it, darling," Jacob replied with a smirk.

"Always have, my love," Moira replied softly as she looked into his shining hazel eyes.

Jacob smiled at her reply and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Moira felt her heart flutter from his loving contact. Moira leaned more into his touch and closed her eyes. Jacob always made her feel special and loved. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

"All right, lovebirds," Evie piped up with a chuckle, "Let's head out."

Moira and Jacob then turned to look at Evie only for them to laugh lightly as well. The three Assassins then exited the shop to head towards their favorite lunch and tea shop. Once they were seated and waiting for their lunch order, they began to talk.

"So how is your father feeling?" Moira asked putting a couple sugars in her tea.

"He still has a bad cough but it looks like he is doing a bit better," Evie replied softly, "It doesn't seem like tuberculosis."

"That's a relief," Moira replied looking at her tea, "It's a terrible disease that no one should ever have to experience..."

Jacob and Evie knew that the death of their mentor to tuberculosis still hurt Moira greatly. They couldn't fathom the pain she was still going through even though they grieved for their mentor as well still. They didn't want to have to face that with their own father.

Moira then looked at her best friend and lover with a large smile, "I am sure he will get better soon."

"We hope so too..." Evie replied a little solemnly.

"Remember what you told me, Evie dearest," Moira spoke up, "You can't give up and need to be strong for him."

Evie smiled at her words and nodded, "You are right. We both will be strong for him."

Moira noticed that Jacob hasn't spoken since she mentioned their father. She very well knew the strain between her mentor and her fiance. She knew that he did love his father but Jacob still felt like his father didn't love him back. Moira reached for his hand only to squeeze it lovingly. She could see a ghost of a smile on his face as he squeezed her hand.

"Moira, did you need any more help with the wedding plans?" Evie piped up to get Moira's attention.

Moira then looked at Evie, "Oh, well... I might soon since we've been so busy with missions that I haven't had much time to plan."

"You should probably start planning soon if you want to have your wedding in the spring time like you two agreed on," Evie replied.

Moira chuckled lightly, "True, I guess I do need to get on it."

After their lunch and tea, the Assassins began to make their way home. Evie started giving Moira ideas for the wedding, making Moira smile and happy that Evie wanted to help. As they approached Jacob and Evie's home, Evie invited Moira in to show her one of her newest books. Moira agreed while Jacob decided to leave them be to talk about books making the two female Assassins roll their eyes and shake their heads. Moira sat at Evie's small desk while Evie stood next to her and pointed at certain parts of the text. Moira was fascinated by the words on the page but looked up at Evie.

"Evie dearest?" Moira said.

"Mm? What is it?" Evie queried.

"Growing up... I've always wanted a sibling especially a sister," Moira said with a small smile, "I considered you my sister when we started becoming really close friends but now that I'm marrying your brother, I feel like that bond will strengthen even more."

Evie gave her a sweet smile and placed a hand on Moira's shoulder, "I feel the same. Jacob wasn't a terrible brother growing up but I would have liked a sister as well. When father told me that another Assassin my age was going to be moving here, I was ecstatic. I am happy that we have grown close."

"I am grateful to have you as my friend," Moira said smiling more, "I love and care about you deeply."

"As do I," Evie said smiling more.

Moira reached up to hug the elder Frye twin close. Evie wrapped her arms around Moira to hug her tightly. Both of them were soon startled when Jacob had burst into the room. Evie glared at her brother but her anger fell when she saw that panic was evident across his face.

"Jacob, what is it?" Evie asked but had a feeling she knew what it was.

"It's father," Jacob said, "He's unconscious on the floor of his study!"

The color on Evie's face drained and ran out of the bedroom without a second thought. Moira quickly followed after both the twins to their father's study. As she entered, Evie was by his side trying to wake him up. Moira did her best to calm her as well as see what was wrong with her mentor. Moira couldn't tell what was wrong but she fully knew she had to get a doctor.

"We need to get him comfortable, I'll go and fetch a doctor," Moira replied then looked at Evie, "Don't panic. You need to be strong for him."

Evie looked into Moira's dark eyes and nodded, "Right... Jacob and I will take over everything here."

"Good," Moira said getting up and made her way over to Jacob, "Make sure Evie stays calm and I'll be back soon, all right?"

"Be quick," Jacob slightly begged.

"Promise, darling," Moira replied before running off to get a doctor.

After awhile, Moira had arrived back with a doctor who examined the elder Assassin in his bedroom. Evie was pacing outside the room as Jacob sat in a chair with his head down in thought. Moira walked up the stairs to see her friend and fiance with worry written over both their faces. Moira frowned as she looked at them. She hated seeing them so distraught and sad. She decided to try and raise the spirits of her loved ones.

"Your father is a strong man and I know you both know this," Moira replied tenderly. The twins both still looked uneasy, "Don't forget that I am here to help you two no matter what... you were there for me when my father was ill. I will do the same for you two. I love you both so much."

Evie turned to look at Moira then hugged her close, "Thank you so much, Moira..."

"I will do everything I can to help your father," Moira replied rubbing Evie's back, "Come get me whenever you need my help."

"We are grateful," Evie said softly.

Moira gave Evie another tight squeeze then walked over to Jacob to set a hand on his cheek to stroke it lightly. Jacob leaned into her touch while placing a hand over hers then kissed her palm gently. Moira smiled as she let her thumb stroke his stubbled cheek. She then looked at the door to the bedroom when it opened. The doctor walked out to approach the three young Assassins.

"Is it tuberculosis?" Evie asked as she bit her lip.

The doctor sighed and looked at the elder Frye twin, "Well, Miss Frye. It is not tuberculosis but he has contracted pleurisy. I have given you some medication to hopefully help clear up the symptoms and administer it every few hours. All we can do now is hope for the best for his recovery."

Evie wasn't expecting that answer and nodded slowly, "All right, thank you, doctor."

Moira then showed the doctor out the door while Jacob and Evie were still upstairs, outside of their father's room. Evie looked at the tonic that was resting in her hands. Is this how Moira felt when her father was sick like this? Was there any hope for her father to recover at all? Evie then felt a hand on shoulder to see that it was her brother. He had a solemn look on his face. Evie then wrapped her arms tightly around her brother, not wanting to fear the worst.

* * *

I am sorry for the extremely late update. A lot of things happened in the last two months and one of the major ones is getting a new job. The new job is taking a lot out of me and tiring me out so that's partly the reason why this chapter came out so late. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you guys for your support and patience.


	23. Rising from the Ashes

I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters but I do own Moira Haywood.

* * *

 **February 1868**

It felt like forever to Evie but it had only been a month since her father had fallen ill with pleurisy. Everyday seemed like a struggle for Ethan to get better and there was no sight of him improving. Evie now knew how Moira felt when she took care of her father. She barely slept, she had no appetite and was in a constant state of worry. Sure her and Jacob would trade off on watching him despite their father wanting them to leave him be. George would stop by almost every day so he could check on his friend. George had suggested to Moira to help keep Jacob and Evie's minds preoccupied while Ethan recovered.

Moira agreed with her mentor and wanted to take much of the burden off her best friend and fiance. Moira knew what they were going through and her heart broke for them. She would never wish anything like this upon anyone. Seeing a family member in distress and not being able to help them as they lay on their death bed could make any person feel useless. Moira did still have some hope that her mentor would get better but there was no guarantee since there was no cure for pleurisy. Medications and tonics would only slow the process but not eradicate it completely. Still, she put on a happy face for the people she loved. They were her family and she would support them no matter what.

Moira was downstairs with Evie in the kitchen while preparing their afternoon tea while George was tending to Ethan so the young Assassins would have a small break. Jacob was in town to grab more medication from the chemist per Moira's request. Moira did her best to keep the mood light and somewhat happy to raise Evie's spirit. Moira took note of Evie staring at her tea and hardly had a bite of her biscuits. Moira then placed a hand over Evie's to get her attention. Blue green eyes glanced up to see the worried look on her friend's face.

"Evie dearest, you must eat something," Moira pleaded.

Evie closed her eyes and slightly shook her head, "It's difficult, Moira..."

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel," Moira said gazing down at her own tea cup but lightly squeezed Evie's hand, "I was the exact same with my father... I didn't feel like doing much but you were there to help pick up the pieces. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have you or Jacob. I would have been driven mad from grief by now if it wasn't for your love and support."

Evie smiled lightly to herself and nodded, "You're right, Moira. I'm sorry."

"No need," Moira said, "I love you and just worry."

The front door then opened to signal Jacob's return from the apothecary. Moira got up from her seat to greet him. Jacob shimmied off his coat to put it on the rack then looked to see Moira approaching him, "Did you manage to get the tonic all right?"

"Right here," Jacob replied holding up the dense green bottle.

"Good, I'll give this to your father right now," Moira said taking the bottle, "Tea is ready. Please pour yourself some; you look cold."

"I will," Jacob said placing a kiss on her head.

He watched as Moira ascended the stairs then made his way towards the kitchen. Evie looked up at her brother to see he had a small scowl.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"Bloke that sold me the tonic was a smug bastard," Jacob growled as he sat down, "Says that tonic will do nothing to help with father's condition."

Evie furrowed her brows and her tone matched her brother's, "He's not a doctor, he wouldn't know."

"Damn right," Jacob replied harshly.

Jacob then ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the kitchen table. As much as he butted heads with his father, he would never wish death upon him. He still loved his father despite all the shit he put Jacob through. He then rubbed his eyes then pour himself a cup of tea. He also hated the fact that their father would barely let him or Evie into his room. Moira assured him that it was because Ethan didn't want his children to see him so sick and staying by the bedside of a sick beloved one was no way to spend your days.

'Weak bastard,' Jacob thought to himself, 'Already given up.'

After a few minutes, Moira came back downstairs to the kitchen which gained the attention of the twins.

"How is he, Moira?" Evie asked hopefully.

"Well, as soon as he took his tonic, he fell asleep," Moira replied sitting next to Jacob, "He's at least getting his rest so that's a good sign. Only time will tell... I'm just sorry I can't be much help."

"Moira, we are grateful that you are here to help take care of him," Evie reassured.

Jacob then grasped Moira's hand in his, "We really are, love. You have done so much."

Moira gave a weak smile then placed her other hand over Jacob's, "I just wish I could do more."

The day passed and the three young Assassins stayed close to each other. The air felt tense and it was as if something terrible was going to happen soon. They settled in the living room where Evie and Jacob decided to play a game of Blackjack to pass the time. Moira was tired and had fallen asleep against Jacob as she watched the twins play cards.

Evie drew a card with a sigh then looked at her brother, "What do you think will happen when father is gone?"

Jacob gritted his teeth slightly, "He isn't going to die, Evie."

She bit her bottom lip and gripped her cards tighter, "We don't know for certain about that..."

"I don't like the thought of losing him as much as you," Jacob said, "The only thing I can think of... is continuing his work in London."

"I don't know if George will let us, let alone the council," Evie mentioned.

Jacob only rolled his eyes, "Evie, we need to make our own path. If we don't stop listening to people telling us what to do, we're not going to get anywhere."

Evie glanced back down at her cards as she began to think about her brother's words. He wasn't wrong. She wasn't even sure if she would see London until she was Master Assassin would could be years from now. So what if the city was full of Templars and a tyrannical Grand Master? If she had her brother and best friend, then they would be a force not to be reckoned with.

"You're right... but right now we need to focus on father's recovery," Evie said.

Jacob knew that Evie was trying to avoid the subject but nodded. He knew his sister was upset and he didn't want to make it worse for her. He felt Moira shift a little and wrap her arm around his waist more while nuzzling his chest slightly. And here, his sweet fiancee was making their father's sickness her burden. She was going through this process again and wish she wouldn't worry so much. Although he understood that she felt the need to take care of him since she saw his father as her own after the night of their attempted elopement.

Moira then stirred while rubbing her right eye with the palm of her hand. She looked to see that Jacob and Evie were still playing cards, "Mmm, who's winning?"

"Me as usual," Jacob chuckled lightly while kissing the top of Moira's head.

"I'm not suprised," Moira yawned lightly as she nuzzled her face into Jacob's chest again, "What's the time?"

"Half past five," Evie answered as she looked at her pocket watch.

"I should start dinner and take your father his meal," Moira replied.

She placed a kiss on Jacob's cheek before getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Jacob watched her rub her eyes again until she disappeared from sight. He wished that Moira didn't make this her burden to bear. He felt terrible for not helping his fiancee like he should be.

After Moira had made dinner for everybody with Evie's help, Jacob had urged Moira to go home and sleep. Of course, he knew she was going to be stubborn especially since she said she was fine and that she wasn't tired. He told her otherwise and before she knew it, Jacob was escorting her home. As they were walking, he noticed that Moira moved a little sluggishly as they made their way down the cobblestone walkway. He was worried about her not sleeping well.

As they approached her door, Jacob turned to looked down at Moira, "I want you upstairs and in your bed, love. You need sleep."

"Yes, father," Moira huffed with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I mean it," he replied sternly, "You can barely keep your eyes open and you can't stand up straight. I'm worried about you."

"I'm more worried about you and Evie," Moira said, "I don't want you two to go through the same pain as I did with my father."

"We will be fine, Moira," Jacob reassured, "Evie and I have each other to make sure we stay on track. You shouldn't fret with this. You need rest."

"Jacob..." Moira tried to argue but locked her eyes with his to see the hint of worry in his eyes. She let out a soft sigh then nodded, "All right, I'll go rest. But if anything happens, please come get me."

"Thank you and I promise," Jacob replied kissing her forehead, "Off to bed."

Moira gave him a quick hug before entering her home. Jacob then began to make his way back home. He was starting to think about what Evie and him talked about earlier. What if their father did indeed pass soon, what would happen next? Would they stay in Crawley for the rest of their lives? They wouldn't be able to do much and the Templar problem would only grow in London. Who knows how far the Grand Master has reached in his plans to take over London and how much longer until the Templars have an iron fist in the world.

Those thoughts continued to run through his head even as he reached his home. He headed towards the stairs and up to his bed to sit down. Sleep didn't sound like a good idea so he laid in his bed awake. Something was nagging him at the back of his head that something was going to happen. Sure enough, Evie came into the room with a solemn look on her face and Jacob had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"Father is getting worse," Evie replied while biting her lip.

* * *

Moira had woken up the next morning and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her pocket watch to see that she was late to making breakfast for everyone. Moira scrambled out of bed and began to dress herself quickly. She felt completely stupid for oversleeping since she was usually very good about getting up on time. Although she had been taking care of her mentor for awhile to ensure his recovery so sleep wasn't much a priority to her.

Moira began to make her way towards the Frye's home with a basket of fresh bread and eggs that she figured would be a good hearty meal for everyone. She then approached the home and knocked on the front door. Moira stood there for a bit and began to wonder what was taking so long. She knocked on the door again and was soon greeted by Evie's reddened face. Moira's smile fell as she looked at her friend.

"Evie dearest, what is it?" Moira asked, already feeling like she knew the answer.

"Father is gone..." Evie sniffed, "He passed away in his sleep last night..."

Moira felt her chest constrict and dropped the basket only to bring Evie into her arms. Evie held Moira back in a constricting hug as she let out a few short sobs. Moira had tears slip from her eyes as she didn't want to believe that her mentor was gone. She didn't want to lose anymore people. She would have thought the brave and fierce Ethan Frye would die out in the field or of old age but not to a disease.

Moira pulled back to look at Evie, "Evie... I am so, so sorry I wasn't here to help..."

The elder Frye twin shook her head and held Moira tighter, "I am grateful you're here now... Jacob's run off and George is arranging the funeral."

"Jacob ran off? When?" Moira asked worriedly.

"Last night... a few hours after father passed..." Evie explained, "I thought he would be back this morning but he still isn't back..."

Moira frowned even more and wondered where Jacob could have gone to. She wanted to go look for him but she couldn't afford to leave Evie alone like this. In time, she knew Jacob would come back. Right now, she had to help Evie.

Moira rubbed her back then looked back at Evie, "I'll make you some breakfast, Evie dearest."

Moira then led Evie back into the house and towards the kitchen. As Moira made Evie breakfast, she kept an eye on the time only to wonder where Jacob could be still. She hoped that he was all right and that he wasn't off getting into trouble. Moira then brought a plate over to Evie and set it in front of her.

Evie looked up at Moira with a half smile, "Thank you, Moira."

"Of course," Moira said sitting next to her with her own plate, "Is there anything else that I can do for you? Anything at all."

Evie picked at her food a little then let a sigh escape, "Just you being here is helping."

Moira felt like Evie was trying to be strong for her. Though Moira wouldn't blame her for one bit if Evie broke down crying. She would never think of her being weak for letting out her emotions. Moira took a few bites of her food as she and Evie sat in silence. She tried to think of ways to help her best friend to some degree. When Moira mourned for her father, she locked herself away and didn't want anyone near her. She hated that she did it and knew that everyone just wanted to help her. Moira perked up with a small smile with an idea.

"After breakfast, why don't we go into town and take a stroll through the park?" Moira asked.

Evie glanced up to see her friend's smile. As much as she didn't want to leave the house, she knew what Moira was trying to do. She remembered she did this for Moira when her father passed away. Evie was grateful to have a caring friend like Moira to make sure she was happy and would stick by her side.

"That would be wonderful," Evie replied.

"Perfect!" Moira chirped, "We can go to the book shoppe and look at the newest books and I know that the bakery will soon have some beautifully decorated cakes. We should pick one up."

Evie chuckled lightly at her friend's enthusiasm and nodded, "Sounds perfect."

After they finished their breakfast, the female Assassins were on their way to town. Since spring was starting soon, the latest fashion adorned many of the windows along with more people strolling the streets to enjoy the warmer days. Moira was pleased to see that Evie was enjoying herself as they ran up to the different displays in the windows. Even though Moira was having fun, she still worried for Jacob. She had hoped to see him within the crowds but he was nowhere to be seen.

Even as she walked with Evie in the park, she continued looking around for any sign of Jacob. Still there was no sign of him and made her heart ache. She had a feeling he was somewhere else and upset from the tragic death of his father. She didn't want him to face this pain alone. She knew he needed time to himself like how she was with her own father but eventually she sought comfort from others. Jacob was there to pick up the pieces and she wanted to do that for her fiance.

Before heading back home, Evie agreed with Moira to pick up a cake so they could have it after dinner. As they both headed back towards home, Evie admitted to Moira that since Jacob was still not back that she didn't want to spend the night alone. Moira gladly extended an offer to Evie of staying the night at her home and that she would do up the guest room. Evie was grateful for Moira's kindness and agreed. Moira didn't like the thought of leaving Evie alone either.

Moira made a simple but delicious dinner for Evie and herself then enjoyed a piece of cake with some tea. Evie had decided to turn in early for the night to which Moira didn't blame her. Once Evie was comfortable and in bed, Moira cleaned up the kitchen and did the she was finished, Moira didn't feel like sleeping so she figured she would read a book by the fire. As she read, she skimmed over the words but her thoughts went back to Jacob. Was he all right? Did he get into another fight? Was he ganged up on and lying dead somewhere?

She shook her head from those thoughts. Jacob knew how to take care of himself. He was all right; she had no reason to worry. Though the worries still lingered at the back of her skull. Moira laid out on the sofa only to look at the flames dance in the fireplace. He would came back soon enough, she just knew it. Her eyes began to grow heavy as she continued watching fire start to ebb ever so slightly.

* * *

In Moira's tiredness, she swore she felt her cheek being caressed as lips pressed to her forehead. Moira's weary eyes began to open to glimpse at hazel eyes she loved so much. Realizing who they belonged to, she sat up and threw her arms around his neck to hold him tightly as if he would disappear. He then wrapped his arms around her to bring her tightly to him.

"Oh, Jacob," Moira breathed out, "Thank god, you're safe... We were so worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Moira," Jacob replied as he rubbed her back gently and set his head on top of hers, "I didn't mean to upset you or Evie..."

Moira pulled back to gaze at him, "I am just happy you are all right and not hurt... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Jacob asked giving her a confused look.

"I wasn't there to help you or Evie when your father passed," Moira explained, "I couldn't be there to console you both at the most dire time... just as you did for me. I couldn't do that for you..."

Jacob shook his head then joined her on the sofa but still held her, "Don't say that, Moira. You were there for both of us while father was getting worse. Just like Evie and I did for you, you did the same for us. You have done more than you realize, darling, and we are grateful to you."

He then let out a soft sigh, "I... I had left so I could clear my mind but didn't think of the consequences of my actions. I had to reflect on everything that has happened this last year. I have my doubts and my concerns for what unfolds for me. I have shed my tears for father but I need to look forward to the future."

Moira smiled tenderly while placing a hand on his cheek, "We'll move forward. All three of us and we will come out strong. You know that I will stay by your side no matter what."

Jacob smiled as he set his forehead on hers, "I also feel I should apologize to you, love, for taking responsibility for taking care of my father and helping Evie."

"Why do you say that?" Moira asked.

"You've taken a lot of the burden of caring for father and while we appreciate it, I felt like I let you carry a lot of it and I wasn't able to help," Jacob sighed, "I ran when I couldn't handle losing my father and I abandoned my sister when she needed me most. I feel I failed as a brother to her."

Moira locked her blue gaze with his, "Jacob, I wanted to lighten that burden for you and Evie. I wanted to lift that weight that was on you both so you didn't have to endure that pain I felt. I didn't want you two facing it alone. You didn't fail Evie as a brother. She loves you and worries for you. She will understand."

"Always know exactly what to say, love," Jacob replied running his hands along her back.

Moira pecked his lips lightly then looked into his eyes, "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" he queried as he set his forehead against hers.

"With having to take care of your father and being busy with missions, we haven't had much time to plan the wedding..." Moira mentioned, "I was thinking... we get married sometime this next month."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked, "We don't have much money at the moment."

"I realize that but it's all right," Moira said, "I don't want an extravagant wedding... something small would be just as wonderful."

"Is that what you truly want?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Moira said with a nod, "A small ceremony with a few people to witness... it still means I will be bound to you forever as your wife."

"If that is what you want, Moira, then that is what I will give you," Jacob answered with a tender smile.

"But is it what you want as well?" Moira asked.

"Darling, if I could marry you right this second the way we are, I would do it in a heartbeat," Jacob said.

Moira smiled as a few tears nipped her eyes, "You certainly know how to make this girl feel special, Jacob Frye."

He chuckled lightly, "That's the idea."

Moira then pressed her lips to his in a gentle but passionate kiss. Jacob returned her kiss while caressing her sides. Moira pulled back from the kiss to gaze into his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight," Moira begged slightly.

"Of course, I will," he replied softly while placing a small kiss on her lips.

He then scooped Moira up into his arms to take her up towards her bedroom. As they both began to get ready for bed, Moira fixed up the sheets on her bed then dressed in her nightgown. As she was letting her hair down from her bun, she felt her fiance's strong arms snake around her waist from behind while placing kisses along her neck and shoulder. She shivered from his touches and kisses which was one of the things that drove her mad for this man. She turned to place her hands on his bare chest, gazing into his beautiful eyes. Jacob then brought her head to his chest to hold her tight, not wanting to let her go.

Moira could feel how much pain he was in right now. This was the exactly how she felt when her father passed away. She wouldn't let her lover be in this pain any longer. She nuzzled his chest while running her hands along his back. She wanted him to know she was here for him and that she wasn't going anywhere. Moira felt a few of his tears fall on her shoulder. She pulled back to wipe his stray tears away and kissed him softly. He kissed back deeper as he continued to hold her tighter against him.

This man was her everything. Her strength, her determination, her courage, her whole life. Without him she wouldn't be who she is now. She would probably still be a stuck up brat who thinks she knows everything and keep her face in her books. Jacob showed her what it was truly like to be alive and explore the world around her. He gave her his love and devotion to which she was grateful.

Moira pulled away from him to gaze into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek to wipe away a stray tear on his cheek, "No matter what, I will stay by your side, Jacob. Until death do us part, I vow to protect and love you."

Jacob kissed her palm before taking her hand into his, "And I will stay by you, love you and protect you until my last breath."

He picked her up bridal style to place her onto the bed then laid next to her. Moira cuddled close to him while letting her nails stroke along his chest. Jacob rubbed her back lightly as he placed soft kisses on her head and letting his fingers scratch along her scalp. Moira let out a content sound and closed her eyes as she was being held by her lover like this. She felt herself grow even more tired from his touches and hearing his heart beat in his chest.

"Moira," Jacob said softly.

"Mmm?" Moira hummed tiredly, "Something wrong?"

"Do you think I'll be a good father when we have our own children?" Jacob asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

Moira smiled while nuzzling his chest, "Of course, our children will have the best father. I know you will love and cherish them as they will for you. They will be lucky to have someone so kind, brave and free spirited as their father."

"Do you mean that?" Jacob asked as his fingers ceased caressing her hair.

"Promise, darling," Moira murmured softly, "You will be absolutely wonderful."

She then felt Jacob hold her closer to him and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, Moira. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Moira whispered as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, "more than you will ever know."

She began to fall asleep to him scratching the back of her scalp and feeling the warmth of his body. A smile spread across her lips as she felt him take her hand into his that was resting on his chest to intertwine their fingers. He place another kiss on her forehead before resting his head against hers.

* * *

The next morning, Moira stirred then opened her eyes to see Jacob was still peacefully asleep beside her. Smiling gently, she brushed some of his hair away from his face before placing a light kiss on his lips. She was relieved that her fiance was safe and that she was able to be there for best friend. Moira placed a kiss on Jacob's forehead before slipping out of bed to make breakfast for everyone.

As she was beginning to make breakfast, Moira heard footsteps approaching the kitchen then looked to see Evie entering. Moira gave her a tender smile before approaching her.

"How did you sleep, Evie dearest?" Moira asked.

"I was up for a bit but managed to fall asleep and sleep well," Evie answered.

"I'm glad," Moira said, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please, that would be lovely," Evie said.

Moira nodded and went to put the kettle on the stove. She continued to make breakfast and figured it would be a good idea to wake Jacob up soon so he could eat and have a cup of tea. As she found a good spot in her cooking to go get Jacob, she turned only to see Jacob enter the kitchen. Evie noticed the other presence then looked to see it was her brother. Letting out a sigh of relief and got up to hold her brother close. Jacob wholeheartedly held his sister back while kissing the top of her head.

"I was so worried about you!" Evie sniffed, "You just ran off without a word!"

"I know, Evie, and I'm so sorry for putting you through that when I should have been a good brother and be with you..."Jacob murmured while holding her tighter.

"I am just relieved that you are safe..." Evie replied while pulling back slightly to look up at him with eyes.

"Same to you..." Jacob said, "I know what I must do now since father is gone... and especially to move forward with you and Moira."

"I want nothing else, brother," Evie answered with a smile and misty eyes.

Jacob smiled back and held Evie close to him. Evie greatly held him tight, so happy that her brother was back home. Evie then pulled away only for her nose to scrunch in dissatisfaction, "What's that smell?"

The twins then looked over at the stove that was smoking. Moira looked at her cooking and screeched. She had been so caught with the twins reconciling with each other that she had forgotten about breakfast cooking. Moira turned off the stove and moved the pan to another hot plate.

"Ohno..." Moira whined, "I am so sorry... I really wanted to make this special for you both..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Moira," Evie replied with a chuckle, "Besides, it's not bad like Jacob's cooking. Actually, yours smells better."

Moira giggled at the smile on the elder Frye's face and the glare on her fiance's face. She loved these two more than anything. She didn't know how her life would have turned out without them. She never wanted to think that. She the decided to step in the middle of their little dispute.

"Since I burned breakfast, why don't we all go out to have breakfast and enjoy the day?" Moira suggested still feeling a little embarrassed.

"That's a wonderful idea," Evie piped up.

Jacob then looked at Moira, "Perfect, we haven't been able to do that in a long time."

They all had gotten ready and headed into town with smiles on their faces. The three Assassins were cheerful and joking with each other. They continued their high spirited conversation even while having their breakfast. Evie had poured them all another cup of tea then looked up to see Jacob reach for Moira's hand and hold it. A smile had graced Moira's lips as she intertwined her fingers with his. Evie smiled to herself as she mixed sugar into her tea.

"So..." Evie started, "Where do we go from here?"

The couple then looked at the elder Frye twin to address her question. Moira lightly squeezed Jacob's hand and remembered back to their conversation that they had last night. Before Moira could speak, Jacob started.

"Well... for right now," Jacob began, "Moira and I have agreed to marry within the month. We don't want to wait any longer."

Moira nodded, "It's true. I want something small that only a few friends can come to."

Evie nodded in understanding, "I don't blame you especially with all that has gone on."

"Between everything that has happened, I haven't had much time to plan for the wedding and I don't want anything extravagent."

"I'm still your maid of honor, right?" Evie joked with a chuckle.

Moira giggled, "Of course. No one else could fill that part."

Evie continued to chuckle, "Be interesting to see George as your maid of honor and in a dress."

Jacob and Moira then laughed at what the elder Frye twin said as Evie smiled as she drank from her tea. She felt content right now and not thinking about what has gone on the last month. She was here, spending time with her brother and her best friend. Seeing them so happy together made Evie smile. Though things seemed bleak now, she still had the two people she cared about most in the world.

* * *

The three Assassins looked up at the night sky to see all the stars twinkling above. Jacob and Moira had decided to bring Evie to their secret spot so they could watch the stars together. Moira sat in between Jacob and Evie, taking in their presence. She glanced at the twins on either side of her, thinking how far she has become as a person. Evie, her best friend in the entire world, was always there to listen and be her support. The elder twin knew how to cheer her up and always listened to her while giving great advice. She treasured Evie as her closest friend.

Moira then turned her gaze to look at Jacob and could feel her heart melt. Jacob, her beloved fiance that she loved so much. She never thought she would ever fall in love with him let alone form any friendship with him. Jacob had opened her eyes to what the world could really be like instead living in her fantasies. He also showed her what love could be like unlike Talbot who only blinded her. Jacob proved time and time again that he cared for her deeply and even willing to run away and get married so that she wouldn't live an unhappy life.

"You know," Moira piped up and the twins looked at her, "I just know that the three of us will go far."

Evie smiled gently at her friend's words, "I agree. We will bring a brighter future to the people of London."

"We'll give those Templars what for and show them who is boss," Jacob replied confidently.

Moira giggled slightly then gave Evie a kiss on the cheek and took her hand in hers, "I know I can do anything with you both by my side."

She then kissed Jacob's cheek and held his hand in her free one, "Because as long as I have the people I care about, I will keep fighting."

"The feeling is mutual, Moira," Evie said setting her head on Moira's shoulder.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, darling," Jacob said kissing the top of her head.

Moira closed her eyes as a light smile spread across her lips as she was enjoying the night with the twins who brought joy into her life. As long as they stayed together, they would come out strong against any adversary. She was grateful to them both and would never give them up for anything.

* * *

A/N: And that wraps it up for the story and leads straight to "Vows and Unities in London." I am extremely sorry for the late update but life has been extremely hectic lately. I hope that you all enjoyed this story about how Moira had met Jacob and Evie. I do plan to post one last chapter with Jacob and Moira before wrapping up their love story. Thank you all to have read this and left reviews and feedback. I do appreciate it very much. Also, I will be going through my other stories here to tweek them a bit and bring them up to date so keep and eye out for that. But for right now, thank you for reading this story!


End file.
